Naruto Rey Fantásma
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Nacer con un cuerpo débil, no me hizo rendirme. Ser sobreprotegido, no me hizo sentirme a salvo: sino desplazado. Negarme el entrenamiento, me hizo buscarlo en otro lugar. Ignorarme, abandonarme, eso me hizo ser quien soy ahora: el más fuerte. Voy a demostrarlo, convirtiéndome en uno de los mejores de Fairy Tail. Y barriendo el piso con ustedes. Naruto débil, Dragon Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Algunas cosas antes de comenzar:**

**_Este Fic es otro reto de blackneo10, así como en su momento lo fue **_**DBS: Nueva Generación Legendaria**_** (al cual, por cierto, le estamos preparando un Remake)**

**_Naruto tiene una hermana mayor, que será Karin, cuya magia será **_**Florecer**_** (tomado directamente de One Piece y la Akuma no Mi Hana Hana, en manos de Nico Robin)**

**_Minato y Kushina no son necesariamente malos padres, solo que forman parte de la Guardia Real y casi no tienen descanso, ni tiempo de ir al gremio, ni nada.**

**_Naruto nació enfermo, no es una enfermedad conocida, es una inventada por mi novio y por mí.**

**_Naruto contará con más de una magia**

**_El Harén de Naruto estará compuesto por: Erza, Mirajane, Kagura, Hisui, Jenny y Karin.**

**I**

En el pasado, muy en el pasado de la historia humana, llegó a existir el equivocado pensamiento, (si es que no se ha viajado o explorado mucho), de que la vida, únicamente existía en el continente habitado por la civilización en turno.

Este es el problema del llamado Continente Elemental, también conocido como Continente Shinobi, este se divide en varios países y, casi siempre, cada país cuenta con sus propios líderes, el líder del país es un Daimyō y el líder de la aldea Shinobi, que protege dicho país es un Kage o Jefe. Solo existen 5 Kages, el Hokage de Konoha, el Raikage de Kumo, el Tsuchikage de Iwa, el Mizukage de Kiri y el Kazekage de Suna.

Además, para acrecentar el poder de las aldeas, existió en otra época, ya lejana un hombre que enfrentó a una criatura titánica, a la cual derrotó y dividió en varias criaturas, las cuales fueron llamadas Bijū's, el Shodaime Hokage de Konoha, logró poner a las bestias bajo su control y las usó para negociar la paz, así, el Ichibi fue a Suna, la Nibi y el Hachibi a Kumo, la Sanbi y la Kyūbi fueron a Konoha, el Yonbi y la Gobi fueron a Iwa, Rokubi fue a Kiri y Nanabi fue capturado por una de las aldeas menores: Taki.

Esto permitió una paz, que perduró hasta la última Guerra Mundial Shinobi, la III Guerra, para ser más exactos, pero, la Jinchūriki de Sanbi, una Kunoichi de Konoha, fue asesinada y los Shinobis de Kiri, comenzaron una larga expedición, exploración e investigación, hasta lograr descubrir donde renacería el Sanbi, para esto, tuvieron que hacer varios pactos con otras aldeas menores y recrudecer la guerra, entonces, la alumna del futuro Yondaime Hokage, encontró donde estaba el Sanbi y lo selló en sí misma.

Pasaron los meses y un miembro del equipo Minato, Uchiha Obito, se sacrificó para salvar a sus amigos, quedando vivo, malherido y justo cuando él pensaba, que sería su final, fue salvado.

Uchiha Madara, estaba vivo y auxilió a Uchiha Obito, lo mejor que pudo, este fue entrenado por los Zetsus y, un día, no muy lejos de la total rehabilitación del joven Uchiha, llegaría Uzu-Zetsu con una noticia: Kakashi y Rin, estaban siendo rodeados por Shinobis de Kiri, así que Obito fue hasta ese lugar, solo para ver a su mejor amigo, asesinar a la chica que él amaba, cosa que provocó en Obito el despertar del Mangekyō y el convencerse de que Madara tenía razón en su Tsuki no Me, asesinado él solo, a los ANBU's de Kiri, antes de llevarse el cadáver de Rin y serle notificado por Madara, que no podían hacer nada, para salvar a la chica.

Pasarían unos… 6 o 7 años, para que el segundogénito hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Naruto, naciera, convirtiendo a la pequeña Karin en su hermana mayor…. pero Obito se había infiltrado en la aldea, logró secuestrar al niño, alejar al Yondaime de su esposa, liberar a Kyūbi, encerrarla en un Genjutsu, invocarla en medio de la aldea e iniciar la destrucción de Konoha.

Aunque el Yondaime enfrentó al enmascarado, Obito contaba con una habilidad nunca antes vista, en ningún usuario del Sharingan: el Kamui, un Jutsu que le daba la apariencia de ser intangible. De no haber sido tan idiota, podría haberse llevado a Kyūbi y hacer con ella, lo que debía hacer: sellarla en el Gedō Mazo, para tener una seguridad en su plan y acercarse aún más, a su meta final, pero no.

El idiota, prefirió atacar Konoha y enfrentar al Yondaime, en lugar de huir con el Kyūbi.

─ **¡Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte)** ─exclamó Minato. Shinigami se presentó en el lugar.

─ **¿Qué deseas, humano?** ─preguntó la diosa de la muerte.

─Deseo… ─Minato miró a su hijo y apretó los puños. No. No podía hacerle eso a su hijo, no podía condenarlo a llevar la misma carga de Mito y su esposa. El Yondaime miró a la diosa, casi desafiante. ─Deseo el destierro de Kyūbi, deseo que, por favor, lo saque de esta dimensión.

─**Juegas con fuerzas, más allá de tu comprensión. A pesar de que tus acciones, no desean malas** ─dijo la diosa de la muerte ─**Proteges a tu familia y eso, es un punto a tu favor. Algunos actos cometidos por tu persona, en tu tiempo como Hokage de esta aldea, o de los cuales tenías pleno conocimiento, no eran buenos y, aun así, no te tentaste dos veces el corazón, a la hora de hacer dichos actos o mirar a otro lado, aunque te decías que eran "Por la supremacía de Konoha", sabías que los inocentes no merecían sufrir** ─subió su mano hacía el cielo, varios gritos se escucharon, varias esferas de luz, llegaron a las manos de la diosa y un escuadrón ANBU de NE, cayó sin vida, a apenas algunos metros de él. Chasqueó sus dedos y Naruto se puso pálido, asustando al Hokage, quien volvió su mirada a la deidad, pero ella y Kyūbi, ya habían desaparecido. Minato, usó el **Hiraishin** y estuvo oculto, junto con su esposa, en una casa ubicada en Hi no Kuni, allí siguió siendo atendida por un grupo selecto de Iryōnnin's. Cuando su esposa se curó al 100%, después de un mes, decidieron abandonar su vida en Konoha y salieron del continente, con tal de tener una vida mejor.

Acabaron, por llegar un pueblo fantasma, ya en Earthland, pero no detuvieron su avance allí, sino que siguieron por un largo, largo tiempo, estuvieron en varios pueblos del continente de Earth Land e incluso, encontraron algunos magos sabios, quienes auxiliaron a la pareja, explicándoles los conceptos de la Magia, educándolos en la magia, la magia innata de Minato: Ralentización y la de Kushina era sencillamente, _Cadenas_, una magia reconocida en Fairy Tail, por haber estado en manos del segundo maestro del gremio: Pretch Gaebolg.

Minato y Kushina, llegaron a realizar cientos de misiones, siendo magos clase S reconocidos en el reino de Fiore, incluso, llegaron a salvarle la vida al rey Thomas E. Fiore, ganándose un lugar entre sus magos de mayor confianza y, al final, se asentaron definitivamente en Fairy Tail, donde fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por todos los miembros del gremio, junto a sus hijos, su primogénito Naruto y su hija adoptiva, (a la cual llamaron Karin), la pequeña prosperó y aprendió magia, hasta lograr despertar su magia innata, llamada _Flourish (Florecer)_, la cual le permitía multiplicar las partes de su cuerpo.

Y…

Hablando de nuestro joven protagonista, Naruto era sencillamente un niño muy consentido dentro del gremio, no solo a causa de ser tan joven, sino además por ser un niño enfermizo, desde su llegada y la de sus padres al gremio. Todos se preocupaban por él, haciendo que actuaran un tanto raro, cuando estaba presente. Para algunos (sobre todo, hablando del lado femenino del gremio) Naruto tenía algún tipo de _"aire"_ a su alrededor, una magia curiosa (pensaban algunos), una presencia especial, que provocaba que Natsu y Gray no pelearan si él estaba en la misma sala, que Cana no bebiera, que Gray no se desnudara, Karin, Erza y Mirajane, lo sobreprotegían a causa de su estado enfermizo, entre otros actos raros; casi como si intentaran darle una buena impresión al pequeño, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente.

Naruto era reconocido por la totalidad del lado femenino de Fairy Tail como: "el más tierno de Fairy Tail", por todos como "Otōto" y (uno de sus alias más famosos) "Fairy Prince". A veces, lo llamaban con otros dos alias, que eran más bien… derivados de "Fairy Prince": "Kieran" _(o, el significado directo de dicho nombre)_: "Hijo de la Reina de las Hadas" y esa, no era otra que Erza Scarlet, la maga más poderosa del gremio, gracias a su magia Re-Equipo: El Caballero, con la cual empleaba varias armaduras, con distintas tareas. Erza demostraba una tremenda debilidad por el pequeño rubio y un instinto maternal, que ni siquiera ella sabía que poseía, el cual la volcaba a sobreproteger a Naruto y no exponerlo a ningún mal, cosa que era compartido por otras chicas como Mirajane o su hermana Karin.

Si había algo que Naruto deseaba era probarse a sí mismo, deseaba demostrarle a todo el gremio, que su enfermedad, aquella enfermedad y esos episodios de escupir aquella sustancia negra, o su físico pálido, no era un motivo para darse por vencido o para no ser un mago y, seguramente muchos se preguntan, ¿qué clase de horrible enfermedad, parece nuestro protagonista, para ser sobreprotegido incluso por los más gruñones del gremio?, era una enfermedad que no podía ser curada, ni con el Iryō-Ninjutsu de Kushina, ni con Iryō-Fūinjutsu, menos, por Sherria Blendy, una usuaria de la God Slayer del Cielo, del gremio Lamia Scale.

Cuando ellos se conocieron y pidieron aquel favor, el asombro de Sherria, cuando Makarov llegó al edificio del gremio, pidiendo ayuda para curar a Naruto, se quedó sin palabras, pues nunca antes se había topado, con una enfermedad que no pudiera curar; cuando hicieron un escaneo a Naruto, después de usar la **Tenjin no Chiyu (Curación del Dios del Cielo)**, según el propio Naruto, era una mejoría en una escala de 1 a 10…

─Es un 2 o un 3 ─dijo el niño desanimado ─Gracias por intentarlo, Sherria-San.

─Lamento no haber podido hacer algo más, Naruto-Kun ─dijo la chica apenada y sintiéndose mal por el pequeño. La piel de Naruto seguía igual de pálida, que cuando nació, pues aquella enfermedad (o maldición, según Minato), había estado con él desde siempre.

Todos en el gremio se desanimaron, ante tal perspectiva y continuaron sobreprotegiéndolo (si es que ya no lo hacían desde antes).

Había pasado un año desde la llegada de la familia Uzumaki/Namikaze al gremio y 7 meses, desde que Minato y Kushina, recibieron la petición y el honor, de formar parte de la guardia personal del rey Thoma E. Fiore; aquella noche y después de la cena, todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Pronto, Karin, Erza y Mirajane, se dieron cuenta de que Naruto, no había acompañado a ninguna de ellas y rápidamente, volvieron al edificio del gremio, como si estuvieran siendo perseguidas por algún Etherias. Naruto debía de estar allí. Su hermanito no podía estar solo, ¡¿Y si se lastimaba y ninguna de ellas, se encontraba allí, para auxiliarlo?!

─Naru-Chan, hora de dormir ─dijeron Karin, Erza y Mirajane, entrando en el edificio del gremio, el cual estaba completamente a oscuras, así que encendieron una luz, pero al no verlo en el primer piso, corrieron al segundo piso, luego de revisar que todas las misiones de rangos E, D, C, A, S y 100 años, siguieran en su lugar, ya no sabían dónde buscar, pues tampoco estaba allí.

─Chicas, la escotilla ─dijo Mirajane, la escalera estaba bajada y la escotilla que daba al techo estaba abierta, rápidamente, las tres subieron y lo encontraron con una sudadera azul y un pantalón grueso a causa del frio, al notarlas, se sentó, la capucha cayó y lo vieron con unos auriculares, lo vieron ponerle pausa a la canción que escuchaba, lo escucharon suspirar con cansancio y quitarse los auriculares, colgándolos de su cuello ─Naru-Chan, ya es tarde, debemos de ir a dormir.

─No tengo sueño… Mira-Nee ─dijo el niño, mirando a la distancia. Las tres se sentaron junto a él.

─ ¿Qué estás viendo? ─preguntó Karin, mirándolo fijamente y luego a la distancia, pero ella no veía nada.

─Nada ─dijo suavemente, con un aire ausente. Deseaba probarles a todos, a todos ellos, a todo el gremio, que podía ser un mago, que su enfermedad no lo detendría de cumplir su meta ─_Primero: seguir como siempre. Seguir fingiendo estar a gusto y continuar la recolección de dinero, con las misiones más sencillas… tareas, más bien. Segundo: Comprar mi primera magia portadora y entrenar con ella. _─Solo en teoría, era algo… inocente, podía usar las misiones de rango E, que nadie más quería realizar, no solo por el pago mínimo, sino porque, en muchas ocasiones, era incluso tonto ─Vengan, entremos ─las chicas se levantarían y lo seguirían, escoltándolo hasta su hogar, usando Karin su llave de la casa, despidiéndose de las chicas y cada uno, yendo a su cama…

Solo en teoría, pues Karin aprovechaba su Flourish, para espiar a Naruto, en una extraña combinación de perversión y clara sobreprotección, y su momento favorito, era cuando su Otōto se iba a bañar, pues lo hacía todas las noches, a causa de que solía realizar aquellas misiones sencillas, durante todo el día, tales como arreglar ramos de flores, con la señora Rosalina o llevar alimentos a algún lugar, poder el césped, ayudar en la tienda de Souvenirs de Fairy Tail. Uno de sus talentos, consistía en crear figuras de Origami, las cuales eran vendidas en la tienda, o en la calle, así que Naruto nunca estaba quieto, siempre recolectaba algo de dinero y casi cada noche, era un ritual para Karin, viéndolo bañarse y espiándolo incluso cuando iba a dormir.

Lástima que ni Karin, ni Mirajane, ni Erza, careciera de telepatía.

O sabría sobre los planes de su amado, "inocente" e "indefenso" hermano menor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**El Harén de Naruto estará compuesto por: Karin, Erza, Kagura, Mirajane, Hisui y Jenny.**

**II**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, en el hogar Namikaze-Uzumaki, con Naruto despertando después de una larga noche de sueño. Tuvo mucho cuidado, al levantarse. Recordaba que su enfermedad seguía allí, su cuerpo seguía siendo muy débil.

Suspiró, cuando finalmente se pudo sentar, pero no suspiró por el esfuerzo realizado, sino por tener que sonreírles a todos, mientras era insultado, todo el día, con aquello que ellos llamaban "cariño" o "protección", olió la comida en el primer piso, suspiró, se fue a bañar, se vistió y luego bajó al primer piso, encontrándose a Karin con una camiseta sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos y un delantal de "Besa a la cocinera". Una sonrisa algo triste, se formó en el rostro de Naruto y besó la mejilla de su hermana.

─Buenos días, Naru-Chan ─dijo Karin, mientras sacaba el Ramen del fuego y lo servía en dos platos para cada uno, la chica comenzó a comer, su hermano también, pero más lentamente─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ella no pareció notar, que las uñas y nudillos de su hermano, se volvieron blancos, debido a la fuerza con la cual agarraba los palillos.

─No ─contestó sencillamente y continuó su comida.

Ese mismo día, Natsu y un nuevo miembro femenino del gremio, salieron a hacer una misión: recuperar un libro extraviado. Naruto se quedó mirando anhelante la puerta del gremio.

Cuanto desearía que lo dejaran ir en la búsqueda de algo, poder cazar una bestia mágica, poder enfrentarse a verdaderos rivales…

Pero no.

Él estaba atrapado dentro del gremio, con su… posición, en su papel de: "hermanito menor, hecho del cristal más fino, que debe de ser protegido de los peligros que existen más allá, en un vasto mundo por explorar", eso lo hacía enfadar, miró su mano de forma anhelante, se había atrevido a leer algunos libros sobre magia, pero no conseguía entender cómo liberarla, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que había hecho algo, hace solo un par de días.

Solo…

Tan solo necesitaba concentrarse, necesitaba…

Suspiró y volvió a mirar la hoja de papel que estaba ante él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, hacer aquellos sellos rúnicos lo hacían sentirse especial, sentir que era importante, que podía llegar a hacer algo, a ser alguien, llegar a ser reconocido. Aquella era una creación compleja, era un sello mágico, en el cual, no solo se podían guardar objetos personales, sino que se podía activar un escudo, él estaba rodeado de libros, y cuando ya no le servían, Mirajane los devolvía a la biblioteca o traía a alguno que fuera requerido ─ (…) 498, 499 y… 500 ─se levantó de la silla, donde estaba dibujando, llevó el papel junto a otros 10, a la tienda del gremio, lugar donde solían venderse recuerdos y mercancías alusivas al gremio, pero también comercializaban con las creaciones de Naruto, la exitosa tienda, era atendida por Max Alors, él le agradeció a Naruto por los nuevos sellos rúnicos y le dio varios billetes, eran su parte por los sellos vendidos en la semana, suspiró una vez más, mientras volvía a entrar en la sala principal del bar, notó el ambiente del primer piso y pasó por detrás de la barra, mientras era abrazado por Mirajane, antes de que un nuevo combate entre Loki y Gray iniciara, solo para ponerlos a todos, a combatir unos contra otros.

─Desearía poder… ─murmuró Naruto, mirando a sus compañeros luchando entre ellos.

─Lo lamento mucho, Naru-Chan ─dijo Mira abrazándolo con cuidado.

─_Mi enfermedad se basa en que puedo cansarme rápido, no en ser de cristal, Mira-Nee_ ─pensó Naruto, con una gota tras su cabeza, ellas solían creer que él se rompería los huesos, solo por caminar, pero ya había comprobado que en eso no se basaba su enfermedad ─_Bueno... también vomito aquella ceniza rara y esa flema, pero solo Neechan sabe esa parte… espero._

─ ¡Ya volvimos! ─dijo Natsu, entrando en la taberna y haciendo que su nueva amiga, Lucy se agache, antes de que un miembro del gremio pasara por encima de ambos y se estrellara contra la pared.

─ ¡ERZA YA LLEGÓ! ─gritó Warren, y todos comenzaron a correr desesperados, aparentando normalidad, mientras que Naruto y Mirajane reían y veían todo esto, divertidos.

─Solo Neechan, puede poner la calma en la tormenta ─dijo Naruto, mientras terminaba de pintar aquel mándala, haciendo que Lucy lo mire. A pesar de que Naruto y Karin sean tan jóvenes, Naruto resultaba ser más… especial que su hermana, todos le tenían mucho cariño.

─Muy lindos diseños, Naru-Chan ─dijo Karin sonriente, Naruto se giró y sonrió, en algunas ocasiones comenzaba a dibujar o a crear un sello rúnico de forma inconsciente ─Bien, yo voy a realizar una misión, Mira-Chan.

─De acuerdo, Karin-Chan ─dijo Mirajane sonriente.

─Buena suerte, Neechan ─dijo Naruto celoso, entristecido y anhelante, mientras acababa de dibujar el nuevo mándala, Warren era feliz de que Naruto fuera tan bueno en las manualidades, sobre todo con las esculturas de arcilla de los miembros del gremio, que se vendían como pan caliente, aquello fue una idea propuesta por Macao; así que Naruto se sentía útil en algo.

Una bella mujer de cabello rojo largo, ojos negros, piel tersa y blanca, vistiendo un peto armadura y falda azul, entró en el edificio, mientras dejaba a un lado un enorme colmillo decorado ─Ya volví, ¿se encuentra el maestro?

─Está en una reunión ─informó Naruto, mientras que una luz envolvía a la chica, dejándola con su ropa normal ─_Y, aquí viene_ ─pensó el niño ─_Espero y no duela, como en anteriores ocasiones._

─ ¡Hola, Naru-Chan! ─chilló de alegría, mientras le caía encima al pequeño rubio de ojos lilas, al tiempo que le evitaba golpearse y hundía su rostro contra sus pechos, dejándolo sin respirar─ ¿Cómo has estado?

─ ¡Vaya! Definitivamente, todos le tienen mucho cariño, a Naruto-San ─dijo Lucy algo sorprendida, al ver dos facetas de Erza: una faceta algo ruda y una sumamente cariñosa.

─Lucy-San, te presentamos a Erza-Neechan, también conocida por los apodos de: Titania o Morrigan, ambos apodos hacen referencia a la Reina de las Hadas. Es una de nuestras miembros más poderosas, solo por debajo del Maestro y Gildarts ─decía Naruto, con una sonrisa gigantesca, y ahora, sentado en el regazo de Erza, mientras recibía varios besos, por parte de la pelirroja.

Erza es la reina de las hadas, digna de llamarse efectivamente como la reina de las hadas, ya sea ese nombre Titania o Morrigan, era una de los miembros más poderosos de Fairy Tail.

Naruto, es el más débil, por ello se llamaba Kieran, quien, según la mitología celta, era el más pequeño, joven y frágil, de entre todos los hijos de la reina de las hadas.

─Erza está por debajo de mi ─dijo Laxus.

─Si claro y Mira-Neechan es una vampiresa ─dijo Naruto con cara de palo, mientras era sentado de vuelta en su sitio.

─Desearía poder quedarme hoy, haciéndote mimos todo el día, Naru-Chan, pero necesito a Natsu y a Gray, para una misión ─dijo Erza, Naruto asintió. Los magos de fuego y hielo, se pasaron una por el hombro del otro ─Bien, vamos.

─ ¡¿Erza pidió la ayuda, de esos dos?! ─preguntó más de uno, completamente incrédulo, mientras los tres se preparaban para irse.

─ ¿A dónde vas, Naruto-San? ─preguntó Macao, mirándolo.

─A la biblioteca ─dijo él, subiendo las escaleras, hasta el área de la biblioteca, en la cual agarró una bola de cristal─ _"Erza Scarlet"_ ─susurró, mientras aparecía la imagen de sus amigos, al tiempo que él, volvía a un libro que había estado leyendo en secreto: «Como desbloquear tu magia», comenzó a leer y a preparar el ritual─ _"Erza-Neechan, Karin-Neechan, Mira-Neechan, Otosan, Okasan… me volveré el mago más poderoso del continente y estarán orgullosos de mi"_ ─susurró, con ojos ausentes, antes de volver su mirada a la bola de cristal, podía ver y escuchar la misión ultra-secreta de esos tres, mientras que leía sobre la magia.

**Dentro de la Lacrima**

(…) El grupo llevaba ya, un rato de viaje, mientras contaban algunas cosas del gremio, todo normal, desde que ella se fue y ahora, estaba el problema y por qué los llevó: Erza había escuchado acerca de una magia llamada simplemente "Canción de Cuna", así como el nombre Erigor.

**Fuera de la Lacrima**

Naruto se giró hacía los libros que tenía y vio un libro "Atlas: Gremios Legales y Oscuros (x750-x784)", lo agarró y rebuscó un poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que debía de dejarlo de lado, así lo hizo, tenía apenas información y agarró otro "Diccionario de Magias Arcanas y sus habilidades"

─ _¡C!_ ─pensó y rebuscó un poco en el libro, pasando el dedo por encima─ _"Canalización Roja", "Canalla (Maldición)" …, Canción Amigable… ¡"Canción de Cuna"!_ ─pensó feliz, pero pronto, esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro ─_Esto… esto es malo… Una magia capaz de matar, a todo aquel que la escuche _─pensó asustado ─_No se conoce su forma física… ¡Mierda!_ ─pensó enfadado, comenzó a rebuscar, logrando crear un mensaje/holograma mágico y conciso, antes de enviarlo, al arrojarlo por la ventana, la magia del sello, buscaría a Erza, Natsu y Gray... y a Lucy.

**:::::::::::::**

Erza, Gray y Lucy, se encontraron con Karin, quien iba volviendo, tras completar su anterior misión y se unió a ellos. Ninguno de los cuatro, notó la falta de Natsu.

Naruto y Elfman veían la bola de cristal.

─Chicos, un mensaje mágico ─dijo Lucy, mientras que Erza agarraba el sobre.

─**Erza-Neechan** ─dijo la imagen de Naruto ─**La información sobre Erigor es que pertenece a un gremio oscuro llamado Eisenwald y que se le llama "El Shinigami", tiene magia de viento. Los miembros de Eisenwald suelen tomar misiones de asesinatos, parece ser, que hasta hace unos seis años, eran un gremio perfectamente legal y hacían las misiones de asesinatos por debajo de la mesa, pero los descubrieron y todos están fichados actualmente, como magos oscuros. La Canción de Cuna, es una magia creada por el Mago Oscuro Zeref, es un instrumento mágico que puede matarte si lo escuchas ser tocado, no hay más información, al menos por ahora. Tengan cuidado.**

─Muy bien: Ya escucharon a Naruto-Kun, debemos movernos y tener especial cuidado, con los miembros de Eisenwald ─dijo Erza.

Dentro del tren, que volvía a ponerse en marcha, Natsu estaba enfrentándose a un sujeto que se hacía llamar Kageyama y usaba sombras, mientras que Natsu, esquivaba como bien podía los ataques y trataba de salir del tren, pronto, comenzó a ser atacado por puños, serpientes y otros, compuestos de sombras. Natsu logró saltar…

Saltar por la ventana y, empleando su magia de Dragón Slayer, enfocándola en la espalda, hizo surgir un par de alas sólidas, para luego ir en contra del sujeto ese, quien arrojaba varios puños de sombra, pero eran esquivados por Natsu─ **¡Karyū no Shageki! (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)** ─Natsu generó dos llamas en sus manos y las arrojó contra su enemigo, quien hizo surgir cientos de puños de sombras, desde el suelo, bloqueando la magia de su oponente─ ¡Nunca pierdas de vista, al rival! ─advirtió Natsu─ **¡Karyū no Enchu! (Puño del Dragón de Fuego)** ─Natsu rodeó su puño con fuego y luego, hizo que más fuego, surgiera de su codo, para poder tener una mayor velocidad, logrando golpear los brazos/escudos de sombras, logrando destruirlos y golpear en el rostro a su oponente.

Pronto, llegaron a otra estación, donde estaban los miembros del Gremio Oscuro Eisenwald, todos escaparon, menos Erigor, quien atacó con su tormenta, mientras que Erza fusionaba sus armaduras de fuego y viento, creando una esfera de fuego gigante, que lanzó contra su enemigo, logrando extinguir la tormenta, para asombro de su oponente. Los magos oscuros, se lanzaron contra ellos, pero Erza se deshizo de muchos de ellos, solo con su espada, cortando incluso, muchas espadas de otros oponentes.

Algunos arrojaron haces de luz mágica, pero Erza solo cambió de espada a lanza y derrotó a aquellos que estaban arrojando la luz mágica.

Lucy invocó a Cáncer y este derrotó a varios enemigos.

Un sujeto con tocado de faraón, miembro de Eizenwald, trató de usar unas bandas negras, en contra de Gray, pero a este le bastó con alzar su brazo y congelarlo todo, incluso a su oponente, algo muy fácil para Gray.

Cuando el grupo trató de salir de esa estación, se encontraron con un muro de viento, con la intensión de retrasarlos, mientras que la Canción de Cuna, era llevada hacía el lugar donde los maestros estaban reunidos.

Erza actualmente, deseaba completar esa misión y volver al Gremio, usó su Armadura de Doncella de Viento y con su espada, detuvo el muro de viento, mientras seguían a Erigor, tan rápido como podían, antes de que _La Canción de Cuna_, fuera tocada por Erigor o por el otro sujeto.

Natsu se escabulló y subió a la parte superior del tren, donde estaba aquel sujeto de cabello gris, con la guadaña, quien parecía ser el líder de Eisenwald. ─ **¡Karyū no Shageki! (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)** ─exclamó el mago de cabello rosado, mientras arrojaba varias esferas de agua, que Erigor esquivaba sin problemas y contraatacaba con patadas, las cuales Natsu bloqueaba, al recubrir sus antebrazos con magia─ **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** ─Natsu conjuró fuego en su mano derecha.

─ ¡Vaya que eres persistente, ¿verdad, niño?! ─gruñó el Mago Oscuro enfadado─ **¡Mizu no Bāsuto! (Ráfaga de Agua)** ─exclamó, mientras llevaba su mano derecha al frente y arrojaba un torrente de agua, contra Natsu, inutilizando por completo su magia─ **¡Kuro Tatsumaki! (Tornado Negro)** ─Erigor arrojó un tornado de viento negro, contra Natsu, quien apenas y se estaba levantando del suelo.

─ **¡Ice Make: Rampart! (Creación de Hielo: Muralla) **─se escuchó y un muro de hielo, se levantó ante Natsu ─Ese es mi compañero ─dijo Gray, acompañado por Erza y Lucy.

Erza, ahora estaba enfrentándose, a un sujeto de cabellos azules y amarillos, quien había salido de la nada. Erza comenzó su ataque con su armadura ordinaria, pero no podía hacerle nada a su rival, quien había empuñado un escudo, el cual bloqueaba todo, así que rápidamente cambió a su Raitei no Yōroi, atacando de frente con un rayo, solo para abrir los ojos, cuando su rayo blanco, se devolvió contra ella, pero dotado de un color azul.

─ ¿Qué rayos…? ─se preguntó Erza asombrada─ ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

─Se dice… que este es el escudo del demonio Azazel ─dijo el mago ─Un escudo que se adecua al peso y tamaño del portador, un escudo imposible de destruir y que siempre puede devolver cualquier tipo de ataque.

─Ya lo veremos ─dijo Erza ─_Debo arrebatárselo. Será un buen obsequio para que Naruto-Kun siempre pueda estar a salvo_ ─pensó, mientras cambiaba a su _Hishō no Yōroi (Armadura de Velocidad)_, ahora, portaba una armadura, que más bien tenía la forma de una ropa sencilla, la coraza era solo un sostén con estampado de leopardo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, cuello y vientre, la pierna izquierda tiene varios blindados, con el arranque llegando hasta la rodilla, la pierna derecha lleva una bota que le llega hasta la pantorrilla y unas medias lilas, tan largas que parecían un pantalón.

─ **¡Ice Make: Battle Axe! (Creación de Hielo: Hacha de Batalla)** ─exclamó Gray.

─ **¡Karyū no Atatakaku! (Esfera Caliente del Dragón de Fuego)** ─exclamó Natsu, extendiendo sus brazos, hacía el frente, arrojando una esfera de fuego dorado y anaranjado.

Un mugido proferido por el espíritu de Tauro, invocado por Lucy, quien se lanzó contra el enemigo, con su hacha de batalla.

Karin llevaba sus puños agrandados, gracias a su magia de florecer, en ese estado, en cada puño tenía la fuerza multiplicada de **10** chicas como ella.

Entre todos, pudieron obligar a que su enemigo soltara el escudo y los esquivara, para no perder el brazo, solo para acabar en el suelo, ser amenazado por todos y tener que rendirse.

Erza le dio una sonrisa de superioridad y agarró el escudo, estudiándolo, era un escudo de plata y parecía tener varios espejos pequeños, repartidos por toda la superficie ─_Un escudo que puede reflejar el ataque enemigo_ ─pensó, al tiempo que el rostro de Naruto, llevaba a su mente, era un buen obsequio para su querido Otōto.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entro en el gremio, tras ayudar a Warren a esculpir en madera, algunas figuras de distintos miembros del gremio, luego de que Laki les diera varios cubos de madera para hacer eso, llegaba, justo cuando Erza daba la información, de lo ocurrido en la misión.

─Aquí tienes, Naruto-Kun ─dijo Erza, entregándole el escudo a Naruto, el cual se lo colocó en el brazo derecho, el escudo disminuyó de tamaño.

─ ¡Vaya, es bastante liviano! ─dijo sonriente─ ¡Gracias, Neechan!

─ ¡Natsu, ataca! ─ordenó Erza sonriente.

─ ¡NO SOY UN PERRO! ─gritó enfadado el Dragón Slayer, antes de posarse ante Naruto y correr hacía él─ **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo de Dragón de Fuego) **─el puño de Natsu fue envuelto en llamas, Naruto se asustó y levantó el escudo, Natsu golpeó el arma defensiva, un brillo y luego, salió volando ─Ese escudo nos dio muchos problemas ─se quejó el chico de cabellos rosados.

─Así es: Tuvimos que usar la cabeza, para poder descubrir como detener a su anterior portador. ─dijo Gray sonriente, golpeándose suavemente la cabeza.

─Gracias ─dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, resulta ser, que ese guante tenía la capacidad de acumular magia enemiga y devolverla.

O algo así.

─_Ahora, estás a salvo_ ─pensó Erza ─_Mas eso, no significa que yo vaya a dejar de cuidar de ti._

Naruto recibió un abrazo de Mirajane, quien estaba feliz por él ─Ven Naruto-Kun, vayamos a realizar alguna misión de cacería o algo así, para poner a prueba los guantes.

─Oh, ¿y quién te dio permiso de decidir eso, Súcubo? ─dijo Karin mirando enfadada a la camarera peliblanca ─Si Naru-Chan irá con alguien, esa tendría que ser yo.

─Tranquilas, ustedes dos ─dijo Erza, trayendo la calma, entre la usuaria del Satán Soul y la Maga Florecida ─De las tres, soy la hermana más poderosa de Naru-Chan, así que yo puedo cuidar de él, mejor que ustedes dos.

Naruto fue llevado por las tres, hasta el tablero de misiones, cada una tratando de encontrar, la misión perfecta para realizar en compañía de Naruto.

Pero, ya que no podían ponerse de acuerdo, lo resolvieron en un _Piedra, papel o tijera_.

─ ¡Sí, gané yo! ─fue el grito de triunfo de Karin, mientras que Mirajane y Erza se deprimían, en una esquina. ─Vamos, Naru-Kun. La misión consta de 1.000 Jewels y lo dividiremos en 500 para cada uno, tenemos que sacar a unos

─Ya voy, Karin-Nee ─dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras miraba su guante.

Tuvo una visión, pero duró muy poco: _Se vio a sí mismo en medio de la noche, en lo que parecía ser un desierto y ante él, alguna clase de espectro, tenía la forma de una sombra, pero era de color escarlata y tenía tres dimensiones._

─Por fin, tendrás tu primera misión, Naruto ─dijo Macao, quien se veía algo preocupado.

─Estaremos bien ─aseguró Karin, chocando su puño derecho, con la palma de su mano.

─Es una misión de 1.000 Jewels, estarán bien ─aseguró Erza con una sonrisa ─Naruto-Kun, siempre ha sido muy instintivo, sabrá usar su escudo o sabrá cuando retroceder y... ¡¿ME ESTÁN PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN?! ─Gritó la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail, al notar como todos miraban un reloj, mientras que Mirajane se quitaba su delantal, Canna dejaba de beber, pero la peliblanca y la castaña solo se sentaron en la parte delantera de la barra, mientras miraban a la maga de armadura─ ¿Qué me ven ustedes dos? ─preguntó confundida.

─Estamos contabilizando el tiempo, a ver cuánto se tardarán Mirajane, Canna y tú, en salir detrás de Karin y Naruto, para cuidar de nuestro querido rubio ─dijo una sonriente Levy.

Erza cerró los ojos, algo enfadada. Se molestaba, de que no confiaran en Karin, para cuidar de Naruto, se cruzó de brazos, mostró una sonrisa por la comisura derecha de sus labios y finalmente, habló: ─Ellos dos podrán cuidarse solos, les tengo plena confianza.

─Hola, Erza-Neechan ─dijo una voz que sonaba algo molesta.

─ ¿Cuándo llegué aquí? ─preguntó Erza confundida, pero ya estaba en la carrera, junto con Naruto y Karin de camino a la misión.

─Tenemos que ir al pueblo anillado y derrotar a una colonia Golem que parece querer hacer daño a los aldeanos ─dijo Karin sonrientes.

─Puedo retenerlos o atacar ─pensó Naruto, con una sonrisa.

─Tengo un mal presentimiento ─pensó Erza, intranquila.

**Lentamente, se fueron acercando a su destino.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**El Harén de Naruto estará compuesto por: Karin, Erza, Kagura, Mirajane, Hisui y Jenny.**

**III**

Luego de un recorrido sumamente largo, finalmente Naruto, Karin y Erza, llegaron al Pueblo Anillado, encontrándose efectivamente con la aldea destruida y varios Golems rodeando el pueblo.

─ ¿Cuál es el plan, para entrar a la aldea? ─preguntó Erza.

─Tranquila, Neechan ─dijo Naruto sonriente ─Permitamos que Karin-Neechan, se haga cargo ─la pelirroja de ojos castaños, miró confundida al rubio de ojos azules y luego, se escuchó un grito de guerra.

Ambos giraron su mirada y vieron a Karin con sus puños agrandados, gracias a su magia, mientras atacaba a los Golems que salían por el camino.

Erza se reequipó con su armadura de Doncella de Rayo y empuñó su lanza de rayo, logrando derribar a varios de ellos.

Varios de estos Golems, fueron contra Naruto, quien estaba empleando su guante mágico de la mano derecha, para arrojarle a uno de los Golems varias esferas de metal, contra su cabeza, destrozándolo.

Karin pudo atrapar el brazo de uno de los Golems, mientras que Erza usaba su armadura de Doncella de Fuego, para cortarle la cabeza.

Naruto ató las piernas de uno de los Golems, con las cuerdas de su guante derecho y luego, usó el izquierdo, descubriendo que los Golems podían ser enceguecidos, cosa que aprovecharon sus hermanas, para derribar a más Golems.

Al acercarse a la aldea, luego de que todos ellos fueran derrotados, los aldeanos salieron algo asustados y el líder de la aldea, les entregó la recompensa y un cubo de madera, con runas extrañas.

Eso fue muy extraño para todos, pero decidieron no decir nada y volver al gremio.

Pero, al estar volviendo, escucharon un sonido extraño.

─ ¡Erza-Nee, Karin-Nee, cuidado! ─gritó Naruto, empujándolas, mientras que él activaba su escudo, rechazando un raro cubo negro, que fue reflejado y ante ellos, apareció un sujeto extraño, de cabello verde largo, llevaba una túnica blanca con negro y miraba al equipo con desprecio.

─Ustedes… serán perfectos para el despertar de Zeref-Sama ─comenta el sujeto, mientras extiende sus brazos al frente y comienza a arrojar cubos negros, contra ellos.

─ ¡Cuidado, los cubos desintegran todo lo que tocan! ─advirtió Karin, mientras saltaba para esquivar algunos de esos cubos.

Naruto apareció detrás del mago, el cual estaba más al pendiente de Erza y arrojó las cuerdas de captura, cosa que logró hacer, solo para que el mago activara el cubo, una vez más y este desintegrara las cuerdas, haciendo que Naruto le atacar con la runa de luz, para enceguecerlo, pero fue atrapado por el cuello, mientras que un humo escarlata, escapaba de su cuello.

─ ¡NARUTO! ─gritaron ambas. Karin se lanzó contra el sujeto, mientras que sus puños crecían en tamaño y aplastaban al sujeto de una palmada.

Erza auxilió a Naruto, mientras que enterraba la lanza de rayos, en el suelo y electrocutaba al mago oscuro, dejándolo en el suelo. Erza se Re-Equipo con un uniforme de policía europeo y esposó al sujeto, al cual guiaron a un pueblo cercano, donde se enteraron de que era un criminal y obtuvieron una recompensa de seis millones de Jewells, siendo repartidos entre todos. Así mismo, Erza aprovechó el momento de calma y empleó otro uniforme de su Re-Equipo, el de enfermera, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto, mientras que lo curaba.

─Y… estás listo para seguir el viaje ─dijo Erza sonriente, Naruto asintió y llevó una mano a su cuello─ ¿Duele? ─preguntó preocupada.

─No. No duele ─aseguró el rubio, mientras que ambos volvían a donde estaba Karin y luego, continuaban su viaje, de vuelta al gremio.

Una vez allí, se enteraron de que una misión rango S, había desaparecido y por Laxus supieron que era Happy, así que, en resumidas cuentas, Natsu había sido el ladrón.

─Yo iré a traerlos, maestro ─dijo Gray, pero una mano fue apoyada en su hombro.

─No, yo iré ─dijo Erza.

─No estarás sola, Neechan ─dijeron Naruto y Karin.

─Pues esta vez, sí ─dijo Erza ─Iré sola, por ese par. Y sin discusión ─añadió, cuando vio a Naruto abrir la boca, para decir algo.

─Está bien, Neechan ─gruñó Naruto, Erza se puso a su altura y le dijo algo al oído, él asintió y le dio una sonrisa.

Mientras que Erza (con Gray como polizón en su barco), se dirigía hacia la isla Galuna, para auxiliar a Natsu y Lucy, ¿Cómo demonios, se le ocurría a ese par, robar una misión rango S?

::::::::::::::::

A causa de ser tan joven y de su enfermedad, la cual sigue portando, Naruto es un niño muy mimado, dentro del gremio. Mirajane se había visto preocupada, cuando supo que Naruto quería ir a aquella misión de los Golems, pero sus temores se disiparon, cuando le vio volver sano y salvo. Ahora, se juraba no volver a perderlo de vista y, bastó comunicarse con los ojos, con Erza, para que ella dispusiera una "trampa" para Naruto.

Mientras que Naruto, se disponía ir a estudiar magias al segundo piso, escuchó una charla entre Macao y Wakaba, sobre que ellos habían hecho muchas locuras al ser más jóvenes, como espiar a sus esposas, cuando tenían uno años y siempre, acababan en el suelo, a causa de las palizas que les daban. Naruto, creyó que al hacer eso, por ejemplo, con Mirajane (quien acababa de decirlo en voz alta), quizás así, su hermana dejara de tratarlo como un niño pequeño, ya no lo era y ahora, contaba con los medios para fortalecerse, tenía los guantes y el escudo y les iba a demostrar a todos, cuan poderoso podía llegar a ser.

Así, que fue a su casa y se cambió de ropas, poniéndose una camiseta de manga larga, un pantalón del mismo color y acercándose a la zona de los baños termales femeninos. Una vez allí, encontraría un agujero por el cual, espiaría, casi muriendo desangrado, al ver a Mirajane, Evergreen y a Bisca, obviamente desnudas y conversando.

En un momento, Mirajane detendría sus palabras y olería el aire. Esto, puso alertas a las otras dos magas.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Mirajane? ─preguntaría Bisca, mientras que usaba su Re-Equipo: El Artillero, invocando una escopeta y Evergreen preparó un rayo de hada.

─Ambas, relájense ─ordenó Mirajane, mirándolas con enfado, ambas magas deshicieron sus hechizos, mientras que Mirajane entró en su modo Satán Soul y alargaba una cola, hasta atrapar a aquella persona que las espiaba detrás de la alberca. Las otras dos se miraron sorprendidas, pero no estaba enfadas o escandalizadas.

─ ¡Hola, Naru-Chan! ─dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres, mientras que Naruto era desnudado por Mirajane y metido junto con ellas, logrando un efecto relajante, en las aguas termales.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en la Isla Galuna, no había tiempo para descansar, relajarse o perdonarle un desliz a un miembro del gremio.

Naruto, Lucy y Gray, estaban decididos a auxiliar a los aldeanos, a pesar de que Erza les ordenaba volver con ella, pues ellos tres no estaban capacitados, para estar allí. Sin embargo, no estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de la pelirroja e iban a seguir su camino, hasta descubrir lo que ocurría en esa aldea.

Recorrieron la isla, enfrentaron raras criaturas y al final, encontraron unas ruinas, en cuyo interior estaba una bestia a la cual, la maestra de Gray había intentado matar, pero claramente no estaba muerto.

No al 100%.

Detrás de ellos, se presentaron 3 miembros del gremio Lamia Scale.

Un chico, tenía el cabello azul erizado, grandes cejas negras, ojos negros pequeños, una camisa verde y un pantalón azul.

Un chico con cara de perro y cabello castaño, llamado Toby.

Una chica de cabello rosado recogido en un par de moños, ojos azules, llevaba un vestido que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, era de color negro, con detalles rosados.

Y el ex – amigo de Gray, Lyon, quien tenía el cabello blanco erizado, ojos negros y pantalón blanco.

Lyon, estaba intentando descongelar a la bestia, matarla él mismo y superar a su fallecida maestra: Ur Milkovich, sin embargo, le había sido casi imposible descongelar a la criatura.

El equipo de Fairy Tail, pronto descubrió solo por deducciones los deseos de los de Lamia Scale y se prepararon para luchar contra ellos. Pero, justo cuando Lyon, estaba por atacar, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y la bestia se vio liberada de su prisión, Gray, enfadado, generó una espada de hielo, la bestía alargó su mano derecha, solo para proferir un dolido de dolor.

La criatura gritó y lo hizo con el más grande e inimaginable dolor, que ninguna otra criatura debería sentir jamás, elevó su mirada al cielo y disparó un rayo mágico, hacía la luna, deshaciendo el hechizo sobre esta, liberándola de ese color rosado, para luego deshacerse él, en un polvo blanco.

─ "_Ur…"_ ─murmuró Gray asombrado─ _"Ur logró destruirlo, solo que…"_

─ "_Solo que tomó más de 10 años que muriera"_ ─susurró Lyon, para luego apretar los puños─ _"Permaneció encerrado, siendo torturado por Ur, ¡incluso después de morir!, todo lo que he hecho para intentar superarla, fue para nada"_

─Su maestra… ella creó una especie de Ice Maiden ─fueron las palabras de ─La prisión, le impedía escapar y cientos de largas y afiladas agujas y ataques de hielo, golpeaban a Deliora. Y lo han estado haciendo por 10 años, hasta que ustedes lo liberaron de su prisión, logrando que colapsara.

Lyon ordenó que sus compañeros se fueran, pero ellos se negaron y lo abrazaron, para luego volver a Lamia Scale.

Fairy Tail fue felicitado por los aldeanos, mientras que Natsu incrédulo, preguntó porque aún tenían esa forma demoniaca y una de las aldeanas se adelantó, diciendo sonriente, que ellos siempre habían sido monstruos, pero el hechizo de la luna, les hizo creer y les dio apariencias humanas, les dio recuerdos falsos y ahora, eran libres gracias a Fairy Tail.

Les pagaron con cientos de rubíes, diamantes y esmeraldas, no les dejaron embarcarse hacía Magnolia, hasta que no recibieron las piedras preciosas.

No parecía haber sido un mal día.

Solo para volver a Magnolia, encontrándose con el gremio atravesado por bastones de hierro y el sello de Phantom Lord pintarrajeado sobre el estandarte rasgado de Fairy Tail.

─ ¡Erza! ─gritó una herida Mirajane, todos se estaban refugiando en el sótano del bar ─ ¡NARU-CHAN NO APARECE! ─todos se pusieron de pie nerviosos ¡Fui a la casa, pero no está allí, creo…! ─perdió su voz por el temor─ ¡Creo que pudo haber sido secuestrado por Phantom Lord!


	4. Secuestro ¿Falta de confianza?

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**El Harén de Naruto estará compuesto por: Karin, Erza, Kagura, Mirajane, Hisui y Jenny.**

**IV: Secuestro/ ¿Falta de confianza?**

La preocupación y el miedo se disiparon para Mirajane, siendo reemplazadas por el enojo, pronto Erza, Karin y Mirajane, estaban a punto de salir a buscar a su hermanito, mientras llegaban a conclusiones precipitadas, creyendo que su hermanito, estaba en manos de Phantom Lord.

─Mirajane, Erza, Karin ─les alcanzó a llamar Makarov ─Saben muy bien, que no podemos ir a la guerra, contra Phantom ─les recordó y las tres se detuvieron, un segundo.

─Pero Phantom nos ha atacado ─gruñó Natsu enfadado.

─ ¿Y si efectivamente tienen a Naru-Chan? ─preguntó Mirajane.

─No entiendo, de dónde sacan tales conclusiones ─dijo Makarov gruñendo.

─Quizás nos han seguido ─dijo Erza, aventurándose a algo sin sentido ─Quizás saben, cuanto sobreprotegemos a Naruto y cuanto le queremos… ─el sonido de la puerta, hizo que se volvieran hacía ella, siendo Wakaba quien abrió.

─Disculpen ─dijo un ciudadano, llevando consigo el escudo de Naruto ─Creo, que esto es de uno de ustedes ─Wakaba, casi deja caer su cigarrillo, agarró firmemente el escudo y asintió, fue amable y cerró la puerta, solo para que el suelo y las paredes comenzaran a llenarse de grietas. Justo antes, de que las tres salieran volando, literalmente, Mirajane con las alas de su Satán Soul, Erza con su armadura de alas negras y Karin, estaba poniendo a prueba su Flower, haciendo brotar unas alas en su espalda.

─ ¿Qué hacemos, maestro? ─preguntó Bisca, a quien le picaban las manos, por no agarrar alguna de sus armas e ir tras las chicas, como apoyo.

─Por ahora, nada ─dijo él, sorprendiéndolos a todos ─Son tres de las miembros más fuertes del gremio, así que esperaremos. ─Comenzaron a llegar reportes, de la destrucción (y casi) erradicación de una de las bases de Phantom Lord, una que quedaba en Oak Town, a causa de un fuego misterioso. Luego, llegó un segundo reporte, sobre el ataque al edificio central de Phantom Lord.

─Este segundo reporte… ─leyó Wakaba ─Ataques de oscuridad, ataques de espadas voladoras, ataques de múltiples armas, golpes contra los muros del gremio…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Phantom Lord; Campo de Oak**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mirajane accedió a otra versión del Satán Soul: Halpas, al tiempo que congelaba la estructura de la base, causando que una de las torres y un muro, cayeran por el propio frio.

Erza, desactivó su armadura Fairy y activó su armadura de Estrella del Mañana, mientras arrojaba esferas de energía, contra los miembros de Phantom, que salían a su encuentro.

Varios miembros de Phantom Lord, fueron rápidamente derrotados por un estilo de batalla de Karin, al cual ella llamaba "Kali", en el cual empleaba otro par de brazos y usaba cuatro espadas.

Juvia y Takamaru, atacaron a Erza con su agua y fuego, creyeron que podrían hacerle mella, pero ella los contraatacó con su armadura Rueda del Cielo, dejándolos clavados a un muro, por sus ropas y las espadas que llevaba la armadura, mientras se acercaba a ellos, pero Juvia se deshizo en agua, solo para aparecer detrás de Erza, solo para que Mirajane la congelara.

─En cuanto a ti ─dijo Erza, mirando a Takamaru y apoyando una espada en su cuello, mientras regresaba a su _Kreuz-Heart_ ─Vas a decirme, todo lo que sabes, sobre un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, aparentemente secuestrado por ustedes.

─ ¡Torre Oeste! ─dijo Takamaru.

Detrás de Takamaru y Erza, apareció Aria─ ¡Cero, el hechizo que consume la vida! ─Erza ni siquiera se protegió, estaba furiosa con Phantom, por haber secuestrado a su querido hermanito. Ella sabía que José tenía la fama de ser un pervertido, el simple hecho de pensar, que quizás podría estar pervirtiendo a su querido hermanito, la ponía de los mil demonios. Erza se armó con su _Gigante _golpeó en el rostro a Takamaru, dejándolo inconsciente, para luego ir contra Aria, quién atacó con su hechizo Metsu, volviéndose un gigante y arrojando una luz sobre las chicas, la cual (en teoría), tendría que dejarlas moribundas en el suelo, pero eso no pasó.

Naruko engrandeció sus puños y golpeó a Aria con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez, dejándolo casi muerto.

─Torre Oeste ─dijo Mirajane, mientras avanzaban, golpeando a cualquiera que se les atravesara en el camino y gritándole, en busca de información.

Cuando los pobres agremiados, no sabían qué contestar, ni sabían sobre que había un (según ellas) "Niño inocente" en algún lugar el gremio, eran brutalmente golpeados. Afortunadamente, aun les quedaba algo de cordura.

Erza fue arrojada contra una pared, la cual se agrieto, la pelirroja miró furiosa a una de sus dos interlocutoras─ ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE PASA KARIN?! ─Preguntó furiosa.

─ ¡Cortarle las piernas, no nos ayudará a dar con Naru-Chan Erza! ─le gruñó.

─Sí, tienes razón ─dijo ella, mientras hacía desaparecer la espada y era adelantada por Mirajane y Karin, quienes se volvieron, al escuchar un grito de dolor y vieron a Erza enterrándole la lanza de la Piasu no Yōroi, entre las piernas, aterrando al pobre hombre, cuyo único pecado era ser miembro de ese gremio ─Y eso es, para que contestes rápido, cuando te hablan.

Las tres siguieron subiendo escaleras, recorriendo pasillos y (Erza) destruyendo todo a su alrededor, mientras rebuscaban a su hermanito. Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación personal de José y Erza tuvo una idea demasiado perturbadora, sobre lo que José podría estarle haciendo a su hermanito a puerta cerrada, así que permitió que su ira nublara su juicio y carbonizó la puerta─ ¡Aléjate de mí Otōto, José! ─gritó furiosa, mientras que sus compañeras entraban en la habitación.

─Oh, veamos nada más, qué tenemos aquí ─dijo José, sonriente, creyendo que tenía todo controlado y creyendo, que la situación estaba a su favor ─Titania, Reina Hindú y La Demonio. Supongo que vienen por el pequeño y enfermizo Naruto. Oh bueno… ─un rayo casi lo decapita─ ¡O-Oye: estoy a medio mono…! ─Erza estaba Re-Equipada, con una armadura sumamente extraña, una armadura que fusionaba a varias, tales como la armadura de la Emperatriz del Rayo, la Armadura de Velocidad y la Armadura de Alas Negras; aquello le daba una apariencia aterradora a Erza.

─ ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ─gruñó Erza, mientras liberaba su magia, acercándose a un aterrorizado José, quien retrocedía─ ¡¿Te atreves a atacar nuestro gremio y encima, te atreves a secuestrar a nuestro Otōto?! ─José dejó de retroceder, cuando se topó con la ventana ─Karin, Mirajane, destrúyanlo todo. Yo me quedaré con Naru-Chan, mientras que José y yo, platicamos un poco ─el aterrorizado José, miró a la otra pelirroja y la peliblanca, en busca de auxilio, pero ambas salieron ignorándolo.

─Va… vamos… Naru… Naruto… ayúdame, yo… yo acabo de… de darte… lo que… lo que quieres, ¿o no? ─dijo nervioso, mientras sentía la espada de Erza, acariciar su mejilla ─Yo… yo acabo de… de obsequiarte una… una magia para… para poder… hacerte… hacerte respetar… o… ¿o no, Naruto?

─ ¿Naru-Chan? ─preguntó Erza, él asintió, mientras miraba hacía un lado.

─Secuestras a nuestro Otōto, e intentas enrolarlos en tu gremio ─dijo Mirajane, quien había vuelto a su forma normal, pero eso solo lo hacía todo peor.

─ ¿Y dices estar enseñándole, alguna magia? ─preguntó Karin "divertida" ¿Aun y cuando él es bastante débil, a causa de su enfermedad?

─ ¿Sabes cuánto, nos cuidamos nosotras, de que él esté a salvo? ─preguntó Erza sonriente.

José lanzó un grito de horror y se desmayó.

─En una ocasión ─habló Naruto, mientras se subía a la espalda de Erza ─Escuché a Otosan, decir que la información, puede salvar vidas y ser muy importante ─las tres chicas, miraron la biblioteca de magias, personal de José y tomaron casi todo lo que pudieron, guardándolo en la dimensión de Re-Equipo de Erza.

Revisando un poco, las chicas descubrieron la Lacrima gigante y los mecanismos, que sacaban las piernas de ese gremio, en caso de querer atacar o escapar. Naruto fue entregado a Karin, quien comenzó el viaje de regreso al gremio, mientras que Erza y Mirajane, usaban sus máximos poderes y destruían los mecanismos mágicos, que había dentro del gremio enemigo.

─_Beast Soul en el caso de Elfman, Satán Soul en el caso de Mirajane, Animal Soul en el caso de Lisanna y… Spectrum Soul _─pensó Naruto, mirando miraba su mano derecha.

Según supieron después, José fue excomulgado de los X Magos Santos y poco faltó para que Phantom Lord, fuera catalogado como un gremio ilegal, así mismo Juvia Lockser llegó a Fairy Tail y el maestro Makarov, demostró su buena disposición, al no dudar de su palabra, de querer un cambio en su vida.

En las noches siguientes, Naruto no podía dominar el Take Over: Spectrum Soul, solo logrando transformar sus brazos en largas garras hechas de sombras, pero no duraban más de unos 10 segundos y acababa exhausto.

Tenía que ir, lentamente, en su nueva magia, pues dominar una magia lanzadora no era fácil, (o al menos así lo era, para él). Pero, estaba decidido a dominarla, estaba decidido a seguir creciendo, a seguir hacía adelante.

A forjarse un nombre, por sí mismo. Tenía y debía de superarse a sí mismo.

Titania: La reina de las hadas y la más poderosa.

Kieran: El príncipe de las hadas, el menor y el más débil.

Él iba a cambiar eso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**El Harén de Naruto estará compuesto por: Karin, Erza, Kagura, Mirajane, Hisui y Jenny.**

**V**

_**05.1: Volviendo a la Normalidad**_

─Según estos archivos, traídos por Makarov-San y los testimonios de ambas partes... ─decía Belno ─José Porla estaba planificando causar un auténtico caos, planeaba no solo una guerra contra Fairy Tail, sino contra varios gremios ─Makarov escuchaba todo con calma.

─Fairy Tail, es inocente de todos los cargos ─Gran Doma ─Solo actuaron cuando y como debían hacerlo, tras ser provocados a una guerra, planificada por José Porla.

Un rato después, estaba Makarov afuera, sentado en las gradas del consejo ─No esperaba que se nos exonerara de todos los cargos ─dijo Makarov asombrado.

─Fue un caso de secuestro e intento de adoctrinamiento, Maky ─dijo Shitō ─Te defendí, lo sabes, ¿no?

─Jellal también ─dijo Makarov sonriente.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico? ─preguntó.

─Se encuentra bien ─dijo Makarov.

─ ¿Padece de alguna enfermedad? ─preguntó Shitō.

─Su núcleo mágico no es lo suficientemente grande como para usar hechizos complejos, su piel es bastante frágil y es el más pequeño de entre todos en el gremio, así que todos lo cuidan mucho ─dijo Makarov ─Si Erza es Titania, la reina de las hadas y la más poderosa de entre todas las existentes, entonces Naruto es Kieran el hada más débil y el más pequeño.

─Es un niño, con un grandioso futuro, a pesar de sus limitaciones ─aseguró Shitō, asombrando a Makarov por tales palabras.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

─ ¡Muy bien, aún tenemos forma de tienda de campaña, pero finalmente podemos comenzar a realizar nuestras misiones! ─dijo Mirajane y todos celebraron, mientras que comenzaban a darse golpes frente al tablero de misiones.

─ ¡Tenemos suerte de que el tablero siga intacto, aun después de todo lo que pasó, así que no lo destruyan! ─les gritó a todos Laki.

─Mirajane, ¿sabes dónde está Loke? ─preguntó Lucy ─Quería agradecerle, el que recuperara mis llaves, luego del combate.

─Acaba de irse a realizar una misión ─dijo Mirajane ─Por cierto, ¿no estaba enfadados tus espíritus, por perder las llaves?

─No me lo recuerdes ─asustada ─Cuando lo recuerdo, me duele el trasero ─solo entonces, notó a Naruto en un rincón─ ¿Le ocurre algo, a Naruto-Kun?

─Aún no sabe cómo ocurrió, pero aquellos guantes que le compró Laxus fueron destruidos, el escudo está intacto ─informó Gray ─Aun así, aún posee ese escudo.

Un barril de cerveza pasó volando por allí, ante todos se encontraba una rara pelea entre Erza y Laxus.

─Intenta decir eso de nuevo ─le retó la pelirroja.

─No necesitamos a los débiles en este gremio ─dijo Laxus, mientras comenzaba a culpar a unos y a otros, pues en lo que Erza, Mirajane y Karin salían a salvar a Naruto, el resto fue atacado por los Phantom Lords.

─Ni siquiera auxiliaste en la pelea o fuiste a ayudarnos a salvar a Naru-Chan, no tienes el derecho de decir de quién fue la culpa ─dijo Mirajane.

─ ¡Laxus! ─gritó Mab enfadado.

─Cuando herede el gremio, me desharé de todos los débiles ─dijo Laxus ─Aunque, de haber estado allí, no hubiera habido tantos problemas.

─Si para ti Ersa-Nee y Karin-Nee son débiles... entonces no te quedarán más de 3 Magos ─dijo Naruto ─Y.… no creo que te guste mucho el nombre del gremio, ¿o sí? Fairy Tail, ¿con qué objetivo quedártelo? ─todos veían como Naruto enfrentaba a Natsu, mientras que dejaba que la tinta se secara y luego entregaba una tanda de sellos mágicos─ ¿Por qué no fundar tu propio gremio, algo como _Zeus_?

**05.2: ¡Conozco una nueva amiga, durante una misión rango S!**

─Mirajane, me retiraré a realizar esta misión ─dijo Erza, enseñando la nueva misión.

─Entendido ─dijo la peliblanca, mientras lo anotaba en el papel.

Erza se retiró del gremio o de lo que quedaba del mismo, el boletín del trabajo era muy informativo, teniendo en cuenta que se daban datos sobre los 5 miembros del gremio Dark Unicorn. No quería usar una armadura extra, así que solo alquiló un caballo y fue a la zona donde se decía que estaba el gremio ilegal.

Llegó a la zona y tuvo que Re-Equiparse con una ropa de aldeana sencilla, allí conocería a una maga independiente, una chica de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, vistiendo con ropas blancas, similares a las suyas. No tardaron en hacerse amigas, enseñándole a Erza su espada, le contó que un Rōnnin anciano, la había entrenado y se había quedado con la espada de su fallecido maestro, llamada _Legión_, ambas chicas, miraban por la ventana de una casa, en la cual parecía estar ocurriendo una pelea, allí dentro se encontraban dos miembros de Dark Unicorn, los cuales le estaban exigiendo a un hombre de familia, pagar un dinero, por la supuesta protección que concedían a la aldea, el hombre se negó y uno de aquellos magos, levantó su espada, pero Erza llegó con su Armadura de Velocidad y usando la espada de Kreuz-Heart, la más fuerte de todas, mandó un golpe, que acabó por golpear en el estómago, a uno de los sujetos y mandarlo a estrellarse, contra la pared de una casa, tanta fue la sorpresa, que todos los presentes gritaron.

─ ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, para atacarnos?! ─gritó uno de los sujetos, mientras extendía una de sus magias y cargaba una esfera de magia de luz, pero Erza le dio un golpe en el estómago, antes de darle una patada y sacarlo de la casa.

─ ¡White...! ─intentó el otro.

─ **¡Ochiro! (Cae)** ─escuchó y fue jalado hacía el suelo, por obra de una magia de gravedad, antes de ser golpeado por Erza en la cara y lanzado hacía su compañero, ambos fuera de la casa.

─Ustedes son miembros de Dark Unicorn, son presas y nosotras somos sus depredadoras ─aseguró Erza, parada junto a la chica de cabello negro, quien le colocaba un pie en el pecho a uno de ellos─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿qué le han hecho a este pueblo?

─No.… nosotros... nosotros somos el Dark Unicorn. Nosotros estamos bajo el mando de La Alianza Balam y no somos el único gremio oscuro, bajo el mando de ellos ─dijo uno de ellos.

─Entonces, ¿Qué es esta Alianza Balam? ─preguntó la pelinegra.

─Solo... solo somos dos miembros, pero nuestro maestro lo sabe todo, solo sabemos que es una alianza de gremios oscuros ─dijo el otro.

─Es toda la información que tenemos ─dijo el que había informado ─Solo sabemos que somos uno de los muchos gremios oscuros bajo el mando de la Alianza, pero no sabemos quiénes están _al mando_ de la Alianza, o lo que buscan ─ante esto, Erza los dejó inconscientes, los ató con cadenas y se retiró, junto a su nueva compañera, jurándoles a los pueblerinos, que se desharía de los otros miembros del _Dark Unicorn_.

Erza y su nueva amiga (llamada Kagura) se retiraron, hacía donde estaba la base de ese Gremio, solo corriendo, para no desgastar su magia. Necesitaban información sobre esta Alianza Balam.

Las chicas llegaron hasta un edificio abandonado por la aldea y ahora, colgaba un letrero que decía _Dark Unicorn_, mal escrito. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, cuatro sujetos salieron y uno de ellos, aquel de la capa, era claramente el maestro del gremio.

─ ¡Captúrenla: nos será útil para la futura resurrección de Zeref! ─los ojos de la chica se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa─ ¡Grimoire Heart nos dará todo lo que queramos!

─ **¡Súper Nova!** ─exclamó uno de ellos, creando una esfera de fuego gigantesca.

─ **¡Entei no Yōroi! (Emperatriz del Fuego)** ─exclamó Erza, siendo revestida por su armadura de fuego y las llamas no tuvieron efecto alguno en ella, mientras empuñaba su espada y lanzaba un corte, el cual creó una medialuna de fuego, la cual los quemó a dos de ellos, pero no al líder.

Dos de los magos, rodearon sus espadas con magia y le pasaron por el lado a Erza, corriendo hacía Kagura, quien se veía preparada para enfrentarse a ellos, flexionó un poco las piernas, llevando su mano derecha a la empuñadura, pero sin desenfundar la Katana por el momento. Pero uno de ellos saltó hacía ella y la chica bloqueó la espada de su rival, con la funda de la Katana, en otro trató de agarrarla por sorpresa, pero ella enterró su Katana en el suelo, impulsándose hacia arriba y dándole una patada doble a su oponente, el cual desapareció en el aire, antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo─ _**¡Shunshin no Mahō!**_ ─pensó la chica.

─ **¡Nisshoku no Jikkō! (Ejecución del Eclipse)** ─exclamaron ambos magos, formando una cruz con sus magias de sol y luna.

─ **¡Shīsu no Dageki! (Golpe de la Vaina)** ─exclamó Kagura desenfundando su Kataka, pero lanzó el golpe al sujetar la vaina, primero golpeó a uno y la sorpresa del compañero, le otorgó el tiempo suficiente para golpearlo a él también, el dolor fue suficiente como para derrotarlos a ambos. Enfundó su Katana.

─ ¡¿Qué creen que...?! ─el líder del gremio, se dio cuenta de que la chica usó la magia suficiente como para incapacitarlos, pero no para matarlos ─Bien ─murmuró, mientras levantaba su mano derecha y creaba una esfera de color verde─ **¡Zero Slash!** ─exclamó, al tiempo que generaba un látigo, el cual fue contra Erza, la cual se hizo a un lado, mientras que el látigo dejaba un corte profundo en el suelo.

─ **¡Setsudan-En! (Llamas Cortantes)** ─exclamó Erza, lanzando una llamarada, contra su oponente.

─ **¡Kurai Shōgeki! (Barrera Oscura)** ─exclamó él, defendiéndose con una barrera ─La gran Titania, la maga de armadura... la inigualable Erza Scarlet... ─comenzó a reírse ─Derrotarte y entregarte a Grimoire Heart, será un auténtico placer.

─ **¡Honō no Keiji! (Revelación de la Llama)** ─exclamó la chica, enterrando su espada en el suelo, mientras que el líder de ese gremio, era quemado por un geiser de fuego y derrotado, aún estaba vivo y Erza empleó su Kaiō no Yōroi (Armadura del Rey del Mar), manifestando aguas hirvientes y con ellas mojó a su enemigo, salvándole la vida y evitando que muriera al ser quemado, quedando en el suelo inconsciente, pero Kagura le dio un golpe, haciéndolo despertar y apuntándole con su Katana.

─ ¿Qué es la Alianza Balam? ─preguntó la pelinegra, acercándose a la pelirroja.

─Tres gremios sumamente poderosos, han prometido a otros gremios poder ─dijo el líder del gremio, asustando ─Han prometido cambiar las cosas, cambiar el sistema mismo. Solo conozco el nombre de uno de los tres gremios: Grimoire Heart.

El alcalde les entregó las sumas de dinero de la recompensa, bien merecidas a las chicas.

El Rōnnin, miró a su alumna desde la lejanía y solo con mirarse, ambos supieron que su camino juntos se había terminado, Kagura y Erza se abrazaron, prometiéndose mutuamente, volver a verse a futuro.


	6. Misiones Reales (o Misiones de la Realez

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**El Harén de Naruto estará compuesto por: Karin, Erza, Kagura, Mirajane, Hisui y Jenny.**

**06: Misiones Reales (o Misiones de la Realeza, mejor dicho)**

**Recuerdo**

_Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, se habían hecho de un nombre mientras eran miembros de Konohagakure no Sato. Todo el mundo tenía un auténtico temor hacía Minato, por ser quien recuperó el Hiraishin y por usarlo en contra de Iwagakure no Sato durante la pasada guerra, así como ser el creador del Rasengan y un usuario de Fūton, que solo podría ser comparado con Sabaku no Rasa._

_Cuando escaparon de Konoha, no lo hicieron por un deseo tardío de defender a su hijo, de Danzō. _

_Pero sin lugar a dudas, el Yami no Shinobi, fue la causa. _

_Para cuando Minato descubrió que Danzō Sabía la ubicación del lugar donde nacería su hijo, ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiarlo y supieron que los vendió a un enmascarado quien se hacía llamar Uchiha Madara. _

_Jamás supieron si realmente se trataba de Madara, solo sabían que Danzō y el enmascarado, querían controlar al Kyūbi, ante eso Minato empleó los meses que aún faltaban para el nacimiento de Naruto y creó una vasija, similar a aquella que estaba en poder de Kumogakure y que pertenecía a Rikudō Sen'nin, en ella encerró al Kyūbi, luego selló la vasija en el pergamino más pequeño que pudo encontrar, mientras que Kakashi se llevaba dicho pergamino, lo más lejano que podía y lo dejaba abandonado, en un paraje solo conocido por el Hatake._

_Luego de eso huyeron del continente, llevándose a su hijo Naruto en brazos y en medio de su viaje y su desembarco en las tierras de Earth-Land, conocerían a la bebé Karin, la cual había sido abandonada, en una aldea recubierta de cenizas, donde no había ni un alma..._

**Recuerdo Interrumpido**

─Minato-Kun, hora de levantarse ─dijo Kushina, haciendo que su novio abriera los ojos y se sentara en la cama.

─Buenos días, Kushina-Chan ─dijo el hombre aun dormido, pero de buen humor, tanteó un poco por la cama y encontró sus ropas al lado, para luego mirar a su esposa ─Querida, ¿ocurre algo?

─Así es, su majestad, el rey Thomas E. Fiore, nos ha pedido a nosotros derrotar a un gremio oscuro, se hacen llamar Avatar ─informó Kushina, mientras que su esposo agarraba unos documentos referentes al gremio ─Están recolectando unas llaves que pueden abrir un sello, el cual contiene al mago oscuro Zeref ─Minato suspiró y se llevó una mano a las sienes.

─ ¿Y resucitarlo? ─preguntó él.

─Algo tipo Edo Tensei, pero más... terminado ─dijo Kushina.

─O más peligroso. Esto es lo que me gustaba de ser un ninja: el Chakra era neutral y no se dividía en luz y oscuridad ─gruñó Minato, mientras se metía a bañar y salía vestido con una camiseta negra, un pantalón negro y una gabardina blanca con fuego negro en la parte baja. Ambos salieron de su hogar y se reportaron ante el rey de Fiore, notificando que ellos tomarían la misión y partieron rápidamente, con una variación del Shunshin, que era casi una copia del Hiraishin y que a Minato le había costado demasiado desarrollar.

Tras casi día y medio de viaje, llegaron a la ciudad donde Avatar se encontraba, escucharon gritos y entraron en el lugar, encontrándose con una mina, en la cual los ciudadanos estaban siendo usados como mano de obra esclava.

Algunos magos los azotaban por momentos y todos dirigidos por un hombre rubio largo hasta sus hombros, alto y delgado, de ojos café, llevando una coraza de metal plateada, cubriéndola con un abrigo blanco, hombreras negras y un pantalón negro.

Junto a él, una mujer alta de piel morena, cabello largo plateado, con un copete hacía arriba, llevaba una capa negra, un sostén azul y una especie de taparrabos azul, llevando unas mayas en sus piernas y unas sandalias negras.

─ ¡Vamos, Brair y yo no tenemos todo el día, inútiles! ─gritó el sujeto.

─Jerome ─le reprendió la tal Brair.

─Vamos Brair, sabes bien que necesitamos descubrir si aquí está ese supuesto sello y reportarlo ─dijo Jerome.

─No lo estoy negando ─dijo ella ─Pero si no mantenemos la calma, bien que alguno de nosotros dos, teniendo en cuenta como somos y como nos gusta que las cosas se nos den rápidas, somos capaces de destruir la cueva y no solo sepultaríamos a estos inútiles ─por un instante, los esclavos se detuvieron, debido al miedo de ser sepultados vivos ─Sino que podríamos perder el acceso al sello de Zeref ─Minato le tapó la boca a Kushina.

─ "_Aun no, Kushina-Chan"_ ─dijo Minato, mientras trataba de revisar la zona ─ _"Por favor, utiliza tu detección y dime si puedes captar más firmas mágicas, vamos al gremio, lo destruimos y luego los derrotamos a ellos"_ ─su esposa asintió, cerró los ojos y se concentró, los abrió y le señaló una dirección, fueron hasta el edificio de Avatar.

Kushina no usó su magia, sino que empleó su Kōngo Fusa, utilizó las Cadenas de Chakra, para rodear el gremio enemigo y luego, empleó el modo Sen'nin para poder emplear una cantidad absurda de Chakra y lograr así aplastar el edificio entero, sin importarle quien pudiera estar dentro.

El plan de Avatar iba más allá de esclavizar a un pueblo entero, sino que, habían obligado al pueblo, a cavar en un lugar donde aseguraban que estaba uno de los sellos de Zeref.

Cuando vieron que el gremio fue destruido, marido y mujer estaban dispuestos, no solo a usar su Magia, sino también Chakra, si realmente había un sello en ese lugar y si realmente Avatar poseía una de las llaves de Zeref, entonces el mundo entero estaba en un grave aprieto.

Pronto, se escucharon gritos de asombro e incredulidad, solo quedaban la tal Blair y el tal Jerome, quienes estaban incrédulos, ante la destrucción de su edificio y con sus compañeros aun dentro.

─ ¡Ustedes, bastardos! ─gritó Jerome, mientras desenfundaba su rara espada, la cual estaba compuesta de fuego negro e iba contra ambos magos, los cuales se miraron el uno al otro.

─ **¡Gear Shift: Red Zone! (Cambio de Marcha: Zona Roja)** ─dijo Minato sonriente, mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies, mientras que Blair creaba clones, los cuales eran dominados por las emociones de la Ira, el miedo y la felicidad, lanzándose las cuatro contra Minato. Pero el rubio resultó ser muy "rápido" para ellas, logrando golpearlas con fuerza y disipando a las clones.

Jerome iba con su espada en alto y la extendió hacía el frente, intentando ensartar a Kushina, en ella, pero la mujer envió sus cadenas cuyas garras atraparon el brazo derecho de su enemigo y lo arrojaron contra un muro aun el pie, haciendo que se golpeara con fuerza, antes de ser agarrado por una pierna y lanzado contra un árbol.

Lanzó a Jerome al cielo, quien soltó su espada, arrojándosela a la mujer.

─ **¡Mizu Kagami no Jutsu! (Jutsu Espejo de Agua)** ─exclamó Kushina, usando Chakra, creando un espejo, del cual surgió una segunda espada, la cual voló hacía la primera, golpeándose ambas entre sí y saliendo ella intacta.

─ **¡Motor!** ─Minato utilizó otro de sus hechizos, para ir aún más rápido, golpeando a Blair en la barbilla con un puño y haciéndola volar, a la misma altura que su compañero, se acercó a Kushina e hizo que el tiempo fuera para ambos, a la misma velocidad, atrapando Kushina a ambos magos oscuros con sus cadenas y atrayéndolos a tierra, Minato aprovechó su velocidad y los golpeó con patadas las cuales estaban cargadas con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndoles defenderse.

Logrando entre ambos, eliminar al gremio Avatar, pues los demás miembros, fueron sepultados por el derrumbe, pero pudieron sacarlos de entre los escombros y gracias a la Ralentización de Minato, todos vivirían.

Inmediatamente, los llevaron ante los Rune Knights.


	7. La Alianza de la Luz

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**El Harén de Naruto estará compuesto por: Karin, Erza, Kagura, Mirajane, Hisui y Jenny.**

**07: Alianza de Luz**

Para Erza, Karin y Mirajane, era supremamente extraño, el ver a su Otōto, el controlar tan bien una magia como el Take Over, pero les asustaba el hecho de que el núcleo mágico de Naruto, no era lo que podría llamarse "grande", su núcleo mágico era pequeño y no tenía la resistencia suficiente, para usarlo por largos periodos de tiempo, aunque las tres se relajaron, cuando creyeron que Naruto se había dado cuenta de esto y realizaba las misiones ordinarias, misiones de rango E.

Ser camarero en un restaurante, para ellas eso estaba bien. (Solo hasta que Laxus les decía que, siendo Naruto literalmente un lindo Shotacon, podría ser visto como una presa por alguna Shotaconera en el restaurante). Eso bastaba para que las tres, volaran hacía dicho lugar, con el corazón en la mano, solo para relajarse, al ver que, nada de lo dicho por Laxus era verdad y todo seguía normal.

Pasear perros, arreglar un jardín, ayudar con una plaga, entre otras tareas de rango E, entre esas limpiar el gremio o decorarlo.

Naruto estuvo ayudando en un restaurante cercano a Hangleton y a ese mismo restauren, llegaron Erza, Lucy, Natsu y Gray, quienes eran camareros, aunque Yajima, le estaba enseñando a Naruto a cocinar y él aprendía supremamente rápido, así que ahora el ex–consejero, tenía ayuda en la cocina.

─Durante el secuestro de Naruto, por parte del líder de Phantom Lord, Lamia Scale, se vio envuelta en un problema extra: acabar con un grupo de sujetos, quienes querían resucitar al mago oscuro Zeref y, en medio de eso, nos acabamos enterando de que un miembro del consejo jamás había existido (Jellal) y el otro, era miembro de un gremio oscuro (Ultear) ─estas palabras, eran dichas por Yajima ─Ahora, ni Jellal, ni yo estamos en el Consejo, para defender a Fairy Tail, así que Natsu-Kun y Jellal-Kun, tengan cuidado, porque un nuevo Consejo está a punto de surgir y yo, ya no estaré allí, para defender a Fairy Tail.

─Sí ─dijeron ambos, algo asustados por la mirada del anciano.

Al volver al edificio, recibieron una... clase extra, por parte de Mirajane.

─Tártaro, Grimoire Heart y Oración Seis, conforman La Alianza Balam y están comandando a los gremios oscuros, restantes, están intentando crear tanto caos como les sea posible ─explicaba Mirajane ─Cada uno de ellos, posee cierto número de gremios asociados y controlan el bajo mundo mágico.

─ ¿Dices que tres gremios, pueden intimidar lo suficiente, a otros gremios oscuros, para que hagan lo que ellos quieran? ─preguntó un asombrado e incrédulo Freed.

─Prepárense ─dijo Makarov ─Porque Fairy Tail... entrará en la guerra.

─Erza-Nee, Mira-Nee y Gildarts ─dijo Naruto ─Que vayan nuestros miembros rango S. Si estuviera Mystogan, le pediríamos ir.

─ ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO, NARUTO?! ─Gritó Natsu─ ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR A LUCHAR CONTRA ELLOS...! ─Mirajane y Erza, le pisaron la espalda a Natsu.

─No le grites a Naru-Chan ─dijeron ambas, sin dejar de pisarlo.

─Naruto tiene razón, debes enviar lo mejor, de lo mejor ─dijo Makarov.

─No lo mejor, Ojisan ─dijo Naruto ─Sino a nuestros miembros, más poderosos.

Casi dos horas después, en representación de Fairy Tail estaban Gildarts, Mirajane, Erza, Natsu y Gray.

En representación de Blue Pegasus estaban: Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki y Hibiki Lates.

En representación de Lamia Scale: Jura Neeks (quien era el rango S), Lyon Vastia y Sherry Blendy.

En representación de Cait Shelter estaba una niña llamada Wendy.

Jura, con la ayuda de Hibiki Lates, les enseñó a los demás la información que habían recolectado sobre Oración Seis y, justo cuando querían partir en la nave con forma de pegaso, Cristina, esta fue destruida y allí, ante todos, se encontraban los miembros de Oración Seis, pero solo tenían algo de información de Cobra, Racer, Hot Eye, de ellos tres, tenían información, pero no sabían nada de la chica de cabello blanco, el hombre grande de piel bronceada y cabello blanco o del chico de cabello negro, que estaba dormido sobre una alfombra mágica.

─ **¡Big Dark Rondo!** ─exclamó el líder del grupo, arrojando una esfera de magia oscura inmensa, con el objetivo de terminar, con las vidas de sus oponentes.

Todos retrocedieron, debido a la gran cantidad de magia que estaba liberando aquel ataque, Erza deseaba ponerse al frente y detenerlo, pero todos (incluso ella), sabían que no lo lograría, entonces, una voz misteriosa le habló al oído a Natsu, todos sintieron como la magia de Natsu despertó de forma inesperada, Natsu, aunque no entendía que estaba pasando, un hechizo estaba siendo gritado desde su alma, mientras que aquella nueva magia de fuego, inundaba su cuerpo─ **¡Karyū-ma no Dan hendō! (Cataclismo del Dragón Demoniaco de Fuego) **─exclamó Natsu, mientras un par de cuernos salían desde sus sienes y un aura escarlata/negra lo rodeaba, al tiempo que sus puños eran revestidos por fuego escarlata, mientras que él, atacaba de frente, saltó y llevó todo el fuego, a su puño derecho lanzando una esfera de fuego.

─ ¡Natsu! ─gritó Erza, preocupada, cuando vio una gran cantidad de fuego, casi parecía un pequeño sol. Todos en el gremio, sabían, que algo extraño le ocurrió a Natsu, tras la última misión.

El de cabello blanco y de piel bronceada, liberó una cantidad aun mayor de su magia, causando una explosión, al colisionar con el ataque de Natsu, la explosión, a Erza le fue casi que imposible contener con su armadura de escudos, siendo estos destruidos y saliendo todos los miembros de la Alianza malheridos, al tiempo que Wendy era secuestrada.

Cuando Wendy despertó, se encontraba sola ante un sarcófago, en un lugar extraño, cerró sus ojos y sintió la magia de sus compañeros, no estaban tan lejos y seguramente, la estarían buscando, al ver el sarcófago, en su interior estaba Jellal─ ¿desean que yo lo resucite? ─se preguntó la chica. Ella no era mucho de luchar, le tenía un gran temor a la lucha, pero, aun así, podía sacar su valor cuando hacía falta, Jellal y ella se habían conocido cuando eran jóvenes, ella le dijo que quería pertenecer a un gremio y él lo llevó ante el maestro de Cait Shelter y ahora... su querido Jellal-Niisan, no solo estaba muerto, sino que sus enemigos querían hacer algo con él ─Perdóname ─lloró la chica, mientras aspiraba aire. ─Ellos... está más que claro, que quieren resucitarte, por algún motivo y yo... yo no puedo permitir que te dañen, o que dañen a otros...

No había nadie en la base, así que nadie salió herido cuando Wendy hizo colapsar la base sobre sí misma, en lo que ella salía literalmente volando.


	8. Titania y Kieran

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**N/A Laura: Me desentendí de este Fic por un tiempo, a causa de que aún existía "Esperanza Draconiana" y las situaciones, eran exactamente las mismas y para mí, sería reescribir todo nuevamente, lo cual sería bastante frustrante.**

**08: Titania y Kieran.**

Makarov, Erza, Gildarts, Mirajane, Minato y Kushina, anunciaron el próximo examen para pasar a rango S. Los elegidos para intentar superarse eran: Karin, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Freed, Levy y Mest. Pero, cada uno tenía derecho a llevar una pareja.

Natsu y Happy.

Gray y Loke.

Juvia y Lisanna.

Elfman y Evergreen.

Cana y Lucy.

Freed y Bickslow.

Levy y Gajeel.

Wendy y Mest.

Fueron hasta la isla safgrada del gremio y allí, empezó todo: Enfrentaron a algún miembro de rango S del gremio. Hicieron una carrera, en busca de la tumba de Mavis. Enfrentaron a miembros de Grimoire Heart.

Derrotaron a Hades, (quien luego sería asesinado por el hermano mayor de Natsu)

Y finalmente, enfrentaron a Acnologia, solo para que la isla fuera aparentemente destruida, por el dragón.

Pero ahora, gracias a las órdenes del 4° Maestro de Fairy Tail, ante los rumores de la reaparición de la isla, otros miembros fueron a buscar los restos de la isla, trayendo a los antiguos agremiados.

―Entonces, Macao ―dijo Erza― ¿Por qué nos estamos dirigiendo, hacía ese castillo? ―todos se sentían confundidos, con respecto a aquel castillo imponente de color blanco, techos anaranjados, con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el frente. Pero solo Lucy y Levy, prestaban atención a los dos Dragones Slayers reales (Natsu y Gajeel), intentando que dejaran su mareo. Nadie miró, ni auxilió a Laxus.

―Es el nuevo edificio del gremio ―dijo un sonriente Macao, asombrando a los recién llegados ―El Alcazar de Fairy Tail, no solo es el hogar de los miembros del gremio, sino que es la primera fuerza de defensa, no solo de Magnolia, sino del reino. Deberán de reunirse con el maestro ―su sonrisa creció, pero nadie dijo nada, finalmente descendieron en un aeropuerto, para los barcos voladores y entraron por una puerta, pero solo habían unas escaleras. Todos quedaron confundidos, cuando aparecieron ante las puertas exteriores del gremio, se miraron entre ellos, Macao les permitió entrar e informó, que el maestro les explicaría todo, así como ellos tendrían que darle a él, algunas explicaciones; todos aceptaron tales cosas y siguieron caminando, entraron al edificio y se quedaron aún más asombrados ―El primer piso, es la sala de estar, a la derecha está el restaurante, a la izquierda los baños. ―Subieron unas escaleras, encontrándose con un pasillo lleno de habitaciones―el segundo piso son las habitaciones, aunque aún existe Fairy Hills y Fairy Knight ha sido reconstruido ―todos estaban asombrados, un miembro dijo que habían traído finalmente, el cuadro del maestro y Macao dijo que lo colgaran―, en el tercer piso está la sala de misiones, en el cuarto está la oficina y habitación del maestro. ―Resumió. Todos aquellos rescatados de Tenrō, siguieron a Macao, subieron y subieron las escaleras, hasta la oficina del cuarto piso, un llamado y un "pase" después, esta se abrió encontrándose a un clon de Minato, sentado tras un escritorio, excepto por que tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, Kushina se agarró el corazón. Naruto, actual 4° maestro del gremio, estaba vestido con una capa escarlata, llevaba una camisa de manga larga negra y estaba firmando unos documentos ―Maestro, tiene una audiencia pendiente ―informó Macao, con emoción en su voz.

―Tercer piso, Macao ―dijo Naruto con un tono de desinterés total, mientras seguía firmando documentos. Los ojos de Mirajane, Erza y Karin, se abrieron aún más, aún estaban intentando hacer el traslado de: "un pequeño niño" a "un imponente hombre", para todos ya era muy obvio, quien era el 4° maestro de Fairy Tail, las tres se mordieron el labio, cuando escucharon la voz de Naruto, actualmente de 17 años

La última vez que la mayoría de los presentes, lo habían visto, había sido hace 7 años, él tenía por ese entonces unos 10 años.

La última vez que Minato y Kushina lo habían visto... quizás a sus 4 años.

El grupo Tenrō, descendió, hasta la sala del primer piso. Varios se les quedaron mirando algo extrañados, hasta que notaron los tatuajes de Fairy Tail, en los hombros de varios, gritando de felicidad y trajeron comida.

― ¡Suficiente griterío! ―gritó una mujer de cabello violeta, algo enfadada.

―Kinana ―dijo Makarov asombrado. Él la había salvado, devolviéndole su cuerpo humano, ella había sido Cubelios, la serpiente de Cobra, el Dragón Slayer del Veneno.

―Maestro Makarov, chicos ―saludó Kinana con una sonrisa y luego miró a los demás ―Saben que, al maestro no le gustan las fiestas. Traigan algo de comer y comamos todos, en lo que el maestro manda a llamarlos ―todos obedecieron, fueron y volvieron de la cocina, varias veces, los de la Isla Tenrō, comenzaron a comer, al terminar, subieron al tercer piso, según las ordenes de Naruto, donde se sentaron, él bajó algunos minutos después, mientras se quejaba entre susurros del papeleo y se sentó ante ellos, el rubio no parecía tener ganas de hablar, el silencio llevó a una atmosfera sofocante.

―Na... _"Naru-Chan"_ ―susurró Kushina, mirando fijamente al hombre ante ella, le entraron unas fuertes ganas de llorar, al ver al hombre ante ella. Naruto resultaba imponente.

Muy imponente.

Un recuerdo, llegó a la mente de Erza.

**Recuerdo**

_Tan pronto como volvieron de la misión en contra de Oración Seis, lo primero que hizo Erza fue abrazar a Naruto y presentárselo al nuevo miembro del gremio, una chica Dragona Slayer, llamada Wendy, Naruto le tendió la mano a la chica de cabello azul y se presentó de forma un poco fría._

_Erza y Mirajane, estuvieron mimando a Naruto, (como solían hacerlo muy a menudo), mientras que daban el informe de la misión a Makarov. Solo el escuchar, todas las cosas que habían hecho, escuchar sobre los hechizos de los demás miembros de la misión... eso solo causó que la oscuridad dentro de Naruto, se acentuara. Se volvió peor, cuando tras una misión, Wendy llegó a utilizar su Magia de Dragón Slayer del Cielo._

_Naruto sabía que algo estaba mal en su cuerpo, podía sentirlo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo lentamente, se iba desgastando. _

_Se comenzaba a sentir fatigado._

_Se preguntó, si acaso así se sentiría la muerte._

_El chico rubio, desapareció de la vista, no solo de sus hermanas, sino de todos en el gremio, por casi dos semanas._

_Volvieron a saber de él, cuando las chicas registraron el sótano de la casa, lo encontraron allí, iluminándose con varios candelabros y velas, que flotaban en el aire._

―_Naru... Naru-Chan, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Mirajane. La exposición de magia era tan alta y densa, en ese lugar, que ninguna de las tres se sentía bien._

―_Sí, estoy bien ―dijo él, con un tono calmado._

― _¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Erza acercándose a él, muy lentamente. Algo NO estaba bien y eso, ella lo sabía. Algo estaba supremamente mal, con su hermanito, en ese sótano, era tan, pero tan malo..._

―_Sí, solo... solo estoy algo cansado y.… agitado, debido a todas estas investigaciones que he estado haciendo ―contestó. Dicen que el amor es ciego, y eso se demostró, cuando ellas no notaron que claramente, el tono de voz de Naruto, denotaba que estaba inventándose una excusa._

― _¿Investigaciones? ―preguntó Mirajane, con una clara curiosidad, pero Naruto se levantó rápidamente y recogió los pergaminos, en los cuales estaba escribiendo y los guardó rápidamente en los bolsillos, de su pantalón. El rubio besó a cada una de ellas, en la mejilla._

―_Naru-Chan ―dijo Erza, haciendo que él dejara de caminar, cuando estaba subiendo el primer escalón, para salir del sótano― ¿Te sientes bien, en verdad? Has estado toda una semana desaparecido._

―_Solo no me he pasado por el gremio, eso es todo ―dijo él, mientras caminaba fuera del sótano. ―Estoy seguro de que ninguna de ellas, notará la tabla suelta, después de todo, está debajo del escritorio. ―se acomodó su guante y activó las runas de su mano, todos los pergaminos, que había guardado en sus bolsillos, fueron a parar a una tabla suelta, del sótano._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Fue esa investigación tuya, ¿verdad? ―dijo Erza, con un tono tan calmado y maternal, que a más de uno le causó escalofrió ―Fue esa investigación tuya, la que ahora te tiene... bueno... en...

―Sano ―dijo él, con ese mismo tono de voz cansado o de desinterés ―Sí. ―Miró hacía otra dirección ―La investigación. Mi experimento, me sanó ―nadie decía nada.

― ¿Qué era lo que padecías, Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó Erza, la cual notó el tono de voz cansado de Naruto, pero supuso que sería, por todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo, hace algunos segundos. Makarov y Minato llegaron a la misma conclusión, el papeleo era un enemigo casi imbatible y preferían un ejército enemigo humano, antes que el papeleo.

―Alguien logró sellarme, de eso ya varios años, décadas incluso ―dijo él ―Creo que ocurrió, mientras aún estábamos en las Naciones Elementales, mientras aún era un bebé, pues fue algo realizado 100% a base de Chakra ―Minato y Kushina, lo miraron fijamente, esperando que explicara de qué se trataba ―Fue una fusión: **Yōryō no Fūin (Sellado de Capacidad)** y **Shinda no Fūin (Sello del Muerto en Vida)**, un sello masivo de diez runas a base de Chakra.

― "_Alguien quería mantenerte con vida, pero muy debilitado, para hacer cualquier cosa"_ ―susurró Minato horrorizado, aunque todos escucharon perfectamente sus palabras.

―El sello desgarraría una parte de sí mismo, tras un golpe emocional que fuera muy grande ―dijo Naruto, una sombra de pesar, pasó por sus ojos ―Cuando nos enteramos de la desaparición de la isla, cuando se les dio por muertos, comencé a hiperventilarme, mientras que la noticia aun no era... comprendida a un 100%, por mi yo de 10 años. Recuerdo que perdí el conocimiento, fui atendido por Porlyusca. Mientras me curaba, la mitad del sello fue destruido.

» Las siguientes semanas en el gremio, fueron de pena, un ambiente muy pesado y de desilusión, se sembró en el gremio a más no poder. Casi ni éramos capaces de respirar o.… o al menos, así fue para mí, casi por una semana entera. No podía, ni quería seguir con aquellas investigaciones, en las cuales había estado tan metido, pero especialmente, ya no me eran necesarias, cuando Porlyusca descubrió que estaba sellado y que la mitad del sello ya no existía, tras entender de qué se trataba aquel sello, se lo agradecí y.… pensé en ponerme a entrenar, eso mismo hice. Mi Spectrum Soul fue mejorado ―se permitió sonreír, como si contara un chiste, levantó su brazo derecho y enseñó como el mismo se volvía supremamente delgado, de color negro, con un aura azul y era más largo, su mano fue reemplazada por una garra negra, casi parecía tener cuchillas, en lugar de dedos; antes de que su mano volviera a la normalidad. Erza se mordió el labio, al recordar que fue gracias a José Porla, que Naruto obtuvo el Spectrum Soul. Minato y Kushina, miraban asombrados sobre esa magia Take Over de su hijo. ―O bueno: mi resistencia, mi velocidad, mi fuerza, mi Chakra y mi contenedor mágico se liberaron ―las hermanas del chico le dedicaron una sonrisa―, ahora tenía la cantidad exacta de cada una de ellas, que debería haber tenido a lo largo de mi vida o bueno, a mis 10 años. Acabé por cansarme de todo. ―las sonrisas se borraron de los labios de todos. ―Me cansé de los amigos y de la familia comprensiva, me cansé de mi propia debilidad, me deshice de los guantes, dejé una nota y solo me llevé el escudo a mi viaje, quería descubrir quién era.

― ¿Descubrir quién eras? ―chilló Kushina ― ¡Eres Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, nuestro hijo!

―Exacto ―dijo él, permitiéndose fruncir el ceño ―Daba pena. El hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, dos magos de rango S, pertenecientes a la Guardia Real, el hermano menor de tres magas rango S―Estiró su brazo, como presentando a Karin, Erza y Mirajane, todo esto sin dejar de fruncir el ceño―, el hijo de Titania, el príncipe de las hadas y el más débil de entre todas ellas. Kieran: el más débil de los príncipes del reino de las hadas. ―Todos los que eran miembros del gremio, cuando el chico estaba allí, desde antes, agacharon la cabeza apenados de su deseo de sobreprotección. Deberían de haberle hecho caso a Laxus y a Makarov, ambos Dreyar decían que deberían de enseñarle magia a Naruto, deberían de ayudarlo a crecer, no a mantenerlo en una burbuja.

― ¡Naruto! ―dijo Natsu repentinamente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa― ¡Tengamos un combate! ―su puño derecho se encendió en llamas― ¡Dragón de Fuego vs Espectro de Sombras!

― ¡Natsu-Baka! ―gritaron Mirajane y Erza, lanzándose sobre él y golpeándolo.

―Hecho ―dijo Naruto sonriente, dejándolos a todos, incrédulos ―Wendy, cura a Natsu ―la Dragona Slayer asintió ―Sal por la puerta trasera de la cocina, encontrarás las calles de Magnolia, busca una casa desvencijada, que tiene un letrero que dice: Coliseo, nos veremos allá, en una hora. ―Natsu saltó de su silla y abrió una ventana ―Bueno, al menos no quebró la ventana ―luego de algunos minutos, todos siguieron a Naruto, extrañamente, el gremio estaba vacío, entraron en la cocina, abrieron una puerta y siguieron por un camino empedrado, a ambos lados había un gran jardín, con toda clase de flores, hasta llegar a un coliseo, donde ya estaba Natsu.

―Por fin llegas ―dijo Natsu, con su puño derecho encendido.

―Sabes que jamás fui tan... hiperactivo como tú ―dijo Naruto sonriente, antes de mirar a los demás Tenrō-Hadas ―Vayan a las gradas y disfruten de la función.

― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, con su puño encendido en llamas y arrojándose contra Naruto, quien lo esperaba sonriente.

― **¡Miyūrei no Shīrudo! (Escudo del Fantasma de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruto, extendiendo su mano derecha y ante él, surgió una esfera de agua, en la cual el hechizo de Natsu se... apagó― **¡Superkutoru no Ude! (Brazo del Espectro)** ―uno de los brazos de Naruto, se deformó en agua, Natsu fue agarrado de una de sus piernas, Naruto giraba su brazo/tentáculo y Natsu también giraba, justo antes de ser arrojado a la distancia.

― **¡Karyū no Kōen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, juntando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y arrojándole una esfera de fuego.

― ¡NATSU, NO! ―alcanzaron a gritar Minato, Kushina, Karin, Erza y Mirajane, pero ya era tarde.

Se vio una explosión y luego, se vio a Naruto con su escudo desplegado― **¡Superkutoru no Bōkō: Cero! (Asalto del Espectro: Cero)** ―sus brazos y piernas, eran ahora sombras, sus brazos y pies eran ahora garras. Naruto extendió su mano derecha y arrojó una esfera de magia extraña, la cual golpeó a Natsu y lo mandó a volar.

―Su Spectrum Soul es... fuerte ―fue todo lo que pudo decir Lissana, quien estaba sorprendida por eso.

― **¡Karyū no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, rodeándose de fuego y lanzándose contra Naruto.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa a Natsu y activó su escudo, Natsu salió volando hacia atrás― **¡Miyūrei no Sakebi! (Grito del Fantasma de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruto, dejando ir un torrente de agua, con el cual apagó las llamas de Natsu y luego mantuvo su escudo, contra el cual Natsu se golpeó y cayó inconsciente.

― ¡¿Venció a Natsu?! ―preguntó una asombrada Lisanna, quien nunca antes había visto a su amigo, perder un duelo.

Erza sonrió orgullosa ―Naruto-Kun tenía la ventaja elemental de su curiosa forma Ghost Slayer, pues era agua y también utilizó mayoritariamente, su Spectrum Soul.

Naruto se alejó del campo de batalla y se acercó a dos personas, siendo estas reconocidas por los magos Tenrō.

― ¿Kagura-Chan? ―preguntó Erza, al llegar junto a Naruto, Kagura y su otra amiga, una antigua agremiada de Grimoire Heart― ¿Eres parte del gremio?

―Mermaid Heels, fue destruida hace casi 8 años, al mismo tiempo que Naruto-Kun comenzó su viaje y él me sanó con su magia medica ―explicó ella ―Comenzamos a viajar juntos, luego conocimos a Meredy-Chan.

― ¡Juvia te recuerda! ―se escuchó y todos vieron a la maga de agua, acercarse a ellos ―Fuiste miembro de Grimoire Heart y nos atacaste.

―Seguía ordenes, de mí en ese entonces, maestro de gremio ―Meredy ―Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cuando apareció Acnologia, tomé un bote de Grimoire Heart y me fui de allí, luego la isla y todos ustedes desaparecieron. Conocí a Naruto-Kun y a Kagura, cuando ellos comenzaban su propio viaje y formamos...

― ¡Sin of the Witch! (Pecado de la Bruja) ―Los tres hicieron poses dignas de Power Rangers y detrás de ellos, apareció el símbolo de un sombrero de bruja.

Todos quedaron con gotas tras la cabeza, pero a pesar de lo extraño, sabían que Naruto, Kagura y Meredy eran poderosos y ellos tres, habían devuelto el gremio a lo que era y todos los Tenrō-Hadas, querían saber de su viaje y el entrenamiento de Naruto para volverse un Ghost Slayer y, especialmente, el cómo había devuelto al gremio a lo que era.

**Próximo capítulo: Escuchando una historia (pero sin vivirla).**


	9. Escuchando una historia (pero sin vivir)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**N/A: Quiero tener este Harén controlado, pero sinceramente, deberé de agregar a una chica extra, y esa es Meredy, miembro del grupo de Naruto (Sin of the Witch), el harén entero sería compuesto por: Erza (también Knightwalker), Mirajane, Karin, Hisui, Jenny, Kagura y Meredy.**

**09: Escuchando una historia (pero sin vivirla)**

Todos volvieron al interior del edificio, ese Ghost Slayer de Agua, era sorprendente, los magos-Tenrō se reunieron alrededor de Naruto, para seguir escuchando la historia, más de uno deseaba combatir a Naruto.

―De acuerdo, Otōto-Kun ―dijo Karin, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo sonreír al rubio menor― ¿Qué hiciste, tras escaparte del gremio? ―Naruto suspiró.

―No fue solo escapar y ya estaba, Karin-Neechan ―dijo su hermano ―Fue, poder sentir por primera vez, el Chakra y la magia en mi interior. Volví a la casa y comencé a repasar los pergaminos sobre lo que era la magia y el Chakra y su respectiva manipulación.

**Recuerdo (Narra Naruto)**

_Naruto comenzó a repasar lo que era la magia y el Chakra, casi que, a escondidas, la perdida y el dolor, lo habían liberado. _

_Todos se sintieron muy mal por Naruto, él mismo se sentía mal. _

_Había deseado enseñarles a los restantes miembros de Fairy Tail, su descubrimiento, pero entonces, pensó que quizás se volvieran aún más paranoicos con él y aún más sobreprotectores._

_Así que continuó sus estudios por sí mismo, descubriendo su extraño Ao Katon (E. Fuego Azul), se puso a entrenar su Take Over por sí mismo._

_Dejó una nota para todos y se fue, llevándose solo algunas mudas de ropa, algo de comida, su escudo y ya tenía en sus recuerdos, los Jutsus._

_Comenzó entonces, a viajar de un pueblo a otro, mientras aumentaba su resistencia, fuerza, control de Chakra y Magia. Llegó a Altair, donde aceptó realizar una misión para el rey: una parte de Equidnas (mujeres mitad serpiente), solían raptar niños, en las noches. Naruto aceptó ayudarlos._

_Lo primero que hizo, fue escuchar una leyenda y esculpir una flauta a partir del bambú, en la noche, vio como dos niños eran robados de su casa y siguió a la Equidna, hasta una gran cueva, sintió que la suerte le había sonreído, cuando vio alrededor, varias espadas, agarrando una cualquiera, enfundándola y se acercó a la cueva, comenzando a hacer sonar la espada, una de las Equidnas salió de la casa curiosa, por la melodía. Naruto, le cayó encima, con la espada en una mano y la flauta en otra, permitiéndose clavarle la espada en la cabeza, matándola, luego arrastró a la Equidna, teniendo que dejar de tocar y la dejó en un rio._

_La otra Equidna, salió extrañada, por la desaparición de su hermana, luego de un largo rato y olió el aire, olió la sangre, se asustó y fue a buscarla, llegó al río y no entendió nada._

_Naruto la iba a atacar, pero ella se dio cuenta y lanzó un golpe, sacándole la espada de la mano, le atacó de frente, furiosa y él interpuso su escudo. Este actuó en defensa de Naruto y la Equidna salió volando, Naruto fue hacía la espada, pero tuvo que interponer el escudo, nuevamente la Equidna fue hacía él, pero nuevamente salió volando. Se arrojó una última vez, ahora con los ojos escarlata, pero Naruto logró decapitarla, antes de que lo tocara._

―_El escudo de Azazel ―nombró Naruto sonriente ―Un escudo, que puede devolver cualquier ataque. ―Decapitó a la otra Equidna y usó un pergamino, para sellar las cabezas, fue hasta la cueva, encontrando a las personas secuestradas y les ayudó a volver a la aldea, para luego recibir dinero. Naruto miró fijamente la espada, asombrándose por cuan bien decorada estaba y por cuan rara era: carecía de punta, la hoja tenía un doble filo y era tan blanca, que casi parecía de nieve, el guardamano, correspondía a uno pequeño y redondo, como el de una Katana y la empuñadura era curva._

_Pasaría un mes, cuando Naruto llegaría a la ciudad de Draseel, donde tomaría una misión de encontrar a una criatura con forma de serpiente y cabeza de cocodrilo; durante su búsqueda de la criatura, conocería a una chica de cabello violeta, vestida con una camiseta negra y un pantalón verde, la cual tenía una espada de una madera muy fuerte, conocido como Quebracho (también conocida como "Quiebra Hachas") ― ¡Cuidado! ―gritó Naruto, a la chica la cual estaba rodeada por varios hombres-escorpiones. Realizó sellos de manos― __**¡Ao Katon: Karyū: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego Azul: Jutsu Bala en Llamas: Dragón de Fuego)**__ ―exclamó Naruto, arrojando un chorro de llamas, las cuales se abrieron y formaron un circulo._

_La chica entonces, entendió a lo que se refería Naruto con tener cuidado, tuvo el tiempo justo para agacharse y las llamas acabaron con los enemigos. La chica miró a un chico de cabello rubio en punta, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro._

―_Gracias ―dijo la chica, acercándose a él con una sonrisa y dándole la mano ―Soy..._

**Interrupción del Recuerdo**

Cuando contó lo de que la chica le dio una sonrisa y un abrazo en agradecimiento, el rostro de Erza se endureció. ―Y... Naruto-Kun ―dijo Erza con una voz calmada, pero con una sonrisa nerviosa― ¿Esta chica, solo te la encontraste, durante este viaje?

― _¿En serio, está celosa?_ ―se preguntó Naruto asombrado, por eso y decidió ponerlo a prueba ―No. Ella se volvió una grandiosa compañera de equipo, fuimos un dúo de... magos independientes, usuarios de espadas.

**Continuación del Recuerdo**

―_Soy Naruto ―dijo él, apretándole la mano ―Estoy en busca de una especie de serpiente, con cabeza de cocodrilo, ¿no has visto a una? ―ella le dio una sonrisa y tuvo que negar con la cabeza._

―_Se escucha como un Hofkyk, ¿puedo ayudarte a buscarlo? ―preguntó su nueva amiga, ilusionada por ir en búsqueda de una criatura como esa, Naruto le sonrió y aceptó ayudarle ―Los Hofkyk, suelen estar en aguas estancadas... o eso se dice._

― _¿Cómo un pantano? ―preguntó Naruto y la chica asintió._

―_Tu espada es muy interesante ―dijo la chica de cabello lila ―parece una Katana, pero juraría que la hoja es incluso más ancha de lo normal. ¿Dónde compraste, una espada tan singular?_

―_No la compré ―dijo Naruto ―La agarré del suelo, durante la misión de matar a unas Equidnas, cumplí mi misión y me la llevé ―la hizo girar en su mano y la enfundó ―Eres muy buena, para ser la usuaria de una espada de madera._

―_Gracias ―dijo la chica, sintiéndose alagada, antes de sonrojarse, mientras guiaba a Naruto, hacía el pantano ―La verdad es que... esta la fabriqué, tras reunir mucho dinero, gracias a un tallador, al cual le dije que aquel era un árbol extraño, él me acompañó hasta el lugar, donde estaba el árbol y me dijo que necesitaría una semana, para forjar mi garrote, pero en cambio, yo le pedí que le diera forma de una espada. También me contó, que era un árbol muy difícil de cortar con un arma ordinaria y que solo ciertas magias, podrían haberle dado forma y que quizás, era el destino el que él contara con las herramientas, para poder tallar esta madera ―hizo girar la espada, hasta que llegaron al lugar, donde Naruto sacó su flauta, tomó todo el aire que pudo, y tocó la nota más aguda que pudo conseguir._

_Eso hizo surgir al monstruo._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Una chica de cabello azul claro, ojos amarillos y vestida con una camiseta negra y un pantalón violeta, llegó. ―Maestro ―interrumpió la chica, aunque la historia ya había llegado a su final.

― ¿Si Caroline? ―preguntó Naruto.

―Debemos avisar a su majestad, si acaso Fairy Tail, participará en los próximos Juegos Mágicos ―dijo Caroline, enseñando la carta de invitación.

―Sí ―contestó Naruto, la chica asintió, el pergamino fue firmado con magia y desapareció, de las manos de la chica. Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó al segundo piso ―Hemos levantado a Fairy Tail, desde las cenizas. Hemos logrado volver a ser, uno de los gremios en el top 10 ―los miembros más jóvenes del gremio o los que llegaron, en la misma época, cuando la Sin of The Witch llegó a Magnolia, comenzaron a vitorear ―Es hora de demostrarlo ―se permitió sonreír― ¡Lo demostraremos, ganando los Juegos Mágicos! ―todos vitorearon.

― ¿Y después? ―preguntó Juvia, sumamente interesada en la historia ―Juvia en verdad quiere saber qué pasó con el monstruo, Naruto y su amiga.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa, algo desafiante a Erza. Se tardó demasiado, en descubrir que Erza y Mirajane, no solo lo querían como a un hermano, sino que tenían sentimientos románticos por él ―Logramos destruir al monstruo. El Quebracho es una de las maderas más poderosas, especialmente si lo recubres de magia, con golpes y cortes, atrajimos al Hofkyk fuera del agua y contraatacamos, yo con mi Spectrum Soul y ella, con su espada y su magia de gravedad... ―miró a Erza, Mirajane y a Karin, luego a Minato y a Kushina, quienes lo siguieron hasta el bar, donde se sirvió una cerveza de un barril violeta, ante eso Erza, Mirajane y Karin lanzaron un chillido, al ver a su Otōto, bebiendo cerveza. Kushina tenía una cara la cual Naruto no sabía cómo descifrar ―Ella y yo, formamos un equipo por casi medio año, fuimos novios, entrenamos juntos y... ―se sonrojó, no continuó, pero eso no significaba, que las chicas no se hubieran dado cuenta, lo vieron beber ―luego fuimos cada quien, por su lado, después de auxiliarla a forjar su propia Katana. Y sí, sé forjar una Katana y otras armas. Fue en agradecimiento de un herrero, por salvar un pueblo en medio de un bosque, cuando era atacado por unas guerreras enmascaradas.

― ¿Guerreras enmascaradas? ―preguntó Kushina frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza, su mente hizo clic y recordó un combate que tuvo, una misión de rango A, para Thomas E. Fiore y sus ojos se abrieron, hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas― ¡¿Cuántas guerreras enfrentaste?! ―preguntó, mientras lo sacudía.

―Eran... eran... no.… no lo... recuerdo, muy bien, ¿10, quizás? ―preguntó él, sin dejar de ser zangoloteado, hasta que activó su intangibilidad de Ghost Slayer, para escapar de los brazos de su madre.

―Las Amazonas, atacan sin descanso a aquel que piensan que es su rival ―dijo Kushina preocupada, para luego saltarle encima a Naruto, mientras le quitaba la camiseta, en busca de cicatrices de batalla.

Meredy y Kagura, fueron a ver qué pasaba y ellas, junto con Erza, Mirajane y Karin, se sonrojaron, al ver el torso músculos desnudo y brazos musculosos de Naruto (aunque no en exceso), todas las chicas Tenrō, acabaron desmayándose, junto a Meredy y Kagura.

Naruto suspiró ―No he finalizado la historia, pero supongo, que debemos de elegir a los representantes del gremio, en los Juegos Magicos ―todos asintieron.


	10. ¡Jugando a las Escondidas!

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**N/A: Quiero tener este Harén controlado, pero sinceramente, deberé de agregar a una chica extra, y esa es Meredy, miembro del grupo de Naruto (Sin of the Witch), el harén entero sería compuesto por: Erza (también Knightwalker), Mirajane, Karin, Hisui, Jenny, Kagura y Meredy.**

**10: ¡Jugando a las Escondidas!**

Naruto mandó a que todos se reunieran. ―Este año, por petición de su majestad el rey Thomas E. Fiore y por petición expresa de Hisui-Chan ―les dedicó una sonrisa a todos, sin toparse con los celos de varias de las magas presentes ―Fairy Tail tendrá dos equipos: Natsu, Gray, Erza-Nee ―dirigió sus ojos en distintas direcciones ―Okasan y yo ―Varios comenzaron a quejarse ―Lucy y Wendy, en caso de algún imprevisto. El segundo equipo ―gruñó y todos celebraron, lo habían olvidado por un instante: se permitía tener dos equipos, siendo uno de ellos de respaldo ―Karin-Nee, Mira-Nee, Meredy, Gajeel y Otosan.

Los equipos de cada gremio, fueron enviados a diversos hoteles y una vez allí, a media noche y sin que nadie se lo esperara, apareció en el cielo el holograma de Matō la mascota del gremio, mientras que los hoteles eran elevados por unas plataformas raras― ¡Prepárense para combatir, unos contra otros! ―dijo el hombre con cabeza de calabaza y ropas verdes― ¡La meta es la arena del torneo Domus Flau, los primeros ocho equipos en llegar, avanzarán, los cinco miembros deben llegar o no contará! ―unos raros caminos aparecieron.

― ¡Vamos! ―gritó Naruto, haciendo a un lado a Erza y a Gray y saltando al camino señalado, mientras comenzaba a correr.

― ¡Naruto-Kun! ―gritaron Kushina y Erza, siguiéndolo, luego se les unieron Natsu y Gray.

Pronto, los equipos entraron en el laberinto y Erza los reequipó a todos con sus ropas ordinarias, pues tenían los pijamas puestas.

Kushina enseñó el arpón de una cadena que parecía ser de un cristal blanco y negro.

― ¿Qué es eso, Kushina-San? ―preguntó Erza.

Kushina le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad ―Una cadena brújula ―todos la miraron asombrados, mientras que la cadena cobraba vida, iba al frente, giraba a la derecha y seguía al frente, antes de girar a la izquierda (según lo que Kushina podía sentir, por el tirón de la misma) ―Vamos ―todos asintieron y siguieron a Kushina, comprometiéndose todos, a resguardarla. Pronto, encontraron a Sabertooth, rápidamente y recordando que Naruto estaba allí, Kushina y Erza, se pusieron al frente, pero...

― ¡Ice Make: Freeze! ―exclamó Gray, congelando el camino, por el cual venia bajando Sabertooth y haciéndolos resbalar, pero uno de ellos, pudo saltar a pesar de su tamaño y arrojarse contra Naruto, lanzando un golpe con su escudo.

― ¡Naruto! ―gritaron todos.

Pero pronto notaron, que Naruto lo había bloqueado con su escudo y el sujeto salió volando, siendo descalificado y, muy seguramente, falleciendo en la caída. ―Los equipos deben de estar compuestos por cinco miembros, pero uno de los suyos, acaba de morir ―los señaló― ¡Han sido descalificados, ahora: ríndanse! ―después de eso, tomaron varias notas, tanto trazadas por ellos mismos, como robadas a otros competidores y luego, corrieron, logrando ambos equipos de Fairy Tail, llegar al estadio, luego fue el turno de ver entrar a Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, después llegaron los miembros B-Fairy Tail, Saberthoot y el equipo de Konoha.

Inesperadamente (y para un buen susto de todos), el fantasma de Mavis se posó junto a Mystogan.

― "_Si vas a participar para Fairy Tail, darás lo mejor de ti"_ ―susurró a su oído.

― "_Sí señora"_ ―susurró él. Mavis tocó ligeramente su hombro y le imprimió el símbolo del gremio en el hombro.

Yeager de Quatro Cerberus.

Millianna de Mermaid Heels.

Eve Team de Blue Pegasus.

Rufus Lohr de Sabertooth.

Lyon Vastia de Lamia Scale.

Rock Lee de Konoha.

― ¡Por petición de la princesa Hisui, su amigo de la infancia, prometido, cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail y quinto Mago Santo, competirá por el equipo A! ―dijo Matō― ¡Namikaze Naruto!

Naruto Namikaze de Fairy Tail A.

Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail B.

Con magia, un pueblo entero fue creado.

Todos los competidores fueron transportados mágicamente, a lugares distintos de la ciudad, debían de atacar y ocultarse.

Mirajane se encontró a Naruto, quien le daba la espalda y, la mano derecha de Naruto estaba recubierta de viento. Mirajane sabía que allí, no eran aliados, pero no era capaz de atacar a su Otōto, ya fuera de frente o de espaldas.

Rápidamente, la chica de cabello blanco se giró accedió a su Satán Soul y estirando una mano― **¡Evil Push! (Empuje Maligno)** ―atacó con un destello de magia violeta/negra a Yeager.

―Misión: Capturar al Jinchūriki de Kyūbi ―dijo el chico de cabello negro largo, ojos negros redondos y vistiendo con un uniforme negro Rock Lee era un miembro NE, pues Danzō había tomado el control de la aldea, tras la desaparición del Yondaime Hokage, su esposa e hijo. El chico se arrojó contra Naruto, lanzando un combo de puños y patadas, el cual fue repelido, por Naruto, empuñando su escudo, cuando finalizó los ataques por su parte, el escudo brilló en una luz plateada y Rock salió volando, antes de que Naruto apareciera ante él.

― **¡Shadow Punch!** ―exclamó usando su Spectrum Soul y dándole un puño en el vientre, destrozando una pared y quedando este inconsciente, antes de mirar en varias direcciones― _**"Shadow Hide"**_** (Ocultación de Sombras)** ―susurró y, literalmente, se transformó en una sombra.

―Naruto obtiene un punto para el equipo A de Fairy Tail, el participante Rock Lee, está inconsciente ―informó Matō.

Pronto, cientos de clones de todos los participantes (menos Lee), aparecieron, ellos eran a su vez _quien se oculta_ y _quien busca_.

Yeager, intentó atacar a Gray, cuando este esquivó el tubo de gato de Millianna, pero Gray se movió, Yeager fue golpeado, obteniendo ella un punto, mientras que Yeager desaparecía.

― **¡Ice Make: Ice Hammer!** ―exclamó Gray, Millianna saltó hacía atrás, creyendo que sería atacada por ese martillo, pero este fue hacía Lyon Vastia, quien estaba detrás de él.

Lyon perdió un punto, al no ser capaz de crear un muro de hielo, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en otro lugar.

Millianna arrojó su tubo hacía Gray, quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y explotó, ganando Millianna un punto y reapareciendo él, en otro lugar.

― **¡Gyaku Konoha Shōfū! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja Inverso)** ―exclamó Lee, arrojándose contra Rufus, quien solo retrocedió un paso, logrando así, esquivar el golpe, Lee se acercó a Rufus, una y otra vez, tratando de lograr patearlo, pero siendo siempre esquivado por su rival, quien solo retrocedía, se agachaba o daba un paso al lado.

― **¡Hoshi Furu Yoru ni! (En Una Noche de Estrellas Fugaces)** ―exclamó Rufus, su Memory Make, encontró a TODOS, siendo derrotados, en un único golpe y tomando Saber Thoot, la delantera ―Mi Memory Make... me permite moldear mis recuerdos y generar ataques mágicos.

― ¿Puede generar ataques de tal devastación, solo con sus recuerdos? ―se preguntó Danzō asombrado, prestando atención al ganador del primer encuentro. ―_Rufus... usuario del Memory Make, tu magia traerá la grandeza a Konoha. Contigo, Konoha se colocará en lo más alto._

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, se acercaron a Naruto.

―Naruto-Kun ―inició Erza.

― ¿Cuándo te convertiste, en un Mago Santo? ―preguntó Kushina.

Naruto cerró los ojos y sonrió, junto a él, se posaron Kagura y Meredy, flanqueándolo. Los recuerdos llegaron a él y abrió los labios, para comenzar a contar la historia.


	11. Rey Celestial y Combates Día 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**N/A: Quiero tener este Harén controlado, pero sinceramente, deberé de agregar a una chica extra, y esa es Meredy, miembro del grupo de Naruto (Sin of the Witch), el harén entero sería compuesto por: Erza (también Knightwalker), Mirajane, Karin, Hisui, Jenny, Kagura y Meredy.**

**11: Rey Celestial y Combates del día 1**

Aprovechando el pequeño descanso, Naruto aceptó contarles la historia, de cómo logró ser uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales y Mago Santo.

**Recuerdo**

_Naruto, Kagura y Meredy, habían vuelto a Magnolia._

―_Naruto-Kun ―habló Meredy, algo preocupada ―Por lo que hemos escuchado, el gremio se encuentra muy mal._

―_Lo sé ―dijo él. _

―_Además... sufriste mucho, porque ellos no te dejaban ser tú mismo ―dijo Kagura preocupada, Naruto le dio una sonrisa._

―_No era tanto, el que no me dejaran ser yo, chicas ―dijo él, sonriente ―Yo era un niño muy... enfermizo. No querían que me lastimara._

_Meredy volvió a hablar ―Hasta donde sabemos... Fairy Tail tiene una deuda y han perdido su edificio, están... ―miró un mapa que tenían y señaló hacía el este ―Por allá._

―_Vamos ―dijo Naruto, las chicas asintieron y pronto, se encontraron con un edificio en mal estado, el cual tenía un molino― "Imposible" ―susurró. No podía creerlo, ni entenderlo. Sin pensárselo mucho, entraron en el deplorable lugar, uno donde los ánimos eran muy malos._

―_Disculpen ―dijo alguien, ellos se hicieron a un lado― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―era Bisca― ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?_

―_Buscamos a su maestro ―dijo Naruto, Bisca no parecía reconocerlo._

―_Por aquí, por favor ―dijo Bisca, llevándolos hasta la improvisada oficina ―Maestro, tiene visitas._

―_Hola, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlos? ―preguntó Macao._

―_Vengo para auxiliarlos, Macao ―dijo Naruto, mirando apenado a su segundo padre._

―_Les pido me perdonen, pero no los reconozco ―dijo Macao, haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos asombrado._

―_Me llamaban muchas formas, aquí, Macao ―dijo Naruto, con una mirada nostálgica, pero el hombre aún no lo reconocía ―Desde títulos de cariño, hasta títulos baste insultantes... Soy Kieran ―dijo, pero el hombre solo parpadeo ― ¡Soy Naruto, hombre, Namikaze...!_

― _¡Naruto! ―dijeron Bisca y Macao abrazandolo, Naruto correspondió al abrazo._

―_Lo último que supimos de ti, fue que... escapaste del gremio ―dijo Bisca, tocándole el rostro y los brazos, se veía muy preocupada ―Te buscamos, pero no pudimos encontrarte._

―_Lo sé ―dijo él ―Lo que nos pasó fue... desafortunado ―los ánimos decayeron nuevamente ― ¿Saben? Siempre odié como me sobreprotegían, solo quería ser uno más en el gremio, pero era como estar en una burbuja._

―_Lo lamentamos ―dijeron ambos._

―_Las cosas han cambiado ―aseguró ―Somos Sin of the Witch ―ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados, habían escuchado de ese gremio nómada y de sus increíbles hazañas, para algunos, no eran más que mercenarios, los cuales eran cuidadosos al escoger los trabajos ―Podemos ayudarlos. Sabemos que existe una deuda, he ganado bastante en compañía de las chicas, permítannos auxiliar a Fairy Tail._

―_La deuda es muy grande ―dijo Macao ―Aprecio que quieran ayudarnos, pero no es una deuda fácil de saldar, con Twilight Ogre._

―_No estaría tan seguro ―dijo Naruto ―Con algo de prestigio... tendremos en nuestras manos, el antiguo edificio del gremio y haremos que confíen una vez más en nosotros. Déjenlo todo en mis manos, estoy... mejorado ―Bisca y Macao se miraron y asintieron, permitiendo que Naruto y sus amigas hicieran lo que desearan, ordenaron que les dieran de comer ―Vuelvo pronto... o eso espero ―lo vieron irse._

_Casi mediodía pasó, ante de continuar su camino, tocó a la puerta de Twilight Ogre y puso ante el maestro de ese gremio, tres bolsas de diamantes y rubies, era una amenaza silenciosa, pero completamente entendible: "no vuelvas a acercarte a Fairy Tail"._

_Serían casi las 15horas. Todos los miembros del consejo estaban expectantes, hace ya bastante que no escuchaban sobre un miembro de Fairy Tail, aún menos uno que estuviera tocando a su puerta, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar y Luigi se puso de pie._

― _¿Minato, eres tú? ―preguntó el mago de cabello negro, lentes oscuros y ropas blancas._

―_No ―dijo el joven ―Pero... sé que me parezco mucho a mi padre, eso no voy a negarlo. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto y he venido a ustedes, con una petición._

― _¿Que nos pedirás, joven mago? ―preguntó Org._

―_Deseo su permiso, para desafiar a uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de Ishgar, en un intento por traer prestigio a mi gremio ―dijo Naruto de forma humilde._

―_Yo seré tu oponente ―dijo Warrod, poniéndose de pie._

―_No ―dijo Draculus ―Enfrentarás a God Serena. Tengo una alta expectativas sobre ti, chico._

―_Gracias ―dijo Naruto._

_Casi media hora después, ambos estaban en una de las arenas del consejo, junto con los miembros de Fairy Tail y de Sin of the Witch. Los miembros del Consejo (Menos Draculus y Jura) apostaron sumas de dinero exorbitantes, a favor de God Serena. Kagura y Meredy, apostaron casi 5 kilos de jade y Macao, confiando ciegamente, en aquel chico al cual Erza y Mirajane, habían visto como un hermano menor, apostó lo poco que habían recolectado en esos meses._

―_No es buena idea desafiar a un dios, muchacho ―dijo God Serena._

_Naruto corrió hacía su oponente― ¡Spectrum Soul! ―exclamó, mientras que su pierna se volvía negra y daba una poderosa patada a su oponente. Al caer, sus manos se habían convertido en garras negras y sus ojos se volvieron rojos._

― _¡¿Cómo te atreves a herir a un dios...?! ―God Serena volvió a salir volando, por otra patada de Naruto, quien saltó y cayó sobre él, con sus garras negras._

― _**¡Spectrum Capture!**__ ―exclamó Naruto, atrapándolo, demostrando a su vez, una fuerza insólita, para los miembros de Fairy Tail, mientras que su aura violeta aumentaba cada vez más― __**¡Black Sarcophagus! (Sarcófago Negro)**__ ―un cubo negro, rodeó a su rival y a él, Naruto salió del cubo y suspiró, antes de entrelazar sus dedos y que God Serena soltara un grito de dolor, el cubo cayó, todos vieron a God arrodillado, mientras se ponía de pie, fuera lo que fuere que le hizo ese hechizo, le había dolido._

_El hombre de cabello rubio y largo, generó un remolino de agua, en su brazo derecho― __**¡Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen! (Diluvio Circundante del Dragón Marino) **__―exclamó God Serena, lanzando su hechizo, el cual hacía justo lo que decía._

_Naruto le dio una sonrisa y desplegó su escudo, el cual comenzó a brillar en un color blanco, cuando el agua chocó con él― __**¡Atlas Force: Poseidon's Fury! (Fuerza de Atlas: Furia de Poseidón) **__―Naruto empujó el agua, con el brazo, causando una ola gigante, la cual su enemigo ya se alistaba para evitar, Naruto rodeó la ola― __**¡Ice Kingdom of the Ghost! (Reino Helado del Fantasma)**__ ―se generó una capa de hielo, que atrapó los pies de God Serena._

― _¿Así que usaste el agua, para convertirla en hielo? ―dijo God Serena ―Eres bueno, chico._

―_Viniendo de unos de ustedes, viniendo del primer rey de Ishgar, eso significa mucho ―dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba una cantimplora y tomaba agua._

― _¡No te distraigas! ―rugió God Serena, mientras reunía una masiva cantidad de magia, Naruto, ante esto sacó un pergamino y se le quedó mirando, tragó saliva, esperaba que funcionara o sino... estaría muerto― __**¡Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai! (Destrucción de Tierra del Dragón de la Caverna)**__ ―una explosión ocurrió en el campo de batalla, todos creyeron al chico muerto. Una nube de humo detrás de God Serena y ahora Naruto estaba sobre un pergamino. Bendito fuera el Fūinjutsu, una de las pocas artes en las cuales era extremadamente bueno, sin importar el qué. ― ¡¿Continuas con vida y casi ileso?! ―preguntó asombrado y sin poder creérselo. Naruto fingió estar por lanzar un ataque― ¡Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen! (Diluvio Circundante del Dragón Marino) ―arrojó nuevamente su hechizo, Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa burlona._

―_Has lanzado tres hechizos, de mucho poder, casi rango S ―todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y las chicas de Sin of the Witch, le gritaban que se hiciera a un lado, que lo esquivara ―Este último hechizo, ha pasado de ser un máximo de 10, ha descendido a un 5 ―su enemigo abrió sus ojos asombrado y Naruto abrió su boca, bebiéndose el agua. ― __**¡Hyōyūrei no Gaizā Sekijun! (Geiser de Estalagmita del Fantasma de Hielo)**__ ―exclamó Naruto, formando un puño y golpeando el suelo, desde debajo de los pies de God Serena, surgió un geiser, que lo hizo elevarse y luego, caer cómicamente, golpeando su cabeza y quedando inconsciente._

―_Increible, Naruto-San ―dijo Draculyos posándose ante él ―Bienvenido a los Cuatro Magos Santos._

―_Gracias, Draculyos-Sama ―dijo Naruto humildemente, mientras que los de Fairy Tail festejaban._

―_Warrod, Wolfheim, tú y yo, somos los actuales, Cuatro Rey Celestial de Ishgar ―dijo Draculyos._

―_Has demostrado mucho más que solo poder, Naruto ―dijo Warrod sonriente ―Has demostrado una estrategia, somos más estrategas, que guerreros. Yo, Draculyos, te nombró 4° Rey Celestial de Ishgar y Mago Santo ―Al fondo, Macao lloraba, sujetando dos bolsas repletas de dinero._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

― ¡Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail A vs Flare Corona de Raven Tail! ―dijo uno de los presentadores.

La rubia y la pelirroja, se colocaron una frente a otra.

― ¡Puerta del toro dorado, yo te abro, Taurus! ―exclamó Lucy, haciendo aparecer al Minotauro.

Flare saltó, esquivando el hacha de su oponente― ¡Magia de espíritus celestiales y es una de las doce puertas del zodiaco!

― ¡Puerta del Escorpión, yo te abro, Escorpio! ―un hombre de cabellos rojos y blancos apareció, desde su espalda, salía una cola de escorpión mecánica, desde la cual, comenzó a arrojar todo tipo de ataques de arena.

La trenza de Flare, se deshizo y su cabello actuó como un escudo.

Entre ambos espíritus zodiacales, causaron un tornado de arena, mandando a volar a su enemiga, la cual transformó su cabello en un perro, con la intención de atacar a Lucy, la cual sacó un látigo mágico, que había tenido oculto y lo usó para atarle el cabello y luego jaló.

Un grito se hizo presente.

¡Le había arrancado el cabello a su oponente!

Flare tuvo que rendirse, dándole la victoria a Fairy Tail.

Naruto caminó hasta donde estaban Makarov y el espíritu de Mavis ―No me fio de Raven Tail, pero... lo que es aún más serio: No me fio, de Ivan. Para colmo, los combates son al azar, no sabemos quién más enfrentará a Raven Tail.

Kushina se puso a su lado y le colocó una mano en el hombro ―Estaremos bien, Naruto-Kun.

―No lo creeré, hasta no ver a todo Raven Tail derrotado, Okasan. Solo en ese momento, podré descansar, hasta entonces... ―se giró hacía todos los miembros del gremio ―No se fíen de Raven Tail y les pido, que, si deben enfrentarlos, luchen con todo, como si estuvieran en una misión de rang encontraran a un gremio ilegal.

― ¡Sí, maestro! ―dijeron todos.

― ¿No crees que quizás, sea excesivo? ―preguntó Makarov.

―Buen trabajo, Naruto ―dijo Mavis ―Me gusta ver, que mi estilo de pensamiento ha vuelto al gremio. Somos una familia, sí, pero las hadas son guerreras feroces.

―Gracias, Maestra ―dijo Naruto.

― ¡El siguiente encuentro es entre: Akatsuki Ren de Blue Pegasus vs Arania Webb de Mermaid Heel!

Un sello mágico dorado apareció y, desde él, surgieron cientos de hilos de araña, que ataron a Ren, impidiéndole moverse.

Ren empleó su magia Aria/Viento, para luego comenzar a saltar, esquivando las telas de araña de su oponente, hasta que ella atrapó su pie derecho y lo arrojó hacía un muro, pero Ren atacó con Aerial Phose, siendo primero rodeado por un domo de aire, el cual surgió contra su enemiga, la cual disparó telaraña, tras telaraña, pero tuvo que esquivarlo, usando la propia telaraña, para adherirse a una pared y luego, se dejó jalar por la misma, cayendo intacta en un lugar del campo de batalla, mientras era rodeado por un aura de magia dorada.

― **¡Spiny Cobweb! (Telaraña Espinosa)** ―exclamó Arania, extendiendo una mano al cielo y otra al suelo, fue como si cientos de agujas blancas, surgieran desde todo su cuerpo.

― _¡Eso no podré esquiarlo!_ ―pensó Ren preocupado, mientras flexionaba sus dedos anular y meñique, quedando con los dedos índice y corazón extendidos, de ambas manos― ¡Aéreo! ―varias esferas de aire salieron contra su oponente, una llevaba arena y otra llevaba rocas, fue impactada por la arena en sus ojos y por las rocas.

― ¡El ganador es Akatsuki Ren! ―dijo el presentador.

― ¡El siguiente encuentro es entre: Hatake Kakashi de Konoha vs Mikazuchi Kagura de Fairy Tail!

Al ver Kakashi, que su enemiga llevaba una Katana, él desenfundó su Tantō y trató de correr hacía su rival.

― **¡Cae!** ―ordenó ella, haciendo que el Jōnnin cayera al suelo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó Tensō― ¿Qué ocurre con Kakashi-Senpai?

―No lo sé ―dijo primeramente el Godaime Hokage ―Es... ¡Es Gravedad, esa chica controla la gravedad!

Kagura le dio una patada en la barbilla a Kakashi, mandándolo a volar, al disminuir la gravedad del cuerpo del Jōnnin; luego de caer, este se puso de pie, algo adolorido.

―Espero, que no pienses que voy a rendirme... ―Kakashi tuvo que cortar sus palabras, cuando la chica lanzó un corte horizontal y él tuvo que enterrar sus pies en la tierra, mientras usaba su Tantō, para detener en mayor o menos medida, el intento de corte de su oponente, dando un paso atrás y contraatacando inmediatamente, siendo sus intentos desviados, hasta que rodeó su Tantō de rayos, electrocutando a Kagura, rápidamente, enfundó su Tantō y realizó veloces sellos de manos― **¡Raiton no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de E. Rayo)** ―exclamó, con las manos rodeadas de rayos, antes de extenderlas hacía su oponente, haciéndola salir volando y caer al suelo, luego de estrellarse contra una pared.

― ¡El ganador es Hatake K...!

― ¡Cae! ―ordenó Kagura, haciendo que Kakashi fuera aplastado contra el suelo y haciendo crujir algunos de sus huesos.

― ¡La ganadora es Mikadzuki Kagura de Fairy Tail!

―Buen trabajo ―celebraron los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Cuando Erza vio a Kagura, besar en los labios a Naruto, sintió que algo estaba mal.

No entendía, porqué le dolía el ver a su Otōto, con su mejor amiga.

¿Qué estaba mal, con ella?


	12. Combates del día 2 (Parte A)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**12: Combates del día 2 (Parte A)**

Nanagear Orga, era el God Slayer de Rayo, era miembro de Saberthoot.

War Cry, era usuario de la magia de lágrimas, era miembro de Quatro Cerberus y, comenzó a derramarlas, aunque todos estaban confundidos, Orga no se distrajo.

War Cry comenzó un combate a corta distancia, pero Orga lo esquivaba, mientras rodeaba su mano derecha con rayos, atrapó el brazo de su oponente y lo golpeó en el rostro. Increíblemente, ese único golpe, casi le disloca la mandíbula al mago de Saberthoot.

Orga juntó sus manos, y formó una esfera de rayos negros entre sus manos― **¡Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō! (Cañón Cargado de Partículas del Dios del Rayo)** ―exclamó Orga, antes de arrojar su ataque, pero su oponente, lloró con más fuerza, golpeó el suelo con ambos puños, causando un ligero terremoto, mientras que él, caía en un agujero, salvándose del ataque de su rival, para luego salir de un salto y esquivar un rayo― **¡Raijin no Yōroi! (Armadura del Dios del Rayo)** ―pero, eso no salvó a Orga, de recibir una paliza y quedar con el pecho y el abdomen con varios "hundimientos", a su rival, no parecía importarle en verdad, los golpes de su rival― **¡Raijin no Bakuhatsu! (Dios del Rayo)** ―un pilar de rayos dorados y negros, cubrió a War Cry, haciéndolo caer malherido.

El público tardó en reaccionar y alabar el combate... A pesar, de cuan extraño había sido el mismo.

― ¡El legendario Mystogun de Fairy Tail vs Jura Needs de Lamia Scale! ―dijo el presentador.

Erza se acercó a "su amiga".

― ¿Eh? ―preguntó Kagura, al sentir una presencia detrás de ella y de Naruto, le costó un poco reaccionar― ¡Erza-Chan! ―chilló de la felicidad, al tiempo que abrazaba.

― ¿Se puede saber, porque estás besándote con mi Otōto? ―preguntó enfadada, la pelirroja. La chica de cabello morado, la miró por unos instantes y luego le dio una sonrisa.

―Somos pareja ―aclaró la pelilila, para luego sonreír de forma pervertida ―Y no solo de viaje ―seguido a eso, le guiñó el ojo a su sorprendida amiga, a la cual se le apagó el cerebro.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, ambos rivales se veían fijamente ―Personalmente, me gusta apoyar a Fairy Tail ―reveló Jura a Mystogan ―Pero, tengo ordenes de Oba Babasama, quien es muy estricta.

―Sin rencores, Jura-San ―dijo Mystogan, quien corrió hacía su oponente, pero este hizo surgir del suelo varios pilares de tierra y, aunque uno de ellos logró golpear a Mystogan, él pudo evitar los demás, posándose en uno y luego en otro, para entonces concentrarse y estirar su brazo, haciendo que los cinco bastones rodearan a Jura― **¡Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura! (Circulo Mágico de Cinco Niveles: Canción Sagrada)** ―cinco sellos mágicos, se formaron sobre Jura y luego, este fue golpeado por un pilar de magia ―_No creo que deba contenerme, es un Mago Santo _―pensó, mientras juntaba sus manos.― **¡Meteoro: Grand Chariot!** ―su cuerpo fue rodeado con magia y comenzó a volar y a moverse con una grandiosa libertad, mientras generaba en el aire, el trazo de la constelación de la osa mayor, cuando los siete círculos aparecieron, en el aire, el hechizo surgió de ellos, como rayos, que golpearon a Jura ―_No debo atacarlo con todo, debo guardar la magia que pueda_ ―pensó.

― **¡Tekken Roku! (Puño de Roca de Hierro)** ―exclamó Jura, atacando con un puño hecho de roca, el cual destruyó el pilar, sobre el cual estaba parado Mystogan, para luego atacarlo nuevamente de frente, mientras caía.

― **¡Sanjūmahōjin: Kyousui! (Circulo Mágico de Tres Niveles: Espejo de Agua)** ―tres círculos mágicos aparecieron, sobre Mystogan y estos hicieron que el puño volviera hacía su atacante, mientras que el mago de cabello azul, extendía su mano y uno de los bastones volaba hacía su mano, sonrió y apuntó hacía el suelo, para luego ser absorbido por un portal y aparecer, sano y salvo en el suelo, extendió su otra mano y un segundo bastón llegó a su mano.

― **¡Meteoro: Grand Chariot!** ―los rayos de luz, fueron contra Jura nuevamente.

― ¡¿Repitió el proceso y atacó nuevamente con el mismo hechizo?! ―gritaron unas incrédulas Karin y Kushina, Jura se defendió bastante bien.

― **¡Altair!** ―cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, mientras que las sombras se generaron en el lugar y las sombras ya existentes, fueron hacía las manos de Mystogan, quien generó una esfera negra con cientos de luces blancas en su interior― _**¡Tengoku Bīmusu! (Vigas Celestiales)**_ ―pensó, generando otro hechizo, dentro del primero, mientras que esto generaba una gran cantidad de gravedad y fue arrojada contra su enemigo.

― **¡Gaisui! (Talos)** ―exclamó Jura, creando varios pilares de roca, solo para que las Vigas Celestiales, dentro del primer hechizo de Jellal, destrozaran las defensas de Jura, quien fue derrotado, por la gravedad despedida por el Altair.

― ¡Mystogan de Fairy Tail B, es el ganador! ―dijo el presentador, mientras que todos lo celebraban.

Natsu y Gajeel, compitieron en una carrera, en la cual iba en parejas y debían de ir pasando de unas plataformas móviles a otras, solo para acabar enfermándose, al ser Dragones Slayer, quedando en 5° y 6° lugar, aun así, obtuvieron en reconocimiento del público, por no rendirse y llegaron arrastrándose, hasta la meta.

Las garras paralizantes de Toby, no acertaron, por la velocidad de Kurohebi, quien se la pasó esquivándole y lanzándole patadas a la cara, hasta lograr dejarlo en el suelo.

Pero eso era lo que esperaba Toby, quien, para asombro de sus compañeros, enterró en el suelo sus garras y estas surgieron como látigos verdes, surgiendo del suelo, atando a Kurohebi, quien no pudo liberarse y recibió varios golpes en la cara, hasta acabar inconsciente.

El siguiente combate era entre: Namikaze Minato de Fairy Tail vs Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha.


	13. Combates del día 2 (Parte B)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**12: Combates del día 2 (Parte B)**

Los de Konoha aún estaban en shock, ante lo que habían escuchado. ¿Siquiera escucharon bien?

¿Namikaze Minato?

¿Era realmente ESE Namikaze Minato?

¿Cabía acaso, alguna posibilidad, alguna coincidencia del horrible destino, de que fuera un tocayo, incluso con el mismo apellido de su antiguo Hokage?

―Sasuke ―dijo Kakashi seriamente preocupado ―Ríndete. No podrás derrotarlo.

El joven de negros cabellos mostró una mueca de enfado con la boca y también, de superioridad con sus ojos y se quitó la mano del hombro― ¿En serio estás tan preocupado por mí? Descuida, sé que venceré a ese idiota en dos minutos ―dijo mientras caminaba hacía el campo de batalla, donde ya estaba el hombre de rubios cabellos en punta, el cual vestía con una camisa negra y un pantalón azul.

En cuanto al Uchiha de cabello azul y ojos negros, él llevaba una camisa de manga larga abierta en el torso, unos protectores en los antebrazos que cubrían hasta sus bíceps superiores y un pantalón azul con hakama tubular, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Al llegar al campo de batalla, Minato se movió muy rápidamente, literalmente, sus sellos de manos, fueron casi invisibles para el Sharingan― **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** ―el Uchiha empleó un Kawarimi y, solo con eso, se vio el poder que había adquirido Namikaze Minato, a lo largo de esos años, el público y los equipos rivales, solo pudieron contar dos ráfagas de viento, las cuales atravesaron de lado a lado, el tronco que quedó en el lugar del Kawarimi del Uchiha, y, solo con eso, el tronco fue despedazado.

Sasuke, quien reapareció a un metro del tronco, estaba incrédulo, ante lo que acababa de presenciar, el Yondaime Hokage, había atravesado de lado a lado, un tronco.

― ¡Sasuke-Kun! ―gritó Hinata― ¡No te distraigas! ―Su novio se giró, solo para ser asaltado por el ex Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, el cual ya estaba ante él, y le profirió una serie de puños y patadas, recubiertas de viento, las cuales causaron que se abrieran varias heridas en el torso del joven, el cual acabó en el suelo, por una patada que le cortó el aliento, para luego recibir una patada en la cara, que lo mandó a volar.

El Uchiha se puso de pie― ¡Chidori: Senbon! ―cientos de agujas de rayo, surgieron del Jutsu.

Pero el antiguo Hokage, ni siquiera se inmutó― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** ―exclamó, mientras arrojaba desde su boca, varias hojas cortantes de viento, las cuales anularon el Jutsu del rival― **¡Change March: Red Zone! (Cambio de Marcha: Zona Roja)** ―exclamó Minato, el cual tomó un gran impulso, se desvaneció en el aire por un segundo, y al siguiente, estaba pateando con todas sus fuerzas, al joven Jōnnin en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Todos comenzaron a vitorear.

― ¡El siguiente combate: ¡Namikaze Naruto, el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail, el Prince of Fairy vs Hatake Kakashi! ―dijo.

―Naru-Chan ―dijeron Karin, Erza, Mirajane y Kushina, preocupadas. Pero, muy especialmente Kushina, quien conocía a la perfección a Kakashi.

―Es llamado Copynnin, Sharingan no Kakashi ―comenzó a decir Kushina, mientras veía a Naruto bajar las escaleras, el maestro de Fairy Tail, envió Chakra a sus oídos ―Posee Raiton y tiene un Jutsu supremamente poderoso y peligroso, posee varios Jutsus de los restantes elementos. Solo... solo...

―Tengamos fe en Otōto-Kun ―susurró Mirajane, haciendo que Naruto se enfadara.

―Así que tú eres Naruto, ¿eh? ―dijo Kakashi ―No sé si en algún momento te lo contaron: pero yo fui un alumno de tu Otosan, cuando él aun portaba un título Ninja en Konoha ―le sonrió con su ojo derecho ―Es un placer conocerte.

―Gracias por sus modales, Kakashi-San ―dijo Naruto ―Cuando usted quiera.

― ¿Eh? ―dijo el hombre, asombrado de que el joven aun estuviera allí de pie― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra) **―para asombro de todos, el muro salió hacía el rubio, el cual saltó por encima del muro y cayó de pie, solo para encontrarse con que su rival, no estaba ante él.

―Interesante ―pensó el rubio, antes de sentir como lo agarraban de los tobillos.

― **¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador)** ―Kakashi jaló, solo para que una gran cantidad de agua lo mojara y su túnel fuera inundado, el Jōnnin salió, solo para encontrarse con un geiser de agua, el cual pronto, humedeció todo.

― **¡Miyūrei Shuryō Hebi! (Serpiente Cazadora del Fantasma de Agua)** ―se escuchó desde la nada, mientras que el agua perseguía al Jōnnin, sin que se pudiera ver desde donde venía el ataque― **¡Miyūrei Ramingu! (Embestida del Fantasma de Agua)** ―Kakashi esquivó la columna de agua, que fue hacía él, mientras que destapaba su ojo derecho, buscando al chico, pero este no aparecía, era completamente invisible y, para colmo, fue perseguido, nuevamente por el cumulo de agua. ― **¡Supekutoru Dāku Totsugeki! (Asalto Oscuro del Espectro)** ―Kakashi se giró, solo para recibir una patada en su brazo izquierdo y luego un puño en la cara, que lo dejó desorientado― **¡Supekutoru Jigoku no Honō! (Llama Infernal del Espectro)** ―exclamó, extendiendo sus manos hacía su rival, quien no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y fue quemado en llamas violetas, antes de recibir un golpe en el pecho, siendo lanzado hacía atrás, ya no tenía ni su chaleco táctico, ni tampoco su camisa, estaba semidesnudo y con una cicatriz por quemadura, en el pecho.

― ¡100 puntos para Fairy Tail, en el combate de hoy! ―dijo una voz. Todos vitoreaban al gremio y, especialmente, a Naruto el cual solo sonreía.

―Prepárense para ser... cazados, por los gremios ―advirtió Naruto, retomando su papel como maestro, todos asintieron.

― ¡Buen trabajo, Naruto-Kun! ―dijo una sonriente Meredy, dándole un abrazo.

―Gracias ―dijo él sonriéndole.

― ¡Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail vs Flare Corona de Raven Tail!

― **¡Kamishigure: Rōga! (Ducha de Cabello: Colmillo de Lobo)** ―exclamó la perturbada chica de rojos cabellos, generando un lobo con su cabello, que lanzó contra Natsu.

― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, lanzando un puño recubierto en fuego, el cual detuvo al lobo, en el acto.

**Continuará...**


	14. Combates del día 2 (Parte C)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**14: Combates del día 2 (Parte C)**

― ¡Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail vs Flare Corona de Raven Tail!

― **¡Kamishigure: Rōga! (Ducha de Cabello: Colmillo de Lobo)** ―exclamó la perturbada chica de rojos cabellos, generando un lobo con su cabello, que lanzó contra Natsu.

― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, lanzando un puño recubierto en fuego, el cual detuvo al lobo, en el acto.

Flare se vio sorprendida, por lo que hizo Naruto, pero solo le duró un segundo, antes de sonreírle a Natsu― **¡Akagami! (Cabello Rojo)** ―exclamó la chica, mientras que su cabello se encendía en fuego, Natsu saltó hacía atrás, intentando esquivarla, pero la chica lo logró capturar por sus extremidades y comenzó a jalarlo, en distintas direcciones, haciéndolo gritar. Los gremios enemigos de Fairy Tail, como Saber Tooth y Raven Tail, comenzaron a aplaudir ante esto. Pronto, vieron...

― ¿Mechones de su cabello? ―preguntó Erza confundida.

― ¿Qué está intentando? ―preguntó Naruto mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

― **¡Kamishigure: Hotarubi! (Ducha de Cabello: Luciérnaga)** ―nombró la pelirroja.

Pronto recibieron la respuesta, ante una explosión. Solo quedando una nube de humo negro.

― ¡NATSU! ―gritaron varios miembros de Fairy Tail. Eso hizo que muchos gremios se relajaran, creyendo que, sin Salamander sería más fácil ganar.

― **¡Karyū no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)** ―gritó Natsu, desde la nube de humo, saliendo disparado hacía su rival, envuelto en una corriente de llamas, con una velocidad sorprendente.

― **¡Kami no Tate! (Escudo de Cabello) **―exclamó Flare protegiéndose, con su cabello de fuego y deteniendo el puño de Natsu en seco.

― **¡Guren Karyū Ken! (Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, logrando generar una llama tan caliente, que pasaron de ser rojas, a ser doradas, atravesando la protección de Flare y golpeándola en el rostro, haciéndola caer al suelo, inconsciente.

― ¡El ganador es Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail! ―dijo Jenny Relight, una de las presentadoras.

**(N/A Diego: Hasta ahora, he aprendido que Kami, significa tres cosas, en japonés y todo depende del contexto: Dios/Dioses, Papel y Cabello)**

― ¡Bacchus Glow de Quatro Cerberus vs Erza Scarlett de Fairy Tail! ―dijo Jenny, de Blue Pegasus, quien era presentadora.

Bacchus, se arrojó contra Erza y logró golpearla, repetidas veces, antes de que ella pudiera lanzar una sola estocada.

― ¡Es muy veloz! ―murmuró Meredy en shock.

―Sí. Pero si Neechan cambia a velocidad, entonces... ―Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

― ¿Dices que ella perderá, si cambia a su armadura de Velocidad?

―Necesita protección y ataque consistente y uniforme, pero no necesita velocidad ―dijo Naruto.

― **¡Hishō no Yō...!** ―Erza estaba a medio cambio, cuando fue bombardeada por un centenar de golpes, al quedar su torso temporalmente desnudo, para el cambio de armadura― **¡Fūjin no Yōroi!** ―gruñó, siendo revestida por un Kimono rosado, un cinturón verde, unas mallas negras y una espada cuya hoja tiene una forma alargada, se ensanchaba entre más se acercaba a la punta, la cual parecía estar enrollada.

Su enemigo se lanzó contra ella, logrando golpearla, antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento con la espada, aun así, lo hizo: lanzó un corte, el cual liberó una hoja de viento y luego, golpeó el suelo con la hoja, causando un geiser de viento, el cual elevó a Bachus, para luego lanzar estocadas al aire, las cuales se transformaron en esferas, golpeando a su enemigo.

― ¡La ganadora es Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail! ―dijo el presentador. Todos celebraron y vieron, a su maestro, abrazar a la chica. Se les vio felices, hasta que los celos invadieron el lugar.

Una regla irregular, convirtió el "combate" entre Mirajane y Jenny, en una competición de poses de fotografía, en trajes de baño. Luego de que Mirajane "ganara", Erza prácticamente le gritó que como se le ocurría hacer algo así, frente a Naruto, quien aún era su Otōto, cosa que le provocó a la peli-blanca, un colapso nervioso. Además de provocar que fuera molestado por sus dos compañeras de viaje, a las cuales les dirigió una mirada fría.

De un momento a otro, fue como si ambas recordaran que era una batalla. Jenny cambió a su forma de Machine Soul: Queen.

Mirajane cambió a su Satán Soul: Sitri, un par de cuernos salieron en sus sienes, junto con un traje pegado a su cuerpo, de colores azul cian y azul oscuro, así como unos protectores de brazos y piernas, para luego correr hacía su enemiga, dejando un surco de fuego detrás de ella, hizo girar sus brazos, encerró a Jenny en una esfera de fuego y luego cerró sus manos, lanzando cientos de puños veloces, antes de aplaudir y mandar a volar a Jenny ―No creas, ni por un instante... que no noté como mirabas a mi Otōto ―el campo de batalla, se llenó de una sed de sangre enorme, Mirajane cambió de Sitri a Halphas, ahora sus orejas estaban cubiertas por escamas largas de color cían que se extienden hacia atrás con bordes puntiagudos, teniendo garras que se extendían hasta los antebrazos, además de unas largas botas, todo de color cían, contaba con algo similar a un traje de baño azul oscuro y cían, además de dos alas.

Antes de que su enemiga pudiera hacer nada, fue atacada por una enorme fuerza física y una furia sin precedentes, desgarrando solo con sus ataques, la armadura de su oponente, la cual generaba toda clase de máquinas, pero solo eran destrozadas por los poderosos y fuertes golpes de su oponente, la cual la mandó a volar, en un momento, Jenny generó una rueda de tortura, pero su rival se hizo a un lado, generó una Iron Maiden, pero su rival la destrozó desde el interior, antes de agarrarla por el cuello, mandándola a volar y luego, obligándola a precipitarse contra la tierra, con una velocidad inusitada.

―Mirajane, es la ganadora ―dijo el presentador.

―Su compañera: lo hizo muy bien ―dijo Naruto, esto asombró a los Trimens, los cuales estaban auxiliando a Jenny ―Buen combate.

"Gracias" ―susurró la rubia, mientras que, en la cabina de Fairy Tail, los celos hervían, solo para que entre Naruto y Gray, literalmente enfriaran a las chicas.

―Calmadas ―les gruñó ―Sé que todas se están peleando por mí ―esto las hizo reaccionar, creyeron que Naruto no se había percatado ―No tienen por qué estarse peleando. ―Se sentó en el trono que hizo aparecer, compuesto de hielo y se sentó en él, para luego cerrar los ojos ―Solo tenían que hablarlo, y planeaba hacerlo, luego del torneo ―las chicas se sonrojaron y nadie dijo nada.

― ¡El primer combate del tercer día será entre: Yukino Aria de Sabertooth vs Mikazuchi Kagura de Fairy Tail! ―dijo el presentador.

**Palco de Konoha.**

― ¿Han entendido? ―preguntó Danzō impasible.

―Pero... Danzō-Sama ―dijo Neji, con los ojos muy abiertos ― ¡Se trata de un Mago Santo y, para colmo es el actual maestro de Fairy Tail!

―Por décadas, el poder de las Kagure no Sato, se ha visto reflejado en sus Bijū's ―inició ―Por casi medio siglo, Konoha fue la más poderosa de entre todas las aldeas, al tener en su poder, tanto a Kyūbi ―pensó en Kushina ―Como a Sanbi ―pensó en Rin, Kakashi miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose culpable ―Tras el parto de Kushina, Uchiha Madara entró en Konoha, liberó a Kyūbi, lo controló, masacró a cientos y luego, este fue encerrado nuevamente en Namikaze Naruto. Minato, se llevó a su esposa e hijo, fuera de Konoha, entregó el poder de Kyūbi a un país extranjero. Vamos a capturarlo, vamos a extraer a Kyūbi y volveremos a Konoha, para tener un nuevo Jinchūriki ―sus palabras, no dejaban lugar a replicas.

**A las afueras de Magnolia, en el cielo.**

―Lo hemos encontrado ―dijo una chica de cabello rubio, sobre un ave de arcilla.

―Así parece ―dijo un pelinegro el cual llevaba una máscara de color naranja ―Vamos por Kyūbi, Deidara.

―Entendido ―dijo la chica, mientras el ave viajaba hacia la ciudad.


	15. Últimos Combates

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**15: Últimos Combates.**

― ¡El primer combate del tercer día será entre Aria Yukino de Sabertooth vs Mikazuchi Kaguya de Fairy Tail! ―informó Matō.

Con esas palabras, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

―Guy, Hinata, Kakashi... ustedes tres deberán de capturar al chico ―dijo Danzō ―Capturen en Namikaze Naruto.

― ¡Hai, Hokage-Sama! ―dijeron los tres, mientras desaparecían.

No tardaron mucho, en encontrar a Naruto y a su Erza, ambos estaban arrodillados y Naruto había... cambiado físicamente, mientras era rodeado por un aura rosa.

― ¿Quién te hizo esto, Naru-Chan? ―preguntó Erza preocupada.

―No lo sé, Neechan y, ―Naruto miró hacía el frente, viendo llegar a los tres Shinobis ―No creo que importe, al menos por ahora.

―Namikaze Naruto, por órdenes de Hokage-Sama debes venir con nosotros, para ser convertido en un arma para Konoha ―dijo Hinata.

―Ten cuidado con a quien te estás dirigiendo, cieguita ―murmuró Erza ―Este chico, es mi hermano.

― **¡Konoha Gōriki Senpū! (Fuerte Remolino de La Hoja)** ―gritó Guy lanzándose contra Naruto y contra Erza, pero Naruto se interpuso accionando su escudo, Guy lanzó un combo de puños y patadas, sin darse cuenta de que no había dañado, en lo más mínimo, a ninguno de ellos ―Un escudo, ¿eh?

―Error ―aseguró Naruto sonriente ―Esto: es más que un simple escudo ―el escudo comenzó a brillar, antes de que la energía acumulada en él, saliera, golpeando a los tres Shinobis y mandándolos a volar.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Kakashi lastimado.

―Este escudo es capaz de absorber todo impacto y luego, puede devolverlo ―aseguró Naruto sonriente.

― **¡Raitei no Yōroi! (Armadura de la Emperatriz de Rayo)** ―nombró Erza, ya con la armadura sobre su cuerpo, antes de elevarse en el aire y extender la lanza.

Hinata vio que haría algo, así que ella también se puso en marcha― **¡Kaiten!** ―exclamó, comenzando a girar a gran velocidad, formando un domo de Chakra.

― **¡Ion no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de Iones) **―exclamó Erza, dejando ir, desde la lanza, una esfera de rayos del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y, a su alrededor, otras cinco del tamaño de pelotas de golf.

Naruto les dedicó una sonrisa y extendió su brazo derecho― **¡Miyūrei no Umi Sekai! (Mundo Marino del Fantasma de Agua) **―todos fueron rodeados por una masa de agua, siendo electrocutados y dejados en el suelo ―Si van a luchar, luchen. Pero lo haremos tal y como debe hacerse: en el torneo, no por fuera, de las reglas. ―Ambos miembros de Fairy Tail, se alejaron de allí.

―_Imponente, poderoso... eres un saco de sorpresas, ¿verdad, Naru-Chan? _―penso Erza.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas se colocaron en pose de batalla, una vez que Matō informó, que el combate se reanudaría― ¿Te interesaría apostar, algo más grande? ―preguntó Kaguya.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―preguntó Yukino.

―Tu vida ―dijo Kagura.

―Adelante ―dijo Yukino, mientras sacaba una llave dorada ―Tienes la mala suerte, de enfrentarte a un miembro de Sabertooth. ¡Puerta del pescado, yo te abro: ¡Piscis!

Un par de peces con cuerpos de serpiente, uno blanco y otro negro, aparecieron y se abalanzaron contra Kagura, la cual comenzó a saltar, primero para alejarse del impacto, luego para subirse en el cuerpo del negro y correr por su cuerpo, pasó al cuerpo del blanco, cuando este intentó impactar a su compañero.

― ¡Puerta de las escalas, yo te abro: Libra! ―una mujer apareció, vestía con un sostén de patrón verde y amarillo, con una falda verde y una balanza sujeta en cada mano, por anillos y cables. ―Libra, libera gravedad sobre el objetivo.

―Como desees ―dijo el espíritu, mientras que ambos Piscis se lanzaban contra Kagura, la cual sonrío.

― ¡Black Hole! ―gritó.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritó asombrada Yukino, mientras que una esfera de contornos negros y en una escala de grises, ocasionaba una succión y "muerte" de los peces, mientras que Libra e Yukino, eran arrastradas lentamente también, entonces, vieron a Kagura saltar por encima de sus cabezas― ¡Libra, haz la ir hacía la estatua!

―Como desees ―dijo Libra, haciendo que Kagura, se impactara contra la estatua.

― ¡Piscis! ―ordenó.

―Cae ―murmuró Kagura, ambos peces cayeron al suelo, segundos después, ella se dirigió velozmente hacía su rival, pasando por en medio de los peces **¡Shō no Kata! (Forma Voladora) **―exclamó, mientras cortaba ambas llaves por la mitad, sin siquiera dañar la mano de su rival, haciendo que los peces y la mujer, se desvanecieran, los fragmentos de la llave cayeron al suelo, brillaron en un color dorado y se reformaron.

― ¡Puerta del Portador de la Serpiente, yo te abro, Ofiuco! ―una serpiente negra apareció, mientras que un domo de oscuridad, se alzaba sobre el coliseo. La serpiente se lanzó contra su enemiga.

― **¡Enkon no Kata! (Forma de Rencor)** ―exclamó Kagura, sin temor, desenvainando su Katana y pasando por en medio de la serpiente, cortándola por la mitad, al final, la punta de la espada _Archienemigo_, de Kagura, descansaba en el cuello de su rival, la cual tragó saliva.

―Me rindo ―dijo Yukino ―Ofiuco: vuelve ―la serpiente desapareció.

―_Dos usuarios de Espíritus Celestiales, esto no es bueno_ ―pensó Arcadios, jefe de escuadrón del reino y protector de la princesa Hisui.

― ¡El encuentro ha terminado, Mikadzuchi Kagura, es la ganadora! ―dijo uno de los presentadores.

―Y.… yo... perdí. Sabertooth, perdió...

― ¡Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox vs Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney! ―dijo Matō, la mascota― ¡Aquel que fue el gremio más fuerte hace 7 años, contra el gremio más fuerte actual!

―He estado esperando, por este combate, Natsu ―murmuró Sting, mirando fijamente a Natsu, el cual solo frunció el ceño, se sentía preparado para luchar.

― ¿Listo para ver tu sueño, hacerse real? ―preguntó Natsu sonriente.

―Sí ―dijo Sting.

Sting y Rouge comenzaron a correr, pero tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente, pues Natsu y Gajeel se habían movido a una velocidad inconcebible, para sus oponentes, ya estaban sobre ellos.

― **¡Karyū no Akugeki/Tetsuryū Tettsui! (Agarre del Dragón de Fuego/Martillos de Hierro del Dragón de Hierro) **―Sting recibió el golpe del puño de Natsu encendido en fuego, Rouge salió volando, ante el golpe del martillo de hierro.

― **¡Hakuryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón Blanco)** ―exclamó Sting, pero Natsu movió su cabeza hacía un lado y dejó que el ataque pasara, sin siquiera dañarlo.

― **¡Eiryū no Zangeki! (Corte del Dragón de la Sombra)** ―exclamó Rogue, quien se arrojó contra su enemigo, con su mano derecha rodeada de sombras.

― **¡Koryū no Takkei! (Crucifixión del Dragón de Acero)** ―exclamó Gajeel, tocando el suelo, mientras que cuatro agujas largas de acero, salían del suelo y atravesaban las muñecas y tobillos de su enemigo, haciéndolo gritar.

― ¡Rogue! ―gritó Sting preocupado.

― **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, al tiempo que el fuego rodeaba sus pies y él realizaba un giro en el suelo, causando que látigos de fuego, salieran contra su enemigo.

― **¡Hakuryū no Ashige! (Patada de Dragón Blanco)** ―Sting contratacó, con el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza, podría haber funcionado, de no ser porque Natsu encendía sus dos pies, y con el derecho, pateó y quemó la mejilla de Sting, mandándolo a volar.

― **¡Eiryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de las Sombras)** ―exclamó Rogue, moviéndose a una velocidad, la cual su cuerpo no le debería de permitir, lanzándose contra su rival.

― **¡Tetsuryū no Uroko! (Escamas del Dragón de Hierro)** ―exclamó, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera rodeado de escamas de hierro, soportando el golpe― **¡Tetsuryū no Redi! (Dama del Dragón de Hierro)** ―contraatacó Gajeel, agarrando a su enemigo por las muñecas, ambos brillaron por una luz gris, haciendo que Rogue gritara de dolor.

Natsu saltó, propulsándose con fuego, el cual salía desde las suelas de sus sandalias― **¡Karyū Etherias no Ryūsei! (Meteoros Dragón Etherias de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu con una voz grave, desde el aire, arrojando cientos de bolas de fuego.

― **¡Hakueiryū no Hitsurugi! (Espada Ardiente del Dragón de Sombra Blanca)** ―gritaron en conjunto Sting y Rogue, pero el Dragón Slayer de Sombras, estaba muy lastimado, y pronto, el ataque de Sting, se vio abrumado por el del lado demoniaco y draconiano de Natsu.

Mientras que el combate finalizaba, los restantes miembros del gremio Sabertooth se reunieron, Yukino fue obligada a quitarse la ropa, excepto su ropa interior y le fue retirado su sello, fue humillada y expulsada del gremio.

Un joven de cabello negro, el maldecido hermano mayor de Natsu: Zeref Dragneel, veía el combate sonriente y viendo como Fairy Tail triunfó, siendo el gremio ganador.

Naruto se llevó una mano al pacho y lanzó un jadeo.

― ¡Naruto! ―gritaron Minato y Kushina, acercándose a su hijo, el cual abrió la boca, esperando lanzar un grito de dolor, pero solo fue rodeado por un aura azul, antes de caer inconsciente y rejuvenecer, hasta sus 13 años. Rápidamente, Minato lo llevó a la enfermería, siendo seguido por Kushina, Erza, Karin, Mirajane, Hisui, Meredy, Kagura y Jenny de Blue Pegasus.

― _¿Qué significaba esto?_ ―se preguntaron los miembros de Fairy Tail, todos fuera de la enfermería, mientras que, junto a Naruto estaban Wendy y Sherria de Lamia Scale.

En sueños: Naruto vio como la ciudad sería destruida, por cientos de dragones, vio a Rogue de Sabertooth, más... mayor y desquiciado.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, todo desapareció y él, se encontraba ante lo que parecía una pared, vio a alguien parado ante él.

―Imposible ―dijo la persona.

― _¿Erza-Nee? _―se preguntó Naruto, antes de desmayarse.


	16. La gemela malvada de Nee-Sama, es mi Sex

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**16: ¿La gemela malvada de Nee-Sama, es mi Sex-Slave?**

Edolas, era una dimensión separada de Earth-land.

En esta dimensión, la atmosfera no tiene Ethernano, ni las personas sabían combinar la energía espiritual y natural, así mismo, la cantidad de magia que había, era limitada.

A diferencia de Earth-land, la magia en Edolas no se almacena en el cuerpo de una persona, sino más bien en objetos mágicos, a menudo en forma de Lacrima, que se puede equipar a los elementos para dar una función mágica especifica. Espadas elementales, objetos que guardaban una trampa mágica, etc.

Así mismo, existen píldoras ilegales, las cuales pueden dotarte de magia temporal, llamada X-Ball.

Por algún hecho supremamente extraño, Naruto había vuelto a ser un niño, había vuelto a sus 11 años, había aparecido a las afueras de un castillo, donde fue auxiliado. Se trataba del castillo del rey de Edolas, justamente en una habitación donde, por su apariencia, cualquiera pensaría que era una cámara de tortura, pero en realidad era la habitación de la más grande cazadora de hadas en todo Edolas, Erza Knightwalker, en la cual ella no estaba sola.

—Oh valla, nunca había visto a un hada tan bello, me pregunto cómo sabrá y, especialmente, ¿Cómo sobreviviste? jijiji —fueron las palabras de la pelirroja mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de un pelirrubio, mientras ella solo podía apretar sus piernas por la excitación. —Sí, en definitiva, eres tu: ese cabello rubio, esas marcas en sus mejillas, esos hombros anchos, esos músculos y ese abdomen, hay como quisiera que estuviera despierto para ver sus ojos —decía la pelirroja mientras se lamia los labios queriendo probar el cuerpo del suertudo, el cual estaba inconsciente y con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Justo en eso nuestro afortunado rubio recobra la conciencia encontrándose atado de brazos y piernas en una cama, lo cual lo altero un poco, pero lo que lo altero más fue ver a su linda hermana con una lencería muy provocativa y con un látigo en la mano.

—E... Erza-Neesan, que pa...pasa porque es...estas vestida así —dijo el chico mientras estaba asustado y utilizando todo su autocontrol para que _Naruto JR_. No se levantará y su hermana lo castigará

—A mí no me pasa nada primor, solo que hasta ahora no había conocido a un hombre como tú, tan fuerte y varonil, Jejeje con solo pensar en ti mi cuerpo se retuerce —dijo "Erza" mientras se abrazaba a ella misma mientras tenía una sonrisa perturbadoramente excitada.

—No sé qué te está pasando, pero no estamos para juegos así que desátame —decía Naruto mientras trataba de soltarse sin éxito alguno.

—Oh, ¿pero ¿qué dices, cariño?, lo único que quiero es mostrarte lo bien que te puedo hacer sentir si me haces caso —dijo "Erza" mientras pasaba un dedo seductoramente por el marcado abdomen de Naruto, quien por alguna razón se sentía excitado por ese movimiento, haciendo que utilizara aún más fuerza de voluntad para que _Jr_. no despertara.

—Por favor Nee-sama, para con esta broma —dijo Naruto con dificultad sin saber lo que había hecho.

—Me dijiste Nee-Sama, hay ahora sí que no habrá nada que me impida hacer lo que quiera contigo —dijo "Erza" mientras empezaba a besar desesperadamente a Naruto, quien al principio se resistió, pero luego no supo que paso ya que empezó a corresponder el beso.

—Oh valla ¿con que así tenemos las cosas no? —dijo "Erza" con una sonrisa excitada.

—Ven aquí para darte tu merecido por ser una niña mala y hacer estas cosas con tu Otōto —dijo Naruto logrando soltarse de las ataduras y empezar a besar con desespero a "Erza", la cual se sorprendió al verlo suelto, pero se excitó al sentir como era ahora ella, la que estaba indefensa a la merced del rubio.

Entre beso y beso Naruto logro atarle las manos sobre la cabeza a Erza, la cual al sentirse así solo podía ver los ojos de su víctima, los cuales habían cambiado de un apacible color azul marino a un fuerte rojo intenso, lo cual dé lugar de asustarla la excitó en gran medida.

— ¿Y ahora que planeas hacerme, ya me tienes así? —Dijo Erza mientras empezaba a respirar un poco excitada.

—Cómo has sido una niña mala tienes que recibir un castigo ¿no? —dijo Naruto dándole vuelta a la pelirroja e inclinándola un poco para extrañeza de ella.

—Etto... ahora no sé qué es lo que pa...AAAA —dijo Erza algo extrañada por la posición en la que la tenía el chico, pero luego pegó un grito entre alterada y excitada al sentir como era azotada por el mismo látigo que antes tenía.

—Ahora veras que con tu Otōto no se juega Nee-sama —dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a azotar a la pelirroja, la cual empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa excitada mientras pedía más azotes.

Aunque Naruto sabía que algo estaba mal, no podía evitar querer poseer a su candente y extraña hermana, en aquella personalidad de Dominatrix, aunque claro, él fue quien la dominó y ella, al ver a su Otōto nuevamente en el reino de los vivos, se dejó hacer todas esas perversiones, diciendo que nunca había conocido a un chico como él, llegando a jurarle lealtad eterna. Pronto, ambos se cambiaron de ropas.

—Naruto-Sama, solo debo advertirle algo —dijo ella, mientras terminaba de arreglar sus ropas —Aquí, en Edolas, la magia lanzadora y antigua, no funcionan, necesitarás de tu magia portadora, si es que tienes alguna —Naruto suspiró.

—Tenía, ahora ya no uso los guantes —dijo él. Definitivamente, esta no era su hermana. Y no parecía ser algo así como una chica que sufriera de alguna doble personalidad, esta chica, definitivamente no era la misma Erza a la cual él conocía, aunque su color de cabello, de ojos, voz y rostro, fueran los mismos. — ¿Ahora qué estás haciendo? —preguntó igual o incluso, el doble de extrañado, mientras la veía caminar hacía una pared y empujarla, decidió ayudarla, hasta ver que era una pared falsa y giratoria, dejando ver cientos de objetos usados normalmente, en escenarios de BDSM, tragó saliva por un instante.

—Tome un arma, Naruto-Sama —pidió ella sonriente.

—Ya tengo una espada y un escudo, Nee-Chan —dijo él, estaba olvidando, que no era su hermana.

—Oh, está bien —dijo ella sonriente, mientras ella agarraba una lanza —Y, no es Nee-Chan, al menos no conmigo —la vio agarrar una correa y entregársela, mientras hacía a un lado su cola de caballo —Es Erza-Chan o Er-Chan o... —sonrío de forma pervertida— _"Perrita"_ —susurró, antes de lamerle el cuello —Naruto-Sama.

Se besaron de forma candente, mientras que _"Erza"_ le entregaba a Naruto la correa de su collar, la puerta se abrió y Erza apareció, sus ojos se abrieron, cuando se vio a sí misma, mirándola y... ¡sabía que ESE era su Otōto!

— ¡¿N... Nee-Sama?! —preguntó Naruto ahora asustado. Viendo a su hermana, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos, analizando la escena: Naru-Chan + Correa de perro + Doppelgänger + Mesa con objetos de BDSM (Látigos, esposas, mordaza, etc.) Los puntos se conectaron en la mente de Erza Scarlett, bien o mal, Naruto supo que una batalla comenzaría allí e intentó quitarle el collar a Knightwalker, primero: para que no le estorbara, veía en su mirada que lucharía contra la otra Erza y segundo: para minimizar los daños, que recibiría si las cosas ocurrían tal y como él lo creía.

— ¡ALEJATE DE MI OTŌTO, MALDITA PUTA! —Gritó Titania, mirando furiosa a la otra.

— ¿Por qué tendría que alejarme de mi amo, según tú? —preguntó Knightwalker con una mirada calmada.

— ¿D-Disculpa? —fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Scarlet.

—Sí...

— ¡Claramente, lo tenías secuestrado, ahora aléjate de él! —ordenó Erza.

—No —contestó la otra muy calmada —Sí, lo secuestré y sí, tenía muchas ganas de jugar.

—Cada sucia palabra que sale de tus labios, significa otro golpe que voy a darte —gruñó Scarlet, dando un paso hacia ella.

—Pero... nunca antes, había sido sumisa, ¿sabes? —dijo su contraparte sonriente y soñadora —No sabes, cuanto lo hemos disfrutado, ¿verdad, Naruto-Sama? —Naruto, bien podía ser actualmente un Fairy Slayer, un usuario del Take Over y el maestro actual del gremio, habiendo llevado a Fairy Tail, a su resplandor actual, pero ni siquiera él, se opondría o hablaría con una Erza furiosa, pues pocos vivían tras hacerla enfadar, y su... autoproclamada "esclava", comenzaba a ganarse algunos puntos en contra. Scarlet ya no hablaba, solo caminaba hacía Knightwalker, con su armadura Heart-Kreuz y empuñando su espada, la cual se encontró con la lanza de su contraria, comenzando un ataque, tras otro, pero sin moverse ninguna de las dos, chocando mutuamente armas y luego saltando hacía atrás. Scarlet avanzó y lanzó un corte, pero fue bloqueado por el cuerpo de la lanza. — **¡Silfarion!** —la lanza ahora tenía forma de flecha, con un soporte de oro redondo y con cuernos detrás de la pica. La velocidad que adquirió Knightwalker fue asombrosa.

— **¡Kongō no Yōroi! (Armadura de Adamantino)** —exclamó Scarlet velozmente, bloqueando con sus escudos, los embates de su rival.

— ¿Solo tienes esa armadura, con esa pobre espada y estos escudos? —preguntó Knightwalker, acelerando los embates mucho más, mientras reía —Seguramente, aun eres virgen, ¿verdad?, me pregunto si serias capaz de pedirle a Naruto, que te de algo de sexo oral o.… no, seguramente Naruto-Sama también te ha amaestrado a ti, ¿verdad?

— ¡Estamos batallando, no hablando de experiencias sexuales! —gruñó sonrojada y apenada, de que su Otōto estuviera escuchando todo eso; esa jodida Doppelgänger era muy buena con esa lanza— **¡Hishō no Yōroi! (Armadura de Velocidad)** —Erza obtuvo una balaca con orejas de leopardo, un sostén, tenía unos calienta brazos y unas medias de color azul oscuro, en ambos antebrazos llevaba brazaletes plateados y tiene una hombrera de estampado de leopardo y una especie de escudo, asimismo, en la pierna derecha una rodillera de leopardo y unas botas altas plateadas. La batalla se volvió de velocidad, el sonido de las espadas y la lanza chocando mutuamente, llenaron el aire, ambas saltaron, para tomar distancia— **¡Raitei no Yōroi! (Armadura Emperatriz del Relámpago) **—brilló y ahora tenía un pectoral de metal azul y dorado, unos guantes blindados, unas rodilleras de placas y botas altas de tacón alto, ahora tenía una trenza en su cabello— **¡Rai no Bīmu! (Haz de Rayo)** —exclamó, mientras que la lanza arrojaba rayos y Naruto retrocedía, mientras que la Knightwalker, saltaba hacía atrás, una y otra vez, esquivando los rayos.

— **¡Mel Force!** —exclamó Knightwalker sonriente y generando un tornado desde su lanza.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó incrédula Scarlet, al ver como los rayos se deshacían en el aire.

Knightwalker le sonrío con superioridad —Oh ¿No sabias que el viento anula el rayo? —lanzó una risa —Virgen y ni siquiera sabe sobre las debilidades elementales.

Una vena punzante apareció en la frente de Erza, mientras que sus ojos se volvían blancos— ¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR DE ESA CLASE DE TEMAS, ¡MALDITA SEA, ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UN COMBATE!

— ¿Puedes verlo ahora? —preguntó Knightwalker sonriente —He logrado distraerte de forma muy sencilla, solo hablando un poco, de un tema en el cual no tienes el control. Me basta con decirte dos o tres cosas y listo: te tengo donde quiero. Ahora, teniendo en claro, que yo soy mejor para controlar mis emociones, en un combate, ¿Qué tal si te das media vuelta y te largas, mientras me permites complacer a mi amo, como él se lo merece?

— ¡No me metas en el fuego cruzado! —gritó Naruto con algo de enfado, Knightwalker se giró hacía él.

—Perdóneme, Naruto-Sama —dijo ella sonriente —Venga, voy a auxiliarle a liberar a su dimensión —los ojos de Naruto y Erza Scarlet se abrieron.

— ¿Vas a ayudarnos? —preguntaron ambos y ella asintió sonriente, mientras que comenzaban a caminar, detrás de Knightwalker.

—Así es —dijo ella, Scarlet la miró con algo de incredulidad.

Pasaron varios minutos, entre lo que se explicaban lo ocurrido, el cómo Scarlet llegó a ese lugar, el cómo Knightwalker había encontrado a Naruto desmayado fuera del castillo y lo llevó a su habitación de torturas.

—Neechan, ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó el rubio, mientras los tres esquivaban a los guardias e iban, hacía la plaza central.

—Toda Magnolia, fue transformada en la Lacrima, los que sobrevivieron, fueron Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy —explicó ella, enfadada.

Naruto hizo una mueca de fastidio —Más trabajo.

—No —dijo Knightwalker sonriente, parecía que ya tenía un plan —Solo tenemos que... —los ruidos de una guerra comenzando, les llamó la atención, la sonrisa de Knightwalker, volvió a crecer— ¡Reúnan a sus compañeros, en torno a la Lacrima! —la lanza dejó de tener una punta y adquirió una esfera de un cristal negro con líneas blancas. Los Fairy Tail asintieron y obedecieron a Edo-Erza, mientras que rápidamente, saltaban al campo de batalla, acabando con un enemigo, tras otro, mientras que Lucy usaba su látigo, Natsu usaba una espada de fuego, Gajeel había consumido un dulce mágico el cual le permitía usar su magia de Dragón Slayer y Wendy abrió una especie de termo, del cual surgió un tornado, el cual se llevó a todos los Edo-Rune Knights, que los rodeaban.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Gajeel, arrojándole un dulce —Comete eso y recuperarás tu magia.

— ¡Gracias! —contestó Naruto, consumiendo el dulce, aunque desenfundó su Katana y comenzó a lanzar cortes precisos, contra sus enemigos, malhiriéndolos —Si quieres venir con nosotros, debes de saber que Fairy Tail, no permite el asesinato, Kni-Chan.

—Entiendo, Naruto-Sama —dijo de forma sumisa, mientras lanzaba cortes, empuñando su espada.

— ¡Rodeen la Lacrima! —ordenó Erza Scarlet, mientras ellos tres se acercaban a los que se habían salvado: Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy y... ¡¿Lisanna?!

— **¡Koryūken! (Espada del Dragón de Acero)** —exclamó Gajeel, con sus manos transformadas en espadas, a su lado había un hombre-gato negro, con un hacha, combatiendo a otros enemigos.

— **¡Karyū no Namioroshi! (Onda de Viento del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamaron Wendy y Natsu, generando un tornado de fuego, usando para ello un cofre el cual liberaba hechizos de viento, y un objeto similar a un encendedor, con el cual se creaba un látigo de fuego, quemando a los Rune Knights.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, Knightwalker sonrió y se preparó, un robot gigante apareció— ¡Rune Save! —ella arrojó su lanza, cuya punta brilló en un color dorado, mientras que el rey era derrotado y el robot explotaba, la lanza volvió a sus manos y ella pronunció un cantico.

— ¡NO VAS A TRAICIONARME AHORA, KNIGHTWALKER! —gritó el rey Fausto, el cual apareció, sobre un robot gigante y comenzó a cargar un hechizo.

Knightwealker clavó la lanza en el suelo, mientras que un circulo mágico aparecía y todo el continente fue envuelto en un domo de luz roja, mientras que los magos de la Fairy Tail de Earth-Land volvían junto a esa Lacrima, la cual volvió a ser Magnolia y, ante el Gremio, aparecieron Naruto, ambas Erzas, Gajeel, Natsu y Wendy, todos a salvo.

Los habitantes de Earth-Land, así como los distintos gremios, pronto les dieron las gracias a los de Fairy Tail, por salvarlos.

— ¿Quién eres, jovencita? —preguntó Kushina, mirándola fijamente.

Rápidamente, Erza le colocó una bufanda, para que no vieran su collar —Soy Rias, Rias... Gremory, prima de Erza y, al igual que su amiga —señaló a Lisanna —He estado atrapada en Edolas por casi una década, gracias a todos —inventó rápidamente la Knightwalker. Nadie encontró nada raro y, ya que ambas eran huérfanas, además de que se ganaron un respeto mutuo, por no decir que Naruto, era el maestro del Gremio, le dieron a "Rias", su marca del gremio, en un color escarlata y en el hombro derecho.

Era ya de noche, pocas personas solían dormir en el gremio, varios preferían tener sus casas, desde el incidente ya casi olvidado de Phantom Lord, pero Naruto se había asegurado de fortificar el gremio a más no poder, entre aquellos que dormían en el interior, pero más específicamente, en la habitación del maestro estaban Naruto, Erza, Rias, Mirajane, Kagura y Meredy, todos en una cama gigante, pues Naruto había dormido de niño junto a Erza y Mirajane, cuando era más joven, así mismo, había dormido con Kagura y Meredy, durante sus viajes.

Erza se despertó y no encontró a Rias en la cama, besó la mejilla de Naruto, resistiendo sus celos y salió de la habitación, a buscar a la otra integrante del harén de su Otōto.

Harén.

Ella y Mirajane, eran parte de ese harén, habían aceptado entre todas, amar a Naruto, para evitar el irse a matar, unas a otras. Caminó por los fríos pasillos del gremio, encontró a su Doppelgänger, en el balcón, mirando hacía la ciudad.

—Dejaste de matar hadas, te volviste una de ellas —le recordó Erza, al ver que Rias no podía dormir, ambas solían dormir igual: en ropa interior.

—No voy a traicionarlos, Erza —juró Rias sonriente— ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?

**Capitulo 17: Narrándome mi autobiografía.**


	17. Narrándome mi autobiografía

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**17: Narrándome mi autobiografía.**

Erza y Rias, se sentaron en el comedor. Habían puesto la cafetera a funcionar, se sirvieron café, dos cucharadas de azúcar y luego, se sentaron en la mesa.

Erza miró a su contraparte y suspiró. —Yo... yo no recuerdo nada sobre Okasan. Lo que recuerdo, es que crecí en un orfanato, acabé viviendo en las calles, fui capturada y convertida en esclava, de unas personas, para construir algo llamado "Sistema-R", estas personas eran... adoradores de un mago legendario llamado Zeref, allí, hice a mis primeros amigos: Simon, Millianna y... Jellal. Escapamos, pero Jellal fue maldecido, con algo llamado "Maldición Contradictoria", algo que podía usarse para matar, siempre y cuando, se olvidara el valor de la vida, pero Jellal se sacrificó, cometió literalmente suicidio, para salvarnos. Luego, me uní al gremio, hice buenos amigos, tus mismos amigos, solo que... todos con las personalidades cambiadas: Natsu, Mirajane, Gray y yo, formamos ese equipo —Rias comenzó a derramar lágrimas, igual que Erza, entre más avanzaba su historia, Erza tuvo que taparse la boca, pero eso no evitó que derramara lágrimas, ante la cruel vida que vivió su contraparte, ambas se fundieron en un abrazo —Fui miembro de Fairy Tail, me llamaron Titania o, a veces, me apodaron como Empress Fairy, fue una buena época, hasta... —las lágrimas comenzaron salir de sus ojos —Hasta que una mañana, descubrimos que Naru-Chan no estaba en el gremio, además de que faltaba una misión de rango S, el maestro reunió la información que pudo de la misión y yo salí de inmediato, fui acompañada por Laxus y por Freed, llegamos al lugar, Naru-Chan estaba combatiendo a los enemigos, con gran poderío, usando una espada de doble hoja, las cuales parecían hechas de luz, pero luego de los enemigos humanos, llegaron varios monstruos, denominados como Etherias, él parecía ser suficiente, parecía ser muy poderoso, tenía... tenía una fuerza, que no había visto nunca antes en él, parecía que él podría lograrlo, por sí solo —Rias se mordió el labio inferior, las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos —Bajé la guardia. Me confié y.… confié en él, ciegamente. —apretó sus puños —Ese maldito bastardo de, salió de la nada y le atravesó el pecho con una espada, asesinándolo. Descubrí que Laxus y Freed, habían estado confabulando con ella, necesitaban sangre de un niño, para algún tipo de ritual... —Erza abrazó a Rias, mientras ambas lloraban —Cuando... cuando Naru-Chan... falleció... yo... yo... —apretó los dientes, tan fuerte como pudo —Yo no sabía... no sabía si aún valía la pena vivir por o para algo. Creía que el maestro se había equivocado, al mandarlo a esa misión y...

—Volcaste tu ira, sobre el gremio —completó Erza, Rias asintió —Pero... —se miraron a los ojos y Erza frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo acabaste, decidiéndote a violar a MI Otōto y luego, colocarte un estúpido collar, autonombrándote su esclava sexual? —preguntó enfurecida.

—Oh, en cuanto a eso —Rias sonrió como el gato de Cheshire, solo para dejar de sonreír así, y mostrar una sonrisa más calmada —Era porque Naru-Chan a veces nos espiaba, ¿sabes? —Erza parpadeó —A Mirajane y a mí, cuando aún éramos amigas. Pero... pero eso jamás nos molestó, nos hacía sentirnos alagadas, lo descubrimos en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre lo vimos como un acto inocente, ¿sabes?, nunca lo vimos como un niño pervertido, sino como un niño curioso y fue aún mejor, si era con nosotras.

Erza apretó los puños— _"Mejor si me espía a mí, mejor si me mira a mí, solo está jugando"_ —Rias escuchó el susurro perfectamente, asintió— _"Solo es un niño, todos los niños a los 10 años, son curiosos por el cuerpo femenino, mejor que me espíe a mí, que sé que solo está curioseando, será más sano para él, si yo soy su objeto de aprendizaje del sexo femenino... antes que alguna prostituta"_

—Exacto —dijo Rias —Cuando él murió, no solo me fui, no solo culpé al gremio, sino que, además, culpé a todos los magos, a todos los gremios, por permitir que niños inocentes, realizaran misiones de tales calibres. Eliminé a todos los gremios de Edolas. Y me puse al servicio del rey Fausto.

—Ya no debes seguir matando, él está vivo, es un hombre muy apuesto, sabe cuidarse solo —decía Erza, Rias asintió.

—Está amaneciendo —dijo Rias, agarrando su taza —Y mi café ya se echó a perder. No sé tú, pero yo no seguiré... —comenzaron a escuchar gemidos, se miraron y corrieron a la habitación, encontrándose con Mirajane sobre Naruto, mientras que, con sus dedos, estimulaba a Kagura y a Meredy, ambas pelirrojas, se permitieron mandar sus celos al diablo y aproximarse a la cama, desnudándose, y permitiendo que Naruto jugara, también con ellas.

Cuando despertaron nuevamente, fue debido a un temblor. —Chicas, vístanse rápido —así lo hicieron, mientras salían de la habitación y bajaban al primer piso, usando toboganes, ya en el primer piso, estaban todos los magos, fue Gajeel quien habló.

— ¡Naruto, no vas a imaginarte lo que ha pasado! —dijo Gajeel, algo asustado.

— ¡Cientos de Dragones, están saliendo, desde la puerta Eclipce, Naruto-Kun! —gritó una voz femenina, todos se giraron, era Hisui, la cual se veía horrorizada.

Una voz robótica, se escuchó desde algún lugar: «Magnolia en peligro, activando mecanismos de ataque defensivo»

— ¿Mecanismos de ataque defensivo? —preguntaron Mirajane, Kagura, Meredy, Erza y Rias, mirando a Naruto, el rubio asintió.

—Vayan a combatir —ordenó Naruto, mientras extendía su mano derecha y una luz la iluminaba, apareciendo una espada.

— ¡¿Acabas de Reequiparte?! —dijeron unas asombradas Erza y Bisca.

—Si han salido de la puerta eclipse, entonces debemos de encontrar a Yukino —dijo Naruto —Lucy, ve con Hisui-Chan, encuentren a Yukino y entre las tres, sellen la puerta Eclipse.

— ¿Y los demás? —preguntó alguien.

—Gajeel, ve con ellas y protégelas —él asintió —Los demás: vayan a las calles, vayan en parejas, contraataquen a los dragones —todos asintieron y salieron— ¡Gajeel! —el pelinegro entró nuevamente, y atrapó una bolsa pesada —tornillos, clavos, cucharas, trozos diminutos de placas, todo esto es de acero. Ve y masácralos.

—Seguro que sí, maestro —dijo Gajeel sonriente.

—Natsu —Naruto realizó sellos de manos e hizo aparecer una Lacrima de vidrio amarillo —En realidad... no sé nada sobre esta llama, no sé qué tan peligrosa sea. Perdón, no sé si te será útil en verdad, no sé nada sobre ella, quizás... quizás pueda que salgas... —Natsu agarró la Lacrima dentro de la cual estaba la llama violeta (se veía negra, por el vidrio amarillo) y se la llevó. Naruto suspiró —Gray, síguelo.

—A la orden —dijo el mago de hielo.

Fairy Tail y Twilight Ogre, comenzaron a proteger la ciudad, atacando a los dragones, con todo lo que tenían.

—Estos cabrones, ¿creen que los dejaré atacar mi ciudad? —gruñó Naruto, mientras corría, subiendo pisos, siendo seguido por Meredy y su madre— ¡Creí que estarías en la ciudad, combatiendo!

—No sé nada sobre los vínculos de los dragones, no sé cómo emplear mi magia en ellos —se excusó Meredy, sintiéndose impotente —Decidí protegerte, en caso de que algo pudiera ir mal.

Llegaron a una sala llena de teclados, donde Naruto comenzó a colocar comandos.

Una voz robótica y femenina dijo: «Cañones Caelus»

— ¿Caelus? —preguntaron los Fairy-Tenrō confundidos, para que justo después, desde varios edificios, aparecerán raros cañones, los cuales comenzaron a disparar magia, masacrando a algunos dragones, al tiempo que otros eran masacrados por los magos de los dos gremios de Magnolia.

—Malditos sean —gruñó un hombre, del cual la mitad del cabello era blanco y la otra mitad era negra, apretó uno de sus puños —Malditos sean. Ahora tendré que volver a convocarlos desde la Puerta Eclipse...

—No lo creo —dijeron Lucy, Yukino e Hisui, sonrientes.

— ¡NO! —gritó el sujeto, mientras que la puerta era cerrada, por las tres.

—Buen trabajo, chicas —dijo Naruto, el sujeto se giró rápidamente, solo para recibir un puño en la barbilla, que lo mandó a volar y otro puño, en el vientre —Nada mal. Convencer a mi amiga de la infancia, para abrir un portal en el tiempo y traer al presente a tantos dragones... nada mal. —El sujeto alargó la mano.

— **¡Hakueiryū no Saiga! (Garra del Dragón de Sombra Blanca)** —exclamó y atacó, solo para darse cuenta de que acababa de ser engañado, pues Naruto estaba más allá.

— **¡Kori-Yūrei no Hassha! (Proyectiles del Fantasma de Hielo) **—exclamó Naruto, extendiendo sus manos y arrojándole estalagmitas de hielo, haciendo que su enemigo saltara, cerró sus manos y se arrojó a por su enemigo.

— **¡Hakueiryū no Hitokuchi! (Mordisco del Dragón de Sombra Blanca) **—exclamó su rival, extendiendo hacía Naruto sus manos.

_**(N/A Laura: Como el Kame Hame Ha)**_**.**

— **¡Suiiki! (Cuerpo de Agua)** —exclamó Naruto, siendo atravesado por su enemigo, sin ser herido— **¡Kori-Yūrei no Kikku! (Patada del Fantasma de Hielo)** —exclamó Naruto, su rival creyó haberlo esquivado, al ser una patada horizontal, pero Naruto mandó su pie izquierdo, en un golpe ascendente, mandándolo a volar, su enemigo giró en el aire y volvió a su pose de batalla —Bien... parecer ser, que los dragones, han vuelto a su época —el bicolor, miró en varias direcciones, comprobando que era verdad— **¡Supekutoru no Yari! (Lanzas del Espectro**) —varias lanzas de sombra, aparecieron y fueron contra el Dragón Slayer.

— **¡Darkness Stream! (Explosión Oscura)** —exclamó Mirajane, en su Satán Soul ordinario, arrojándole varias esferas de magia oscura, a su enemigo, siendo este derrotado entre Naruto y la albina.

— ¡Lo lograron! —gritó Hisui, la cual subió hasta allí, de forma misteriosa, abrazando al rubio— ¡Salvaron Magnolia!

— "_Siempre estaré aquí para ti y para mi gremio"_ —susurró Naruto, al oído de la princesa, haciendo sonrojar a la peliverde.

Mientras que una fastidiada y furiosa Deidara, pues vieron como una ciudad entera desapareció, como volvió a su lugar original y como fue atacada por dragones, siendo todos destruidos, por una tecnología solo comparable con la de Yuki no Kuni.

El enmascarado, aquel que afirmaba ser Uchiha Madara, se infiltró en la ciudad...

**¿Pero por cuanto tiempo, lograría estar, en la ciudad donde residían los magos más poderosos?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**18.**

Uzumaki Kushina, estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa maternal. Se acababa de encerrar en una de las habitaciones, que casi nunca se usaban, en la casa. La típica habitación de invitados. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, viendo a Naruto, viéndolo como se había fortalecido, como había madurado, recordando los momentos en los cuales lo vio practicar magia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama e inconscientemente, comenzó a pensar en el crecimiento de su hijo.

Sí: Estaba feliz de cómo había crecido el gremio.

Sí: Estaba feliz de cuan poderoso se había vuelto su pequeño Naruto. ¡Era un Mago Santo y el maestro del gremio, mejorando la infraestructura a un punto nunca antes visto!

Sí: Estaba feliz de que Naruto, tuviera a tantas chicas a su lado. Cerró sus ojos un segundo: Erza, Mirajane, Kagura, Meredy y Karin. Ellas cuidarían de él.

Lo que la entristecía, era que, para ella, habían pasado menos de tres días, desde que se fueron a la Isla, hasta que los trajeron, mientras que, para todos, para el resto del mundo, pasaron casi 9 años.

9 años.

Más de 9 años, perdidos.

9 años de recuerdos con su pequeño, que nunca podría recobrar.

No estuvo allí para su niño en su primera cerveza, su primera misión de rango D o C, su aprendizaje de magia... Se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía la peor madre del mundo, ¡las putas misiones de rango S y de 100 años, la habían apartado de su bebé!

¡No tenía forma de recobrar el tiempo perdido, no tenía forma de ser la madre que Naruto merecía, pues ya se había independizado, ya no era un niño inocente, pequeño!, ¡Era un adulto! Su mente viajó a un recuerdo, una discusión entre Naruto y Erza, antes de la celebración de los Juegos Mágicos.

**Recuerdo**

― _¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ―se escuchó un chillido de temor. Erza descubrió, que Naruto tomó una misión de rango S, en el reino Seven, y desmantelar al Gremio Oscuro Assaku._

― _¿Tomar una misión, completarla y traer más dinero para el gremio? ―preguntó el rubio de forma irónica._

― _¡¿Estás loco?! ―chilló nuevamente― ¡El gremio oscuro Assaku, tiene miembros con Magias Antiguas, están en el mismo rango de destrucción que Gray y Natsu, no puedes ir solo! ―Naruto se giró y la miró fijamente a los ojos._

― _¿Quieres comprobarlo? ―preguntó él ―Sígueme, mantente a la distancia y disfruta del espectáculo ―Erza se quedó, por un instante inmóvil, antes de seguirlo, junto con ella fueron Kushina, Minato y Karin, viendo a Naruto subirse a una motocicleta mágica, siendo seguido por su familia y Erza._

_Tardaron casi tres horas, en llegar a un pueblo fantasma, donde los pueblerinos, habían sido convertidos en esclavos, mientras que los cinco miembros de Assaku, ordenaban la construcción de una especie de pirámide._

_Un hombre delgado, alto y de barba rizada, conversaba con un hombre alto, gordo y calvo._

― _¿Qué ocurre, jefe? ―preguntó el calvo, al ver al alto, mirando los planos de la pirámide― ¿Algo va mal?_

―_La pirámide... corrígeme, si me equivoco, pero ya estamos en un 90%, ¿no es así?_

―_Sí jefe ―dijo el calvo, sonriente._

―_Bien... porque necesitaremos del sacrificio de al menos, 300 niños, en este punto de la construcción ―dijo el alto, quien no recibió respuesta―Oye, ¡¿entendiste...?! ―el sujeto se giró, viendo a Naruto con una mano en la cabeza del calvo, el cual había sido congelado._

―_Yo sí entendí ―murmuró Naruto, antes de lanzar a la distancia al sujeto calvo._

― _¿Cómo te atreves, a irrumpir en mis dominios? ―gritó el sujeto mientras desenfundaba un sable, cuya hoja se ensanchaba en el final._

_Naruto hizo un giro de muñeca, se reequipó con su Katana, chocando su acero, con el de su rival. ―Me atrevo... porque me han pagado, para liberar a este pueblo._

_El hombre soltó un grito y comenzó a chocar su sable, con la Katana de Naruto, haciendo retroceder por momentos al rubio, solo para que él pudiera remontarlo, haciendo retroceder a su rival, el cual saltó hacía atrás, cuando Naruto logró apuñalarlo, en el costado. ― __**¡San no Bakuhatsu-tekina Māku! (Tres Marcas Explosivas)**__ ―exclamó el hombre, generando tres sellos explosivos, uno sobre oro, lanzándolos contra el rubio._

_Naruto empuñó su escudo, Minato se arrojó a salvar a su hijo, tratando de salvarle con su Magia de Velocidad, pero Naruto volcó su magia en escudo, logrando reflejar los tres sellos explosivos... hacía la pirámide, logrando destruirla― __**¡Miyūrei no Shokushu! (Tentáculos del Fantasma de Agua) **__―otros cuatro magos, también pertenecientes a Assaku, se lanzaron contra Naruto, pero desde su cuerpo, surgieron varios tentáculos, con los cuales los atrapó, desde alguna extremidad, para después azotarlos contra el suelo, dejándolos inconscientes. El alcalde llegó y le entregó a Naruto, un cofre, donde se contaban más de veintisiete millones (en diamantes y rubíes)_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Las lágrimas corrieron, fuera de sus ojos. ¡HABÍA PERDIDO A SU BEBÉ!

¡SE HABÍA PERDIDO LA INFANCIA Y ADOLESCENCIA DE SU NARU-CHAN!

¡ÉL YA NO DEPENDÍA DE ELLA, ¡PARA DEFENDERLO, YA QUE SABÍA DEFENDERSE SOLO!

Kushina estaba cayendo en una crisis tan profunda, con cada día que pasaba encerrada, dejó de comer, se deshacía de los alimentos, de formas extrañas e ingeniosas, para hacer creer a su familia que estaba alimentándose, acabando por desmayarse y, despertando en el hospital del gremio, siendo atendida por un escuadrón de magos, especializados (todos ellos, miembros de Fairy Tail) en magia de curación.

Kushina siguió una rígida dieta, gracias a los consejos de los Medimagos del gremio, encargándose Minato de que ella se alimentara (en ocasiones, se vio en la obligación de alimentarla a la fuerza), Kushina se recuperó, recuperó la razón, la fuerza y, especialmente, las ganas de vivir.

En una noche ya muy entrada, Minato llegó a la casa, no reparó en el camino de pétalos de rosas, que le llevaron hasta su habitación, solo supo que estaba ocurriendo algo más, cuando encontró que su cama fue cambiada, por una con forma de un corazón, se percató en ese último momento, de que el rastro de rosas, lo llevaban hasta la cama.

―Hola, cariño ―esa era la voz de Kushina, pero, ¿de dónde venía?, la buscó por la habitación, se giró y su cuello fue atrapado, por un látigo, al girarse, la vio vistiendo un corsé escarlata y negro, ¿de dónde había sacado esa ropa interior?, ¿y ese látigo?, ¿desde cuándo Kushina vestía con mallas de red y zapatos con tacón de aguja? ―Te has demorado mucho, quizás... quizás demasiado. Incluso, llegué a pensar que no vendrías a casa.

―P... ¿Por qué pensaste...?, ¿Por qué pensaste algo así, Kushina-Chan? ―preguntó temeroso el rubio ―Y... ¿Por...?, ¿Por qué vistes así? ―Kushina se pegó a su espalda, mientras le quitaba la camiseta y luego bajaba sus manos, hasta el pantalón ¿Ku...?, ¿Kushina-Chan, no vas a decirme, ¿qué...?

― ¿Qué pasa? ―completó ella. Algo en el tono de voz de su esposa, le ponía (aún más, si es que se podía), los pelos de punta. ― ¿Sabes lo que pasó por mi cabeza, cuando llegamos al gremio y vi a Naru-Chan, con ese porte de maestro poderoso, del gremio?

―N-No... ―dijo él.

― "Me perdí, su infancia y por culpa de ese puto dragón, perdí su adolescencia y madurez" ―susurró su esposa, a su oído, mientras le quitaba los pantalones y un Kage Bushin, le quitaba la camiseta, mientras le lamía el cuello, la original empujó a ambos, a la cama, mientras ella se subía sobre él― "Y hoy, querido mío, voy a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido"

― ¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó nervioso.

― "_Disfrútalo, cariño"_ ―susurró ella.

Los gritos de uno de los magos más poderosos, al servicio del rey Thoma E. Fiore, resonaron a lo largo de la noche, así como unas carcajadas maléficas femeninas, las cuales nadie pudo descifrar de quien se trataba.

Gritos de súplica, masculinos.

Gritos de deseos de "más", femeninos.

Gemidos.

Y gritos de dolor, de un hombre, cuando algo entro por... "allí", los hombres que pasaban y escuchaban a la pareja, solo podían persignarse y correr a sus hogares, en busca de algo, para quitarse ese dolor fantasma, que sentían.

―Es... espera Ku... Kushina-Chan... ―Rogó el que alguna vez fue el terror, de una guerra ninja, aquel hombre que, en algún momento, masacró a la legendaria División Militar _"Chikyū no Akumu" (Pesadilla Terrestre)_ e _"Iwa no Hakai" (Destrucción Rocosa)_ de Iwagakure no Sato, él solo, sin refuerzos. Actualmente, Minato estaba en manos de su esposa, sin poder ser auxiliado por nadie― ¡POR FAVOR, TOMATELO CON MÁS CALMA! ―chilló el hombre adolorido― ¡ESPERA, ¡POR FAVOR ESPERA, MÁS DESPACIO, ¡POR FAVOR VE MÁS DESPACIOOOO! ―gritó de dolor, finalmente las suplicas se detuvieron― ¡ESPERA, ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER CON ESO?, ¡NO, ¡POR FAVOR, ¡NO, NO! ¡POR ALLÍ NOOOOOOO!

Una Dominatrix profesional, puede decidir mantener un leve contacto sexual con su cliente o no interactuar con ellos. Es importante dejarle en claro a tu pareja lo que estás dispuesta a hacer y decir sin sentirte incomoda.

Una Dominatrix debe sentirse cómoda y tener el control de lo que ocurre en todo momento.

Al menos de que seas una maga de elite y una Kunoichi de rango Kage, la cual se perdió casi toda la vida de su primogénito y deseas alguna forma de poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, malcriando a otro hijo.

Luego de cuatro días, sin tener noticias de Minato y Kushina, tanto el rey Thomas E. Fiore, como Naruto, mandaron cartas a la casa Namikaze, recibiendo ambos una respuesta... escueta.

_Perdón por nuestra ausencia a nuestras obligaciones como magos de Fairy Tail y como Guardianes Reales. _

_Les rogamos a ambos (su majestad y Maestro de Gremio), algo de comprensión: pues no hemos tenido tiempo, para resolver nuestros problemas personales, ni tampoco para poder pasar tiempo, como una pareja de casados normales._

_Prometemos, estar el día lunes, 100% disponibles, ante cualquier orden o misión, que deba realizarse._

_Atte.: Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina._

Ambos líderes, le permitieron a la pareja Namikaze, el tomarse una semana libre haciéndolo saber, mediante cartas.

Minato leyó con horror, los permisos otorgados, miró con pavor a su esposa, pidiendo descansar, diciéndole que le diera al menos algunos minutos de descanso, llevaban más de tres días, ya no sentía ni los pies, ni tampoco las muñecas, debido a las ataduras de las cadenas.

―Se... seguramente... seguramente tú también, necesitas... necesitas descansar, Kushina-Chan... necesitas... necesitaaaas, reponerteeeee... ―chilló Minato, ante la fuerza y el ímpetu que ponía su esposa, subiendo y bajando su cadera ―Por favor... por favor cariño... déjame descansaaaaar ―rogó.

―Cariño ―dijo su esposa, sonriente y sin detenerse ―No sabes cuánto, no te imaginas cuanto deseo tener otro hijo, o hija... _"no sabes cuánto, deseo poder compensar mi falla como madre, con Naru-Chan, pero él ya no necesita de mi"_ ―esa confesión, le heló la sangre al hombre, quien finalmente entendía que, si su esposa no se convencía mentalmente de que estaba preñada, no lo dejaría ir... se desmayó, pero eso no le importó a su esposa, quien siguió cabalgándolo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sin tener ni idea de lo que sus padres hacían, Naruto y Karin, daban un paseo nocturno por la ciudad.

―Karin-Chan, mira ―dijo Naruto, la pelirroja alzó su cabeza, ambos vieron lo mismo: un ave extraña, en las alturas.

―No hay forma de que sea un animal ―dijo Karin, Naruto asintió.

― "_Finalmente, te hemos encontrado: Kyūbi"_ ―susurró una voz detrás de Naruto.

― **¡Spectrum War Axe! (Hacha de Guerra Espectral)** ―gritó Naruto, al tiempo que se giraba a una velocidad de vértigo, su mano era rodeada por sombras, tomando este la forma de un hacha de guerra y ascendiendo su brazo, hasta entrar en contacto, con la cintura de un sujeto enmascarado, subiendo hasta su hombro, haciendo chillar de dolor a su enemigo.

― ¡Madara! ―gritó la mujer en el ave, lanzándose en picada, solo para que Karin sonriera y estirara sus manos, como si quisiera atrapar al ave, cosa que hizo, cuando sus manos se agrandaron, deteniendo al ave en el aire, haciendo que la mujer cayera al suelo.

Naruto pateó al sujeto enmascarado y luego Karin les lanzó el ave encima, asombrando a la rubia de la túnica, pues el ave explotó, aunque ella nunca dio la orden.

― ¿Lista para luchar, Neechan? ―preguntó Naruto sonriente, mientras era rodeado de magia.

―Lista Otōto ―dijo Karin sonriente, sacando otro par de brazos.

Sus enemigos se pusieron de pie, malheridos y mirando fijamente a los hermanos Namikaze.

Los sujetos de togas negras, no deberían de olvidar que estaban en el extranjero, en territorio de magos.

¿Cuánto dejarían que se alargara la batalla?

¿Podrían los Akatsuki dar con su objetivo?

¿Estaban ambos preparados para enfrentarse a un Ghost Slayer?


	19. Combates y Ejecuciones

**Naruto pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**19: Combates y Ejecuciones.**

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto y su hermana, Karin, estaban ante Obito y Deidara.

― **¡Katon: Bakufū Ranbu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos)** ―Obito arrojó una bola de fuego, Naruto sacó un pergamino, Obito hizo girar su Kamui, creando una espiral de fuego, que fue contra los hermanos Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Karin empleó un **Shunshin**, para posarse frente a Obito, pero cuidándose de no ser quemada por sus llamas, ahora ella estaba a un palmo del pelinegro― ¡SHIVA! ―exclamó la chica, mientras generaba otro par de brazos, y bombardeaba al pelinegro, hasta que este trató de hacerse intangible, pero aun así fue golpeado, la chica hizo que uno de sus puños creciera, y mandó a volar al pelinegro.

― **¡C-0!** ―exclamó la rubia, generando seres amorfos de arcilla.

Pero Naruto no tenía ganas de jugar con ella, así que reunió toda la magia que pudo, en un único punto― **¡Miyūrei no Arekuruu Umi! (Mar Embravecido del Fantasma de Agua)** ―pronto, se generó una especie de prisión de agua, en la cual estaba Deidara y más pronto que tarde, Naruto hizo girar delicadamente su mano derecha, causando una fuerza centrífuga, que aventó a Deidara contra las paredes de la celda de agua, al tiempo que la hacía girar una y otra vez.

―Deidara ―el Uchiha se concentró y activó el Kamui, para tratar de sacarla de la celda de agua, la cual la aventaba hacía los lados. Solo para recibir un golpe muy fuerte, por parte de Karin, que aventó al pelinegro hacía unos edificios ―Entonces... con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ―murmuró.

― **¡Kyojin Miyūrei no Dan! (Bala Gigante del Fantasma de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruto, estirando su brazo derecho, hacía donde estaba Obito, impactándolo, como si le hubieran arrojado una bala de concreto, logrando quebrarle muchos huesos y una costilla le perforó un pulmón.

― ¿Es este el poder de Akatsuki? ―preguntó Karin sonriente.

―Sí ―murmuró Naruto, mientras se acercaba y le abría la gabardina a Obito, su hermana hizo lo mismo con Deidara, ambos les dejaron al descubierto el pecho y luego, usando un Senbon, les infringieron una herida muy pequeña, permitiendo que la sangre brotara, enviaron Chakra a la punta de sus dedos pulgar, índice y corazón, comenzando a realizar runas y Kanjis, para bloquear su Chakra y... otras cosas, que planeaba Naruto ―A mí también me sorprende el hecho, de que las Naciones Elementales, aun no pudieran hacerles un gran daño.

―Se supone que son Shinobis de rango S, ¿o no? ―murmuró Karin.

―Exactamente, Karin-Nee: Se supone ―fue la respuesta de Naruto, se le dibujó en los labios una sonrisa, al ver que el Chakra del Uchiha estaba bloqueado, procedió a quitarle la máscara ―Listo: Su Chakra está sellado ―agarró un poco más de sangre, y realizó un pequeño Kanji en la frente, ambos asintieron.

―Llamaré a los Rune Knight ―dijo Karin.

―Bien, date prisa ―ordenó Naruto, ambos se giraron, encontrándose ante ellos a Kakashi, Guy, Azuma y Kurenai.

Azuma habló, mientras tenía las cuchillas de Chakra en sus dedos.

―Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Karin, están enfrentándose a criminales de rango S, buscados por las Naciones Elementales, deben entregarlos de inmediato, para su interrogatorio. Karin asintió a su hermano, ignorando a los Shinobis, y desapareció en un Shunshin. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se puso a esperar.

Los segundos pasaron― ¿Están esperando una invitación, o algo? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Ya escuchaste, Naruto...

― ¿Sabes cuan complicado es el Fūinjutsu, Azuma? ―preguntó Naruto ―Ahora: fusiona Fūinjutsu de Chakra, con Sellado Rúnico, y puedes fácilmente obtener una bomba de tiempo.

Guy estaba desesperándose ―Entrégalos. Son criminales de las Naciones Elementales.

―Criminales extranjeros, los cuales me atacaron a mí. Soy uno de los 10 Magos Santos y el Maestro de uno de los Gremios más poderosos del Continente, no soy cualquier idiota, tendrán lo que se merecen ―argumentó Naruto, recostándose en la pared, junto a los desmayados.

―Ella es miembro de Iwagakure y él... aun no conocemos su aldea ―dijo Kurenai.

― ¿Y por qué tiene que interesarme, la justicia que puedan rendir los gobiernos extranjeros? ―preguntó Naruto, los Jōnnins comenzaban a enfurecerse, ante la nula comprensión del Uzumaki ―**Spectrum Arm** ―los Jōnnin's se pusieron en guardia, vieron salir dos brazos de sombras, desde la espalda de Naruto y alargarse, pasar por encima de ellos y luego, retraerse, trayendo consigo a Jiraiya y una especie de hombre planta ―**Spectrum Claw** ―la mano derecha de Naruto, fue recubierta de sombras y se acercó a ambos, usó su garra para destruir la camiseta de Jiraiya, los Shinobis de Konoha, trataron de atacar a Naruto, pero este selló a Jiraiya, mientras que saltaba hacía atrás, y el brazo espectral, que mantenía a Zetsu agarrado, usaba al hombre-planta como una espada, golpeando a los Shinobis de Konoha, mientras que Naruto sellaba el Chakra del Sen'nin, luego, lo usó a él también, para golpear a los Ninjas, hasta dejarlos fuera de combate, y repitió el sellado en ellos, con la sangre de cada uno, los Rune Knights, se los llevaron para sentenciarlos, pero eso ya era cosa del rey Thomas E. Fiore, y de la princesa Hisui E. Fiore.

Al principio, Minato y Kushina, estuvieron dispuestos a defender a los Jōnnin y al Sen'nin, solo para descubrir, que ellos habían atacado a sus hijos, entonces ambos ordenaron la ejecución inmediata, aunque Kushina, en una racha sádica, les extrajo a todos los extranjeros, tanta información como pudo, mientras les arrancaba uñas y dientes, para que luego recibieran la pena de muerte, y los cadáveres desmembrados y decapitados, de los Shinobis de Konoha, fueron repatriados.

La noche después de la ejecución de los Jōnnin, y mientras que el Sen'nin esperaba la suya, apareció su maestro: Fukasaku, una rana verde con una capa y cabello canoso, en las orejas, Jiraiya evitó sonreir abiertamente, mientras miraba a su maestro, y esperaba que este ejecutara el **Gyaku Kuchiyose**, para llevarlo a Konoha, pedirle a Danzō 3 de los mejores escuadrones Jōnnin y ANBU, para luego volver a Fiore.

―**Jiraiya, Gamamaru-Sama, me ha dado un mensaje para ti** ―dijo Fukasaku, Jiraiya le miró intranquilo, al notar como su maestro no tenía pensado salvarlo.

― ¿Qué mensaje?

― **«Creíste que tener un Jinchūriki en la aldea de Konoha, sería más importante de auxiliar a Minato y Kushina, a criar al Niño de la Profecía, esto fue algo que ellos descubrieron, descubrieron como auxiliaste a Uchiha Obito, a entrar en la aldea y extraer a Kyūbi de Kushina, como los manipulaste, para que encerraran a Kyūbi dentro de Naru-Chan, provocaste que ellos huyeran a los Reinos Mágicos y, sin El Niño de la Profecía, solo espera la oscuridad y muerte para Las Naciones Elementales»** ―dijo Fukasaku, horrorizando a Jiraiya, mientras que este sentía como su conexión con los sapos era cortada y quemada, el sapo verde desapareció, dejándolo completamente solo. La reja se abrió, los Rune Knights, lo agarraron y lo llevaron al podio, debía de ser más o menos, las 7:00 de la mañana, lo colocaron en una silla y lo ataron con cadenas.

―Namikaze Naruto, quien ostenta el puesto de Primer Mago Santo y es el Cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail, realizará la ejecución contra el invasor ―dijo Thoma E. Fiore.

Jiraiya vio a Naruto ascender al podio y colocarse frente a él― ¡Debes viajar a las naciones elementales, debes salvar a Konoha de Akatsuki, y debes de rendirle pleitesía al Godaime Hokage: Shimura Danzō! ―ordenaba el anciano, mientras que el chico cerraba sus ojos, concentrándose― ¡Debes de ser convertido en la más grande arma de Konoha, debes destruir a Aka...! ―Naruto liberó una gran cantidad de energía Sen'nin: energía espiritual, física y natural.

― **¡Rasengan: Tsunami no Yūrei! (Esfera Giratoria: Maremoto del Fantasma)** ―en la mano de Naruto, se generó una esfera de Chakra y Magia de Agua, la cual fue impactada contra el abdomen de Jiraiya, mandándolo a volar, mientras que este gritaba, pues este Rasengan era distinto a todos los que él había ejecutado, o visto ejecutarse, pues estaba siendo impactado por el Jutsu, mientras que sentía como el giro constante le abría la piel, músculos, hasta llegar a sus órganos― **¡Ekitai Kyūin! (Succión de Líquidos)** ―exclamó Naruto, realizando el sello del carnero y del caballo, causando que todos los fluidos del cuerpo de Jiraiya, fueran a parar al interior de ese **Rasengan** de agua, como si fuera un imán, causándole la muerte, al anciano.

Nadie se metía con Fiore, y vivía para contarlo. Thoma estaba muy satisfecho, estaba planeando desde ya su retiro y otorgarles el trono a Naruto y a su hija Hisui.


	20. Realeza

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**20: Realeza.**

Fairy Tail fue nombrado como el ganador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, recibiendo un gran desfile en Magnolia. Si ya antes eran famosos, ahora lo eran el doble.

Así mismo, el aviso real de la futura boda del 4° Maestro del Gremio y actual 1° Mago Santo, con la princesa Hisui (tomando ambos, los títulos reales), fue algo que trajo una fiesta enorme sobre toda Magnolia.

La boda, tuvo lugar tres días después del final de los Juegos.

―Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto y Fiore E. Hisui. ¿Se encuentran aquí, por libre voluntad, ante este altar? ―preguntó el sacerdote, a la pareja ante él, la cual se tomaba de las manos.

―No ―contestaron al unísono, descolocándolos a todos ―Estamos aquí porque su majestad, Thomas E. Fiore, desea que yo/Naruto-Kun, pueda tomar el trono del reino, pues él ya desea retirarse y solo puede/o hacerlo, casándose/me con él/ella. ―No volaba ni una mosca, nadie decía nada.

El sacerdote suspiró y murmuró un: "estos chicos de ahora", se aclaró la garganta― ¿Juran ser fieles, el uno al otro, en toda circunstancia?

―Lo juramos.

― ¿Pueden tomar sus responsabilidades, incluso si están alejados mutuamente?

―Eso no es parte del guion de una boda ―dijeron los novios, con gotas tras la cabeza, el sacerdote se acercó a ellos.

― "Ordenes de su padre, princesa" ―susurró el sacerdote.

El rubio y la peliverde suspiraron ―Lo juramos. Nos respetaremos mutuamente y gobernaremos, escucharemos lo que el otro tenga que decir, y respetaremos su libertad de expresión y pensamiento.

―Bien, yo los declaro: casados.

Todos comenzaron a celebrar, Naruto entonces enseñó un collar, en el cual tenía una gran cantidad de anillos, retiró uno y se lo colocó a Hisui, ella le colocó un anillo a él, se besaron y fueron con sus familias y amigos.

―Naruto-Kun ―dijo Hisui divertida, su esposo la miró, esperando a que hablara.

Erza se acercó ―Ya no solo eres Maestro de Gremio y Mago Santo, ahora también eres rey.

Mirajane le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego mostrarse preocupada― ¿Realmente no crees, que deberías quizás de...?

― ¿Retirarme de algún título? ―adivinó él, todas asintieron, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

―Soy uno de los magos más fuertes del país, necesitamos que los más poderosos y honorables, puedan tener el control de los puestos de poder, para hacer del mundo, un lugar mejor ―todos asintieron. ―Erza-Neechan, te nombro como mi sucesora ―la pelirroja lo miró interrogante ―Te nombro, quinta maestra del gremio. Aunque claro, seguiré velando por el pueblo y realizando misiones para él, eso no lo duden ―todos asintieron. Naruto era la prueba, de que lo imposible se podía.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu, Gray, Wendy y Lucy, se presentaron en una ciudad inundada en lodo, en la cual había una rana gigante, hicieron que Natsu entrara en el espíritu Horologium, dentro del cual entró el mago de fuego, el cual le dijo desde donde venía el ataque de una rana gigante.

― **¡Ice Make: Floor! (Creación de Hielo: Suelo)** ―exclamó Gray, metiendo sus manos bajo el lodo y congelándolo.

― **¡Tenryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)** ―exclamó Wendy, arrojándole a la rana un tornado horizontal.

― **¡Karyū no Kōen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego) **―en su mano derecha y en la izquierda generó llamas, las fusionó en una sola, al juntar sus manos, por encima de la cabeza, para luego arrojarla.

La llama y el tornado se fusionaron, generando una llamarada colosal, que quemó a la rana, pero sin matarla, solo la dejó inconsciente.

― ¡¿Qué está pasando ahora?! ―preguntó Natsu.

― ¡No lo sé, pero no me gusta! ―dijo Lucy, sujetándose tan fuerte como podía, pero el barro se movía más y más, sin embargo, no salió volando, gracias a Wendy, poco a poco, entre más se movía el barro, este iba descendiendo, iba disminuyendo, lentamente, hasta que ya no había nada.

― ¿Eh, que pasó? ―preguntó Wendy.

Gray llevó una mano a su barbilla ―Creo... creo que la rana generaba magia.

Natsu lo miró extrañado. ―Magia... ¿de barro?

―Eso creo ―susurró Natsu ―Miren allí, una puerta abriéndose ―las puertas de los hogares se abrieron y pronto, comenzó una celebración, los ciudadanos explicaron que hace ya muchos años, habían hecho enfadar a un tótem de rana y que la rana aquella, era un espíritu, el cual los dejó bajo todo ese barro, como castigo. Les dieron comida y les dieron el doble del pago original de ese trabajo.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Fairy Tail.

Un día quizás no tan normal.

Erza salió volando y destruyó una pared de madera, con su cuerpo, se puso de pie y manipuló aún más magia, para invocar un Kimono blanco con dos líneas rojas que descendían por el Kimono, dos grandes trozos de tela cubrían la zona de la ingle y la parte trasera, unas largas medias blancas y sandalias de madera, además de manipular un arco que parecía hecho de plumas.

― ¿Crees que realmente, serás la siguiente, querida Erza? ―preguntaba Mirajane, la cual estaba en su estado de Sitri. Ahora llevaba un traje pegado al cuerpo de colores azul claro y azul oscuro, en sus brazos tenía unos guantes de metal, que subían por todo el antebrazo, su cabello desafiaba la gravedad y tenía una especie de armadura de color cobre sobre su mandíbula, que dejaba libres un par de cuernos, a la altura de las orejas.

―Ese es tu... Satán Soul: Sitri ―dijo Erza, mientras le apuntaba con el arco. Mirajane generó una llama, solo para doblar el dedo meñique y anular, dejando los dedos índice y corazón extendidos, simulando una pistola. Erza le dio una sonrisa ―Es un placer que me tomes tan en serio, Mirajane.

―De nada, Erza ―dijo Mirajane.

― ¡Spectral Wall! ―escucharon, mientras que un muro de llamas violetas y azules, se interponía entre ambas, ambas desactivaron sus transformaciones y miraron a Naruto, el cual iba bajando las escaleras. Desde su boda con Hisui, estaba llevando ropas un tanto distintas, pero no le quedaban nada mal: una gabardina violeta, una camiseta blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro, con botas y, descansando sobre su cuello, una corona a modo de gargantilla― ¿Les importaría decirme, el porqué de la pelea entre una Maestra de Gremio y una de las más poderosas magas? ―preguntó Naruto con una mirada de cansancio. Aprender de política y administración, era sumamente exhaustivo.

― ¿Cuál será la siguiente, en casarse contigo? ―preguntaron ambas. El silencio se instauró en la sala. Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello, se miraron unos a otros, por casi unos diez minutos.

―En vista de que destruirán el gremio, si elijo a una u otra, o si elijo casarme con Meredy o con Ultear... ―dijo Naruto.

(3 días después)

― (...) Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, ¿aceptan casarse con Namikaze Naruto, amarlo, respetarlo, estar a su lado en la riqueza, la pobreza, la salud, la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

―Aceptamos ―dijeron los tres.

―_Algo está mal_ ―pensaba Naruto, mientras que la fiesta de boda, se llevaba a cabo, en una especie de casa perteneciente al gremio ―_Algo está muy mal, algo va a ocurrir, tarde o temprano, pero ¿qué?_ ―su instinto fantasmagórico, le decía que algo estaba por ocurrir.

Una suave flauta, comenzó a sonar, los pasos también.

Ambas chicas entraron, vistiendo lencería, los pensamientos de Naruto se desvanecieron de su cabeza, cuando sus dos esposas, se acercaron furtivamente a él, casi como leonas, hacía una presa, aunque esta era un ciervo que no se dejaría capturar tan fácilmente.

Fue una grandiosa, (ruidosa) y mágica noche, para ambas reinas hadas, junto a su rey fantasma.

A la mañana siguiente, una carta llegó al gremio.

― ¡Maestro! ―gritaba Ultear, entrando en la oficina, Naruto estaba firmando algunos documentos.

―Hola cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Naruto, la chica de cabellos violáceos le acercó la carta― _¿El sello de los Santos?_ ―se preguntó, destapó la carta, pero estaba en blanco― _¿un error?_ ―comenzó a pensar ―_No. No parece ser el caso_.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó la maga, al ver la gran cantidad de gestos de su novio, el cual giró la carta― ¿Un error, al mandarla? ―propuso.

―No lo creo ―dijo él― ¿Has escuchado, sobre la tinta invisible?

―Sí, por supuesto. ¿Pero por qué enviarían una carta con tinta invisible? ―preguntó Ultear.

―Vamos a averiguarlo ―dijo él, mientras sacaba una vela y un candelabro del escritorio, para asombro de la chica, Naruto pasó velozmente la mecha de la vela, por encima del escritorio, encendiéndola, colocándola en el candelabro y pasando la carta por encima.

**Temo por la seguridad de los restantes Magos Santos (desde la deserción de José Porla y del falso Siegrain), se han registrado ataques contra Warrod Sequen y Draculos Hyberion, por favor, los restantes, deben de cuidarse y desaparecer.**

**Podríamos estar en la mira de alguna organización terrorista.**

Naruto miró la carta y chasqueó sus dedos, el sello de los Magos Santos, se formó como una marca de agua, por debajo de la nota.

¿Qué? ―preguntó Ultear― ¿Quién atacaría a los Magos Santos?

―La respuesta es obvia, querida ―dijo Naruto ―Alguien que busca causar Caos. Tenemos que encontrar a los demás y resguardarlos. Avisen a todos. Toda Fairy Tail, deberá de estar en este asunto, ¿entendido?

― ¡Hai! ―dijo Ultear, mientras iba a la sala principal, donde se congregaban la mayor cantidad de Magos del Gremio.

A la derecha de Naruto, formada por algo de aire coloreado, apareció Hisui. Pero Naruto no la volteó a mirar, miraba hacía el frente, hacía la ventana, hacía la ciudad ―Hola, querida.

―Warrod y Draculos se encuentran a salvo, cariño ―dijo Hisui.

―Ambos son poderosos. Muy poderosos ―dijo Naruto, cruzando sus manos por detrás de su espalda― ¿Quién sería tan estúpido, como para causar un ataque a esta escala?

Rias y Erza aparecieron en la oficina. Fue Rias quien habló. ―Es un ataque terrorista, perpetrado por magos oscuros increíblemente fuertes.

―No solo eso ―acotó Erza ―Han tenido en tiempo suficiente para planificar los ataques, para estudiar a los Magos Santos. Saben lo que hacen.

―Necesito más que solo esto ―dijo Naruto, mientras se giraba e iba hacía la puerta ―Hisui, cariño. Necesito ver a un preso.

―Por supuesto ―dijo ella, mientras se desvanecía.

―Vayan con los demás, formen a los equipos, refuércense, busquen donde viven los maestros, manténganlos a salvo ―ordenó Naruto ―Se suspenden todas las misiones, debemos proteger las vidas de nuestros gobernantes.

―Sí ―dijeron ambas pelirrojas, mientras iban hacía la sala principal.

― _¿A quién nos enfrentamos, exactamente?_ ―se preguntó Naruto. Sin saber que pronto, tendría un combate contra uno de los más fuertes terroristas de ese gremio oscuro.


	21. Grandes Problemas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**21: Grandes Problemas.**

Los miembros del Raijinshū, estaban ayudando en el restaurante de Yajima, solo para que un ataque destruyera el local.

― ¡Yajima-Sama! ―logró gritar Evergreen.

Freed y Bickslow, se interpusieron entre aquel extraño tornado, obviamente era un hechizo de algún tipo, ninguno de los dos magos pudo hacer nada, fueron golpeados por dos grandes manos, que surgieron del hechizo, siendo mandados a volar.

Yajima intentó atacar a su enemigo, pero el brazo tornado, se volvió de fuego.

― ¡No, Yajima-Sama! ―gritó Freed.

―**Yousei Kijū: Leprechaun (Ametralladora de Hada: Leprechaun)** ―Evergreen cargó su magia, en su mano derecha, antes de extenderla y atacar, pero el torneo solo fue peor, malhiriendo a la chica.

― ¡Corra, Yajima-Sama! ―dijo Freed, malherido.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Yajima.

―No tengo nombre, solo soy una de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio ―dijo el encapuchado ―La humanidad me llama: Calamidad.

― ¿Qué clase de magia, es esa? ―preguntó un adolorido Bickslow.

―N-No puedo... moverme ―dijo Freed, sin poder hacer nada. Pero sí logró mover un dedo.

Calamidad levantó a Yajima del cuello, mientras que su brazo era rodeado por un tornado.

― ¿La puerta del Inframundo? ―preguntó Bickslow― ¿Tártaro?

― ¡No me digas que...! ―se dijo Freed ― ¡No solo fueron por los consejeros actuales, sino también por los anteriores, con tal de desestabilizar el continente! ―Freed comenzó a sentir su magia activarse nuevamente, el tornado comenzó a volverse aún más grande.

― ¡DETENTE! ―Gritó Bickslow, al ver lo que estaba por hacer su enemigo.

―_Yami... Yami no... Ekurityūru... _―masculló como pudo, más bien, lo pensó― _¡Shunshin!_ ―el tornado alcanzó a Yajima, el tornado destruyó todo lo que estaba frente a él.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―se quejó su enemigo― ¡¿A dónde...?! ―un relámpago cayó sobre el miembro de Tártaro, era Laxus, quien dejó los alimentos a un lado.

―Dude sobre qué camino tomar ―dijo Laxus, mientras dejaba a un lado la comida que traía ―Pero no dudaré en que tengo que acabar contigo. **¡Rairyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Rayo)** ―atacó de frente.

― **¡Inazuma! (Relampago)** ―contraatacó su enemigo generando una esfera de rayos, arrojándose a Laxus, solo para ver a su rival, y su Maldición desvanecerse― ¡¿Qué?!

― **¡Inazuma no Ryū no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión del Dragón del Relámpago)** ―Laxus generó una esfera de rayos, la cual arrojó contra su rival, haciendo gritar a Tempester, el cual estaba dándole la espalda.

― ¿Cómo esquivaste mi Inazuma? ―preguntó furioso.

Laxus lanzó una risilla ―No lo esquivé, lo devoré, usé la carga extra para aparecer detrás de ti y lo dejé ir en la explosión.

― **¡Dan Bō! (Bala de Racha)** ―exclamó Tempester, atacando con una bala de viento, la cual fue esquivada por Laxus, colocándose el rubio detrás del Etherias, el cual abrió los ojos, debido al asombro.

― **¡Narumi Kazuchi! (Trueno Rugiente)** ―exclamó Laxus, mientras que liberaba un domo de electricidad desde su cuerpo, que golpeó a Tempester, Laxus formó un puño, que colocó paralelo a su rostro― **¡Rairyū Seinaru Harubādo! (Alabarda Sagrada del Dragón del Rayo)** ―susurró, una larga lanza se formó, para luego arrojarla contra Tempester, siendo este electrocutado.

― **¡Kumiawase no Yōsei: Dasuto to Ōbu! (Combinación de Hada: Polvo y Orbe)** ―contraatacó generando un domo que encegueció a su enemigo, para luego arrojarle esferas de magia de hada.

― **¡Formación Baryon!** ―exclamó Bickslow, cinco muñecos se posaron encima de su enemigo, creando un circulo y arrojando un rayo verde, el cual causó una explosión, así mismo, el polvo de hada también explotó.

―Bien, vamos a atarlo y a llevarlo a Fairy Tail ―dijo Evergreen, ahora con una ristra de salchichas en las manos.

―_Atacaron a los actuales y anteriores miembros del consejo, esto no me gusta_ ―pensó Freed enfadado y preocupado.

En Fairy Tail, se encontraba Naruto, aún se estaba desperezando, era temprano, cuando caminaba descalzo y solo llevaba pantalones, iba hacía su oficina, donde encontró a un halcón posándose en la ventana, vio que traía una nota, la abrió y leyó con calma ―Tártaro... Han comenzado los ataques, pero especialmente: a los antiguos Consejeros. Claramente, desean desestabilizar el país y el reino. ―apretó la carta, tras darse cuenta de algo ―_Malditos sean, ¿pretenden una guerra?... Es definitivo, necesitaré de un espía_ ―pensó ―_Los maestros en el Henge no Mahō... los tres más famosos, están aquí, en este mismo gremio... Mira-Chan, Macao y Oto-san. _―_Quedaba el cómo plantearles a los agremiados, sobre una guerra que se acercaba. Cómo pedirles a magos de rango S, realizar una misión de tal calibre. Primero, necesito identificar a algún miembro de Tártaro, antes de poder pedirle a alguien moverse_._ Este... es el tipo de situaciones, donde deseas realizar la misión personalmente, pero... yo tengo el Henge de Chakra, ¿seré fácilmente detectado a causa de esto?, ¡No, espera, tengo el Ghost Slayer, claro! _―un destello dorado apareció en la puerta, Naruto se giró, su ceño fruncido, volvió a la normalidad

Era Minato, se le veía apurado― ¡Naruto, busca a tu hermana, su hermano está naciendo ahora mismo!

―Entendido, Otosan ―dijo Karin, detrás de él ―Vamos ―Minato los llevó a la casa con el Hiraishin.

Al llegar a la casa, se encontraron con una fatigada Kushina, la cual cargaba a una bebé de rojos cabellos y ojos azules.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, Erza se estaba dando una ducha, en mañanas como esa, la pelirroja desearía estar con Naruto, sonrió de forma pervertida, aún estaba un poco adolorida ―_Ayer sí que estabas excitado, ¿o no, Naruto-Kun?_ ―pensó, cerró la llave, salió de la ducha y se vistió, bajó al comedor del segundo piso, mientras escuchaba los rumores, sobre el combate del Raijinchū, contra un tal Tempest, un agremiado de un claramente gremio Oscuro denominado como Tártaro ―_Tártaro... no sabemos dónde está su gremio, solo conocemos uno de sus objetivos: Si no fuera por aquella extraña alerta de hace dos días... tendríamos mucho más que lamentar. Aquella alerta, permitió que los miembros del Consejo y los Magos Santos, se ocultaran. Solo dieron con Yajima-Sama, porque tiene un restaurante, un restaurante es un lugar concurrido._

―Si quieren luchar contra Tártaro ―dijo Naruto, apareciendo, junto a Karin ―Quiero que los equipos, den un paso al frente. ―Sonrió, cuando vio que todos estaban dispuestos ―Bien, normalmente solo la familia real, tendría información sobre los Consejeros ―todos miraron a Naruto sorprendidos, él era ahora el rey de Fiore. Naruto les dio una sonrisa y arrojó algo, pequeños papeles con direcciones ―Quiero que todos cambien sus ropas y peinados, vayan a proteger a los Consejeros. Las dos misiones de Fairy Tail, son y deben ser claras: Proteger a los Consejeros y derrotar a la mayor cantidad de miembros de Tártaro, para hacerlos salir. Erza, Mirajane y Karin, me mantendrán informado de todo, las tres saben cómo hacerlo.

― ¡Si señor! ―dijeron las tres, mientras que Naruto se desvanecía en un Shunshin de hojas.

El rubio y joven maestro de Fairy Tail, apareció en medio del desierto ―Están quizás, solo un poco... lejos de casa.

Ante Naruto, había siete personas, pero solo una de ellas destacaba, como una mujer de cabello azul, todos ellos llevaban capas negras, con nubes rojas, los otros seis contaban con cabello anaranjado y de ojos violeta. Uno de ellos, aquel de cabello erizado, habló. ―Kyūbi, has resultado ser muy escurridizo.

―No. No lo he sido. ―Contestó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos ―Ustedes han venido a mí. Ni siquiera sé el porqué, así que no vengas a acusarme de algo, de lo cual soy ignorante.

El sujeto de cabello anaranjado, aquel que tenía aquel porte de líder habló nuevamente. ―Aprenderás... lo que es el dolor.

―Ya lo he sentido ―contestó él, claramente lo hacía para jugar con su enemigo, solo bromeaba con él.

Sin decir nada más, extendió su mano derecha. ― **¡Banshō Ten'in! (Atracción Universal)** ―exclamó, haciendo que Naruto fuera hacía él.

― _¿Gravedad?_ ―pensó asombrado, mientras se acercaba al sujeto, a una gran velocidad, el sujeto sacó una rara vara negra de entre sus ropas― _**¡Spectrum Body! **_―pensó Naruto, transformándose como una criatura alta y negra, la cual atravesó ileso, a su enemigo, para luego tratar de atacarlo con sus garras, este se giró lo atacó al rubio, pero lo atravesó, Naruto fue rápido y logró enterrarle su garra derecha, en el pecho al sujeto― **¡Yūrei Tsumetai Odoroki! (Sorpresa Fría Fantasmal)**.

― _¿Qué está haciendo?_ ―pensó Tendō, mientras su Chakra disminuía, energía natural, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, y poco a poco su cuerpo se congelaba, solo quedando una estatua de hielo.

Un sujeto grande, trató de golpear a Naruto, pero él aún estaba en su forma espectral, el puño lo traspasó sin dañarlo y destruyó en mil pedazos al manipulador de gravedad― **¡Kōri Yūrei no Shimo no Himei! (Grito de Escarcha del Fantasma de Hielo)** ―exclamó, su rostro se transfiguró en algo similar a una Banshee, congelando a otros tres sujetos, con su hielo― **¡Supekutoru Yūrei Chishi Hōyō! (Abrazo Letal del Fantasma Espectral)** ―los brazos de Naruto, junto con sus ropas, se volvieron delgados y de color negro, sus manos se volvieron garras afiladas, extendió sus largos brazos, atrapó a los otros tres enemigos, mientras que luces azules salían de los cuerpos, y eran absorbidas por sus brazos, haciéndolo abrir los ojos, asombros― _¡¿UN ÚNICO CHAKRA REPARTIDO EN ESTOS SEIS CADÁVERES?! _―se preguntó.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó la mujer, haciendo aparecer, en tres estallidos de humo, tres criaturas: un cerbero, un ave con largo pico y un rinoceronte, todos tenían los mismos ojos que los sujetos. Las criaturas se lanzaron contra Naruto, el cual sencillamente se hizo intangible.

― **¡Kōri Yūrei no Uneri! (Oleaje del Fantasma de Hielo)** ―exclamó Naruto, colocando sus manos en el suelo, y generando una gran cantidad de agua y hielo, causando que el desierto se humedeciera y mojando a las invocaciones― **¡Phantom Force!** ―la magia de Naruto, aumentó, el agua también aumentó y las arenas del desierto, se volvieron movedizas, atrapando a los tres sujetos restantes, Naruto colocó sus manos en el suelo, preparando su próximo ataque, pero tuvo que saltar, para esquivar al ave, se giró a alta velocidad, viendo que el rinoceronte y el cerbero aún estaban atrapados, desenfundó su Katana y desapareció de la vista de sus enemigos, antes de volver a aparecer, enfundando la espada― **¡Yunī Girochin! (Única Guillotina) **―sentenció, mientras que el guardamano y la funda entraban en contacto, se escuchó un "clic", se liberó una cantidad de Chakra abismal y los animales explotaron en sangre, para luego desvanecerse, levantó los brazos, sin dejar en ningún momento de liberar magia y el Phantom Force, también se mantenía activo― **¡Kōri Yūrei Saigo no Demo! (Última Manifestación del Fantasma de Hielo)** ―la magia se liberó con mucho más poder, congelando las arenas del desierto y a los tres cadáveres reanimados, la chica de cabello azul trató de salvarse, trató de transformar su cuerpo en hojas de papel y escapar, pero fue atrapada, en un tempano de hielo. Naruto desactivó ese estado, suspiró y desenfundó su Katana ―_Necesito hacerlo de un solo golpe_ ―pensó ―_Un único corte... Aquí voy_ ―corrió, desapareció y apareció detrás de sus enemigos, mientras enfundaba su espada― **¡Kōjun no Tsuki Zanshu! (Decapitación de Luna Descendiente)** ―los cadáveres fueron decapitados, luego, desapareció en un Shunshin, debía de volver al gremio, y prepararse.

**No sintió, como alguien lo miraba desde la lejanía.**


	22. Fuego vs Explosión

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**22: Fuego vs Explosión.**

Jet y Droy fueron dejados inconscientes, por los golpes de un furioso Natsu, mientras era retenido por Max, Warren y Nab.

― ¡Suéltenme, voy a dar con esos desgraciados, yo mismo! ―gritó Natsu furioso.

― ¡Natsu, todos pensamos lo mismo, pero no podemos solo ir de un gremio oscuro a otro, destruyéndolos y golpeándolos, en busca de información! ―trató de razonar Nab.

― ¡Podría, si me liberaras! ―gruñó Natsu― ¡Hirieron a nuestros compañeros, tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Naruto, abuelo, tenemos que ir tras ellos!

―Ni Makarov, ni yo, nos oponemos a un ataque, Natsu ―dijo Naruto.

―Pero tenemos muy poca información sobre Tártaro. E incluso, con la que tenemos, no será suficiente para dar con ellos ―dijo Makarov.

―Naruto, cariño ―dijo Ultear, sonriéndole a su esposo, colocándole una mano en el hombro al rubio, quien la miró un instante ―Puedo usar mi magia de Súper Archivo, en busca de alguna información.

―Comienza la investigación, Ultear ―dijo Naruto.

―Natsu-Kun ―dijo Lisanna ―Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están. No podemos simplemente...

― ¡Basta con preguntarle a cualquier Gremio Oscuro! ―Razonó Natsu, aun intentando ponerse de pie.

― ¿Y dónde están las sedes de los otros Gremios Oscuros? ―trató de razonar Nab.

―Yo qué sé ―dijo Natsu.

―_Basta con ser un Mago Sensorial, y buscar donde hay altas concentraciones de Magia Oscura_ ―pensó Karin. Aunque esa, no era información que fuera a darle a Natsu, por no empeorar las cosas.

―Entonces, no tienes un sitio el cual atacar ―le dijo Jet.

―Quieren acabar con el Consejo Mágico ―dijo Lucy.

―Desestabilizarán el gobierno mágico ―dijo Kagura ―Matarán a los antiguos Consejeros... y luego, irán por los actuales.

―Armemos grupos, vamos a los hogares de los antiguos Consejeros y podremos protegerlos ―dijo Gray.

―Nadie sabe dónde viven. Si se supiera, los Magos Oscuros buscarían venganza ―dijo Charle.

―Todos: formen sus equipos, y prepárense para partir ―dijo Naruto ―Loke, dales la información.

―Estoy en ello ―dijo Loke, con magia de Archivo, dándoles las direcciones ―Listo. La tienen.

Makarov tomó la palabra. ―No los combatan solos, vayan por equipos, no se separen, ataquen en equipo. Tártaro, es otro de los miembros de la Alianza Balam y ustedes, ya vieron el poder de Grimoire Heart ―los que estuvieron atrapados en la isla Tenrō, asintieron.

Ahora, fue el turno de Naruto. ―El dolor de los Raijinchū es nuestro dolor, son hadas como nosotros, son familia, una familia con una misma sangre, una misma alma y espíritu. No ataquen en solitario, vayan en equipo... ¡Exterminemos a Tartaro!

― ¡SÍ! ―gritaron todos, mientras partían.

―Erza-Chan, ve con Lucy, Lisanna, Gray y Natsu ―ordenó Naruto, aunque ella quería protestar, vio que Rías estaría con Naruto, eso la relajó y partió ―Karin, ve con Otosan y Okasan.

―Irás con Mirajane, Meredy, Kagura y Ultear, ¿no es verdad? ―dijo su madre, la cual estaba terminándose una botella de una bebida alcohólica llamada Shōchu, el rubio asintió, mientras partía con sus chicas.

Uno de los antiguos miembros del Consejo Mágico, Michello, estaba esperando a Tartaro, sabía que irían por él, había recibido un aviso, como todos. A su puerta, llegaron Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza y Lisanna.

―Michello-Sama ―dijo Erza ―El Gremio Oscuro Tártaro viene detrás de usted, y los restantes miembros del Consejo Mágico, sean actuales o antiguos.

―Les agradezco lo que quieren hacer, pero solo sería una molestia innecesaria para ustedes ―dijo Michello ―Además... son un gremio problemático, siempre destruyen todo ―el hombre gato, caminó hasta la mesa del comedor y le dio un par de golpes a la pata, con su bastón, causando que unas escaleras subterráneas, aparecieran ―No me gusta huir...

―Adelante, váyase ―dijo Lisanna sin encontrarle problemas a ese plan ―No se preocupe, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Tártaro.

―Más les vale, que mi casa siga en pie... ―les advirtió.

― ¡Salga ahora! ―gritó Natsu, antes de que la casa explotara ―Maldita sea... ¡así que era esto, lo que me tenía tan alerta, desde hace un rato!

― ¡Mi casa! ―gritó Michello, mientras se arrojaba a las escaleras subterráneas bajo el comedor y escapaba, al tiempo que Natsu fundía el suelo mismo.

―Natsu ―dijo Lisanna sorprendida.

―Natsu ―ahora era Lucy, su amigo de cabello rosa, estaba un poco... gordo― ¿Te comiste la explosión?

―Es fuego, después de todo.

―Pensé que morirían ―dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos dorados, su nariz era la de un felino, llevaba una camisa de cuello negro, con los hombros moteados de amarillo― ¿Quién eres tú?

―Soy Natsu, de Fairy Tail. Puedes llamar a esto: la cacería del inframundo ―dijo Natsu, antes de saltar y lanzarse contra su enemigo.

― ¡Idiota! ―dijo su rival, estirando su mano― **¡Bakudan Kyūtai! (Esferas Bomba)** ―dejó ir varias esferas de color amarillo, pero Natsu abrió su boca, devorándolas, mientras que se acercaba cada vez más a él― _¡IMPOSIBLE!_ ―se dijo el Etherias rubio― _¡¿Cómo pudo este humano, devorar mis explosiones?!_

― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, cargando una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha, golpeando a su enemigo y mandándolo a volar. Natsu lo alcanzó, antes de que aterrizara― **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** ―el chico de cabello rosa, encendió sus pies y pateando repetidas veces a su enemigo, mandándolo a volar, hacía su amigo de hielo.

― **¡Ice Make: Arrows! (Creación de Hielo: Flechas)** ―exclamó Gray, lanzando su ataque, a modo de diez flechas de hielo, logrando herir de gravedad al Etherias a su enemigo, mientras que Natsu le alcanzaba, lo giró sobre sí mismo, atrapándole los brazos y las piernas, impidiéndole a su enemigo salvarse, mientras que causaban que este se estrellara contra el suelo.

Ese sujeto, fue humano o... Demonio (pues supuestamente, el gremio Tártaro estaba compuesto por demonios), tendría que estar...

El cadáver se transformó en Ethernano, volviendo a la atmosfera.

―Lo logramos ―murmuró Natsu.

**N/A: Natsu tendrá un gran Power Up, pero no creo que un enemigo como Jackal, sea el indicado para plantarle una batalla del calibre que estoy pensando, a un Dragón Slayer del calibre de Natsu.**


	23. FACE

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**23: FACE.**

Erza le otorgó a Naruto, un resumen de lo ocurrido y de la derrota de su enemigo.

―Esto... es solo el primer triunfo en la guerra. Solo es el comienzo. ―Llevó una mano a su mentón, cerró los ojos y pensó en voz alta― ¿Qué es lo que desean del Consejo? ―eso llamó la atención de la pelirroja ―No creo que esto sea solo algo... ―Erza se sonrojó, al ver a su versión de Edolas, con un vestido de Maid y un collar de perro, trayéndoles algo de té, en un carrito. ―Gracias Eliza. Como decía: No creo que sea solo para causar caos y anarquismo, al matar a los miembros del Consejo. Hay algo más ―bebió su té lentamente ―Y _**odio**_, cuando hay algo que yo no puedo ver.

―Maestro... Namikaze ―dijo una chica, entrando en la oficina ―Es el consejero Michello, debe decirle algo.

―Déjalo pasar ―pidió Naruto, la chica asintió y se hizo a un lado.

―Se llama... FACE. Es un arma... en manos del Consejo Mágico ―dijo un perturbado Michello ―Es un arma de un poder colosal, creo que... desean matarnos, para poder apoderarse de ella.

En otro lugar, Gray y Juvia iban cabalgando, hacía una ciudad destruida, Hog y Verno habían muerto, en manos de Tártaro, así lo reportaron también Gajeel y Levy. Por si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, el anciano Yuri, también había fallecido, Lisanna y Elfman, se encontraron con otro miembro de Tártaro: Seilah, la cual hizo que Elfman ahorcara a Lisanna.

Michello dijo no saber nada más, excepto que tres ex-consejeros, usaron la Magia de Vinculo Vivo, para sellar el arma FACE, Michello dijo que arma eliminaría la magia de todo el continente, pero solo los Etherias mantendrían su poder, pues ellos poseían Maldiciones, no Magia.

―En ese caso, el antiguo presidente sabría dónde está y quienes sellaron FACE. Debemos dar con el presidente, dar con los sellos y protegerlos. ―pensó Naruto en voz alta ―Chicas: vayan y ordenen comenzar la investigación, de las direcciones de los otros exconsejeros, que aun puedan quedar allá afuera, también del presidente. Pidan a otros gremios auxiliarnos, para protegerlos.

―De inmediato ―dijeron Erza, Elisa y la chica.

―Erza, llama a Mirajane. Ambas irán a proteger al ex-presidente del consejo ―dijo Naruto, mientras se quedaba en silencio ―Esto no me gusta ―gruñó nuevamente.

Erza y Mirajane montaron a una especie de Alce y cabalgaron hacía la casa del Presidente, esperando llegar a tiempo. Fue una grandiosa suerte, el encontrarse al maestro Crawford Theme, el cual fue muy hospitalario, dándoles Té.

―Sé que no es muy cortés el preguntarles esto a unas invitadas, pero, ¿a qué se debe su visita? ―preguntó un extrañado Crawford. ―Pero, ¿cómo descubrieron mi dirección?

―Sabemos que es muy desconsiderado. Pero tratándose de un asunto tan urgente, tuvimos que usar todas las comunicaciones y alianzas de Fairy Tail ―dijo Mirajane.

―Sabemos lo que busca Tartaros: El arma FACE. Ellos dicen usar algo denominado cómo Maldiciones, sin FACE, aun poseeríamos nuestra magia y podríamos mantenernos en pie de lucha.

Crawford suspiró ―Tras el sellado, ordenamos a un mago eliminar todo recuerdo de ella, ni siquiera los consejeros vinculados lo recuerdan. El mago que nos selló, fue mandado a asesinar. Eso es lo que decía el informe que encontramos en nuestras oficinas, mis compañeros y yo, pero no sé o más bien: no recuerdo quienes son, ellos entendieron que no debían de venir a decirme ni una palabra, sobre este acto, ¿entienden?

―Sí. Es un poco confuso, pero lo entendemos ―dijo Erza ―Entonces... ¿Tártaros asesinará a todos los consejeros?

―No saben que son las llaves, ni saben dónde está sellada, solo sabemos de su existencia, por ser un arma del Consejo, de extrema importancia ―dijo Crawford, antes de levantarse ―Acompáñenme, por favor ―así lo hicieron, entraron en la casa, fueron a la oficina y, tras mover un libro, el librero hizo un sonido, ayudaron a empujar el librero hacía un lado y se dejó ver allí, en el suelo, un sello mágico, en el cual Crawford empleó magia y les entregó un portapapeles ―Aquí está información de su creación, lo que hace, la forma del vínculo y el cómo desactivarlo.

―Gracias ―dijo Erza, mientras mandaba el informe a su dimensión de equipo.

Varios caballeros habían rodeado la casa, ya lo sabían, creyeron que entrarían, pero ellas salieron antes, Erza se Re-Equipó con su armadura de alas negras, mientras que Mirajane entró en su forma ordinaria de demoniza. Todos ellos salieron despedidos, obra de las espadas de Erza y las garras de Mirajane.

Solo para caer al suelo, inconscientes a causa del Té que les dio Crawford, quien era un miembro de Tártaro, pero esto fue descubierto por Natsu, quien fue acompañado por Lucy, Happy y Charles, cargando uno a cada uno de ellos.

―Dime Lucy, ¿no se te hace raro el que Tártaro supiera sobre FACE y las casas de los Consejeros? ―preguntó Natsu ― ¿No era raro, que supieran todo de todo?

―Sí, en verdad es... ¡Espera!, ¿acaso estás insinuando que...? ―Lucy no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué un miembro del Consejo los traicionaría y comenzaría de la noche a la mañana, a trabajar para Tártaro?, ―Natsu, ¿acaso buscan el caos, que pueda provocar FACE?

―Esa es mi suposición ―dijo el chico de cabellos rosados.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, que llevaba por ropa una túnica negra, caminaba hacía FACE ―Supongo que llegué a tiempo ―se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un cuchillo, se infringía una herida en el pulgar y marcaba una runa en el arma, para luego sonreír ―Con esto bastará ―Tras esas palabras, utilizó su magia de Tele-Transportación.


	24. El Cubo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**24: El Cubo.**

Erza y Mirajane, se encontraron encerradas en mazmorras, en la base de Tártaro, ante ellas estaba una mujer que llevaba un casco el cual dejaba libres dos grandes mechones de cabello verde, tenía ojos azules, llevaba un vestido de una pieza de color negro, tenía unas mangas violetas, que iban desde los hombros y un pantalón negro.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―se preguntó Erza.

―Sean bienvenidas al edificio del gremio Tártaro ―dijo la mujer ante ellas, mientras que agarraba el rostro de Erza ―Respóndenos, ¿Dónde está Jellal? ―los ojos de Erza se abrieron debido a la sorpresa― ¿Y bien? ―la mujer era un Etherias, y empleaba una Maldición que provocaba dolor, al enemigo, torturando por intervalos a Erza y a Mirajane ―Responde. ¿Dónde está Jellal?

―Y.… yo... no lo sé. Él... no creo que... sobreviviera... ―dijo Erza, recordando ese momento, tal revelación, hizo que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran.

―Íbamos a matar a todos los ex-consejeros, hasta dar con el sello de FACE, pero logramos dar con dos de ellos, y solo queda uno: Cuando Jellal muera, podremos deshacer el sello y nos apoderaremos de FACE ―dijo la mujer.

―No sabemos dónde está. Sabemos que falleció en la Torre del Cielo, cuando dispararon el Etherion, no sabemos nada más ―dijo Mirajane.

La mujer gruñó ―Eso es imposible, el sello sigue estando en FACE, Jellal claramente no está muerto, y si no me dicen dónde está, voy a matarlas.

En otro lugar, estaba el ex–presidente Crawford, acompañado por un Etherias bajo en estatura, casi redondo, ciclope, de piel verde y que llevaba un casco.

―Deben de matarlas, si salen con vida de este lugar, podrían sospechar mi participación ―dijo Crawford.

―Tranquilo, nadie jamás podría sospechar donde estamos ―dijo la criatura.

Un sonido extraño, se dejó escuchar― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Crawford, mientras que ambos miraban hacía una ventana, donde se veían tres raras sombras, en el horizonte. ― ¡Vienen hacía aquí! ―apuntó hacía ellas, asustado. La boca y el ojo de la criatura, se abrieron de forma cómica, del asombro― ¡Franmalth, este sitió, se suponía que...!

― ¡No puede ser encontrado por nadie! ―dijo Franmalth horrorizado. Junto a él pasó Natsu, quien golpeó en el rostro a Crawford.

Kyōka, al escuchar la explosión, fue a ver qué ocurría y dejó a una criatura extraña, a cuidar a Erza y Mirajane.

Franmalth alargó sus brazos, de los cuales surgieron unas raras y pequeñas ventosas, que se adhirieron al cuerpo de Natsu, pero él liberó su magia― **¡Karyū no Ibara no Yōroi! (Armadura de Espinas del Dragón de Fuego)** ―Franmalth gritó de dolor, por la quemazón que sufrió en los brazos― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―le dio un golpe en el rostro a Franmalth― ¿Dónde están Erza y Mirajane? ―Franmalth comenzó a lanzar puños hacía Natsu, quien le esquivaba una y otra vez― **¡Karyū no Akugeki! (Agarre del Dragón de Fuego)**, ¿Dónde están Erza y Mirajane? ―preguntó, mientras quemaba al Etherias.

―Suficiente Franmalth, yo me encargaré de él ―dijo un hombre de cabello negro y armadura― ¿Tú descongelaste el pueblo del sol? ―preguntó, mirando fijamente a Natsu, quien apretó un puño y se preparó para combatir.

Wendy se había escabullido, cuando nadie la había visto, ni le había prestado atención. Logró escuchar los gritos de Mirajane, y la vio siendo torturada por dos monstruos (o demonios, según se quisiera ver) ―_Así que aquí está_ ―pensó ella, mientras reunía magia― **¡Tenryū no Kagitsume to Saiga! (Garra y Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)** ―exclamó Wendy, su enemiga no pudo hacer nada, para evitar recibir un puño en la barbilla, siendo elevada en el aire, y luego recibió una patada en la cabeza, siendo arrojada al suelo― **¡Tenryū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón del Cielo)** ―el Etherias pulpo y la Etherias de cabello verde, fueron empujados contra una pared, gracias a la magia de la chica, mientras recibían cientos de cortes, en su piel y la sangre escurría por las heridas, dejándolos malheridos en el suelo, la chica desencadenó a sus amigas y trató de llevárselas de allí, se colocó a Erza en la espalda, demostrando una gran fuerza física, mientras que Charles arrastraba a Mirajane, al girar en una esquina, se encontraron fortuitamente con Gajeel, quien había ido a ayudar, con Panther Lily.

―Tienes que curar a Erza y a Mira, azulita ―dijo Gajeel, mientras cargaba a ambas chicas, una en sus brazos y otra en su espalda.

―Necesitamos encontrar un lugar, donde no nos encuentren ―dijo Wendy, mientras que Gajeel, pateaba una puerta al azar y entraban allí.

―Yo los defiendo, y tú las curas ―dijo Gajeel ―Naruto me mandó para cubrirles, Natsu se está haciendo cargo del sujeto de hielo, el monstruo ciclope está inconsciente, o espero que muerto.

―Entiendo ―dijo Wendy, mientras se acercaba a Mirajane― **¡Tenryū no Chiyu! (Curación del Dragón del Cielo)** ―las heridas de la chica se curaron y ella gruñó, demostrando que estaba despertando.

Mientras tanto, Natsu estaba ante su rival ―Tu olor... se parece al de alguien a quien conozco. Gray...

― **¡Hyōma no Tōketsu! (Congelamiento del Demonio de Hielo)** ―pronunció calmadamente su enemigo, mientras que Natsu era congelado ―Por favor, no pronuncies ese nombre tan repulsivo.

Natsu fue arrojado a una prisión, donde también estaba Lisanna, quien le contó sobre un enemigo, un miembro femenino de Tártaro, quien había controlado a Elfman, para dejarla inconsciente, luego la dejaron en esa prisión.

Happy había escapado, en busca de avisarles a los demás.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Seilah, fue a ver a Kyōka.

―Ya sabemos quién es la última llave de FACE ―informó Kyōka sonriente ―Resultó ser que... al asesinar a un par de inútiles consejeros, ellos contaban con ciertos datos, otorgados por el Presidente, esto nos permitió saber sobre la última llave.

― ¿Y quién falta? ―preguntó Seilah

La sonrisa de Kyōka se ensanchó. ―Jellal Fernández ―dijo, mientras bebía de una copa de vino.

De vuelta en el gremio, Elfman dio la información que pudo a Naruto, Happy apareció y dijo más datos, como altitud, latitud y longitud. ―Todos: prepárense para el ataque ―ordenó Naruto, todos dieron un grito de batalla y fueron por su equipaje y otras ropas. Elfman bajó al sótano del gremio y dejó una Lácrima llena de Eternano, la cual tenía como finalidad destruir la magia de los agremiados, Seilah había dicho, que, si no lo hacía, lo controlaría para que fuera él, quien asesinara a Lisanna. ―Meredy.

― ¿Sí, Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó ella.

Pero el Ghost Slayer, parecía habérselo pensado mejor. ―Elizabeth, llévate a Meredy contigo, localicen a Erza, entonces, cuando la imagen sea nítida, Meredy va a enlazar a Erza y a la mujer que la tortura ―Ordenó.

Una chica de cabello violeta y ojos grises dio un paso al frente y se inclinó ligeramente. ―De inmediato, maestro ―dijo Elizabeth, mientras que Meredy la seguía, ambas sonreían al ver lo que planeaba Naruto.

― **¡Magic Sacred Eye!** ―exclamó Elizabeth, mientras que sus ojos se volvían escarlata y ante ambas, en un cuenco de agua, se veía con gran claridad la imagen de Erza y su torturadora.

― **¡Kojin-tekina Tsunagari! (Conexión Impersonal)** ―exclamó Meredy sonriente, mientras que dos haces de luz rosa, salían volando por la ventana ―Elizabeth. No pierdas la concentración, tienes que lograr ver el rostro de su torturadora.

―Es Erza, de alguna forma ella logrará... ―Elizabeth, hizo girar varias veces su muñeca derecha, como si una cámara enfocara a Kyōka ―Buen trabajo, Erza-San ―pero vieron a Kyōka salir de allí, sin hacerle ningún otro daño a Erza, así que la liberaron temporalmente de la magia, pero la dejaron conectada a Kyōka.

De vuelta en El Cubo de Tártaro, se encontraba el ex – presidente del consejo, usando el Súper-Archivo, para buscar a Jellal, afortunadamente, era un proceso que avanzaba muy lentamente, pues había que buscar en todo el continente. Finalmente, se cansó de hacerlo, aun y cuando había logrado dar con la ubicación de Jellal, pero él mismo lo vio liberar una gran cantidad de poder mágico, contra sus enemigos, contra el antiguo Oración Seis.

Sabía que sería imposible de vencerlo. Por eso mismo, el ex – presidente, logró rebuscar un poco y le arrebató la última llave, ahora poseyéndola él.

―Entonces, en estos momentos es usted la última llave ―dijo Franmalth.

―Sí, y puedo otorgársela a cualquier persona ―dijo el hombre ―Bastará con encontrar a alguien, puede ser cualquiera, luego lo asesinaremos y... ―los ojos del hombre se abrieron, debido al dolor y a la impresión, detrás de él estaba Kyōka, atravesándolo con su espada.

―Usted nos sirve ―dijo Kyōka― ¿Así lograremos romper el sello de FACE?

Todo comenzó a temblar, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que había algo más, sin Crawford, no tenían forma de activar a FACE, ¡Y esa activación tenía que hacerse manualmente!, al mismo tiempo que la base de Tartaro, El Cubo, se había colocado encima de Magnolia, así que Fairy Tail, estaba viendo cómo llegar a ellos.

Ante la cercanía con Natsu Dragneel, Mard Geer Tártaros, el auténtico fundador del gremio (quien hizo creer a los demás que END había fundado el gremio), quien llevaba en sus manos el libro de E.N.D, vio como este comenzó a brillar― _¿Acaso E.N.D, se está activando ahora?, ¿Por qué reaccionar en este momento?, ¿simboliza esto su despertar y él volverá, para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos?_ ―pero pronto, el cubo se vio atacado, extendió su mano hacía el frente y activó el Archivo, pero no podía usarlo, más que un par de veces― ¿Fairy Tail cuenta con naves y nos están disparando? ―se puso de pie, dejó el libro sobre su trono, mientras que caminaba lentamente hacía la salida ―_Hadas vs Demonios, esto se ha puesto serio. Y será muy, muy interesante... estaré esperándote, en el campo de batalla, oh gran maestro E.N.D_


	25. El Cubo 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**25: El Cubo 2.**

Cuando Kana vio como actuaba Elfman y supo lo que contenía aquella Lacrima, selló a Elfman en una carta, luego selló a los demás, dándoles órdenes a Happy, Panther Lily y Charle, de llevarlos volando, hasta El Cubo.

Tártaro, activó el FACE.

―Este... este es el comienzo del mundo de los demonios ―anunció Kyōka, cuando el arma se activaba ―Todo... para crear el mundo deseado por Zeref. ―La Etherias, se giró hacía su compañero― ¿Qué ocurre, Franmalth?

―Se acercan muchas fuentes de magia ―dijo el Etherias ciclope.

―Ignoramos cuantos son, pero hemos confirmado tres cuerpos que vienen hacía el Cubo, creemos que podrían ser naves ―dijo un guardia.

―Esta magia, es muy grande, para ser solo tres ―dijo Franmalth.

―Bueno... eso es lo que nosotros vemos ―dijo el guardia.

Seilah se movió, hacía una máquina ―Veamos la cara inferior ―comenzó a teclear, dejando ver a Happy, Charles y Panther Lily, los tres volando con naipes de cartas mágicas de Kana.

―Eso es... ―pronunció Kyōka, la cual se había quedado muda por la sorpresa.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―dijo Franmalth incrédulo.

― ¿Son gatos? ―preguntó Seilah, la cual no creía nada― ¿Toda esa magia proviene de ellos?, Kyōka-Sama, parecen llevar algo en sus manos. ¿Cartas? ―Seilah se veía perturbada.

― ¡Las cartas son los magos de Fairy Tail! ―dijo Franmalth, en eso algo muy grande golpeó el Cubo, no todos los magos de Fairy Tail, estaban en el interior.

― "_No puede ser... fallé..." _―susurró Seilah.

Kushina estaba volando sobre una plataforma, había liberado sus cadenas, a las cuales les había añadido runas mágicas, causando un sellado masivo dentro del cubo, comenzó a apretar las cadenas, logrando que el cubo sufriera daños, por todos lados.

Los tres Exceed aterrizaron de cabeza, Cana se des-selló y permitió que los demás también se des-sellaran, lanzándose al ataque contra los guardias presentes en ese lugar del Cubo.

Dentro del Cubo, una de las más extrañas y físicamente más inútiles de los Etherias, estaba tratando de transformar a Mirajane en una Etherias, la Mirajane que estaba con los magos de Fairy Tail, fue reconocida por los Dragon Slayers como una copia y fue ejecutada. Pero, para la mala suerte de la Etherias, la original se liberó de su prisión, solo liberando su magia.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó la Etherias asustada.

―Lo lamento... pero ya tengo elementos demoniacos en mi cuerpo ―dijo ella, sonriente ―para poder usar el Satán Soul, estaba muy agotada y me recuperé gracias a ti. ―Mirajane suspiró, sabía que no debía de tener piedad con los Etherias, bien podía devorarla y tomar su magia demoniaca, pero... con una criatura tan patética...

Mientras tanto, afuera del cubo, estaban todos combatiendo a los guardias, buscando la forma de entrar.

― ¡MUERE! ―gritó un guardia, el cual chocó su hacha de hierro contra Gajeel, el cual devoró el hacha, asustando al guardia.

―Tu hierro sabe asqueroso... **¡Tenryūsō: Kishin! (Lanzas del Dragón de Hierro: Astillas del Demonio)** ―Gajeel extendió uno de sus brazos, el cual fue transformado en una lanza y de ella, surgieron muchas más.

― **¡Tenryū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón del Cielo) **―exclamó Wendy, recubriendo sus brazos de viento y haciéndolo girar a gran velocidad, malhiriendo a sus enemigos o mandándolos a volar.

― **¡Regulus Impact! (Impacto Regulus)** ―exclamó Leo/Loke, lanzando un puño de luz, que mandó a volar, a aquellos que querían atacar a Lucy, la cual invocó a Tauro. ― **¡Shishi Kōyō! (Brillo de León)** ―solo con la magia lumínica, despedida de su cuerpo, Loke mandó a volar a los guardias.

Un alto número de guardias, rodearon a Makarov, el cual se transformó en gigante y los mandó a volar.

Naruto caminó entre sus enemigos, sin ser molestado. ― ¡QUIETO! ―gritaron un grupo de guardias, lanzándose contra el IV Maestro de Fairy Tail.

― **¡Kotta no Yūrei Sekai! (Mundo Fantasma Congelado)** ―exclamó Naruto, liberando su magia y congelando a los guardias ―Muy fácil.

Makarov se transformó en un gigante y mandó a los guardias a volar, de un solo golpe.

― **¡Hayabusa Tenrō! (Halcón de los Cielos)** ―exclamó Jet.

― **¡Chō Onsoku Sutoraiku! (Golpe Supersónico)** ―exclamó Minato, corriendo entre sus enemigos y dándole fuertes golpes rodeados de Fūton, que los mandaban a volar muy lejos.

― **¡Solid Script: Stone! (Escritura Solida: Piedra)** ―exclamó Levy, la palabra "Stone" (esculpida en piedra), se formó por encima de las cabezas de los guardias, aplastándolos.

― **¡Sand Rebellion! (Rebelión de Arena)** ―exclamó Max, creando un geiser de arena, sacando a sus enemigos de allí.

― **¡Bonten Eikyō! (Golpe de Brahma)** ―exclamó Karin, con sus brazos múltiples, mandando a volar a los guardias cercanos a ella.

― **¡Karyū no Shageki! (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, arrojando esferas de fuego. ― ¡Naruto, estamos perdiendo el tiempo enfrentándolos aquí, hay que entrar!

― ¡Aún estamos rodeados de enemigos, flamita! ―dijo Gray, mientras le daba un puño en el rostro a un sujeto, se agachaba para esquivar a otro y contraatacaba a un pelotón entero― **¡Ice Make: Ice Impact! (Creación de Hielo: Impacto de Hielo)** ―Gray generó un martillo perforante, inmenso, con el cual estaba por generar un agujero, pero era imposible hacerle algún daño, a la estructura.

― ¡Naruto, Gray, Juvia: congelen un lugar específico de este cubo! ―pidió Natsu, ellos obedecieron.

Bien, hagamos un segundo intento ―murmuró Gray, mientras tomaba aire― ¡Ice Make: Ice Impact! ―nuevamente un martillo perforante apareció, pero solo causaron una grieta insignificante.

―Tengo una idea ―dijo Leo, transformándose en su forma bestia/zodiaco y ofreciéndole a Natsu, una llama negra/azulada ―Solo tendrás para cuatro ataques, Natsu.

―Gracias, Loke ―dijo Natsu sonriente, mientras devoraba la llama de su compañero.

Los ojos de Natsu se volvieron de un verde más oscuro, mientras se acercaba al lugar congelado― **¡Metsuryū Ōgi: Shikkoku: Bakuenjin! (Arte Secreto de Dragón Slayer: Negro Azabache: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas)** ―Natsu liberó un torrente de llamas amarilla anaranjada/negra-violeta, logrando crear una ligera abolladura en el casco.

―Bien, ya tuve suficiente gruñeron Erza y Eliza.

― **¡Kantsū no Yōroi! (Armadura de Perforación)** ―exclamó Erza, mientras golpeaba el suelo, con su lanza, causando un gran temblor, sobre la misma abolladura de Natsu.

― **¡Taihō no Yari! (Lanza de Cañón)** ―exclamó Eliza, lanzando una ráfaga mágica, en el mismo punto, logrando causar un agujero, en el cual todos cayeron.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Accidentalmente, mientras que buscaban llegar hasta los Etherias, se separaron, Natsu comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a los guardias, hasta que todo se congeló, al girarse se encontró con un joven, al cual ya antes había visto, un joven de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, llevaba ropas negras y blancas.

―Hola Natsu, esta es la "Biblioteca de Zeref", dentro de Tártaros, la metrópolis donde viven mis libros, es sorprendente el que lograran llegar hasta este lugar ―dijo Zeref, mirando a su hermano menor ―Este gremio, fue erigido por los Etherias que yo creé. Pero... yo solo los doté de vida, fue su maestro END, quien formó el gremio, el Cubo, etc.

―END... Aquel a quien Igneel intentó matar.

―Te equivocas. END, es aquel a quien Igneel no pudo matar ―le corrigió Natsu.

―END es el más poderoso, mucho más poderoso que Mard Geer Tartaros. Y es de él, es por Mard Geer, que END despertará ―dijo Zeref.

― ¿Y dónde está Mard Geer? ―preguntó Natsu frunciendo el ceño ―Voy a acabarlo, antes de que despierte a END.

― ¿Quién llegará a la puerta? ―preguntó Zeref, mientras se desvanecía lentamente― ¿END o tú?

― ¡ESPERA! ―llamó Natsu, pero el pelinegro se desvaneció en el aire ―Piensa... vamos Natsu, piensa ―se dijo, mientras miraba en varias direcciones ―_A ver: Necesito reunirme con los demás, saber a cuantos demonios hemos derrotado y..._ ―miró hacía su derecha y fue hacía la biblioteca, mirando libros y más libros ―_Y pensar... que algún día, yo entraría en una biblioteca, ¿eh?_ ―pensó con diversión, pero sabiendo que no debía bajar la guardia, finalmente, vio algo interesante, un libro que llevaba su apellido ―_Dragneel, ¿Qué es esto?_ ―se preguntó, mientras agarraba el libro y lo abría, en la primera página ―El apellido Dragneel viene del nombre Igneel, el Dragón de Fuego ―sonrió ―Igneel es hijo del Dios Dragón de Fuego: Ignia. Existieron cuatro personas que llevaron el apellido: Kenneth y su esposa Veronika, su hijo mayor Zeref y su hijo menor... Natsu. ―guardó el libro, esto era extraño y al mismo tiempo interesante, así que Zeref era su hermano, sin embargo, sentía que el libro aún tenía mucho por contarle y él, tenía mucho por leer.

― ¡Natsu! ―escuchó, se giró y vio llegar a Lucy y a Lisanna.

―Vengan, tenemos que destruir este lugar y a todos los demonios que podamos.

Creyó escuchar la voz de Zeref ―No destruyas el libro de E.N.D, o podría ser tu mayor y último error. ―Pero Natsu sabía, que el libro no estaba allí, en esa biblioteca.

― "_**Karyū no Nokoribi" (Ascuas del Dragón de Fuego)**_ ―susurró, mientras extendía su mano, permitiendo que la biblioteca ardiera ―Vamos chicas, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

**26: Destrucción y Despertar.**


	26. Destrucción y Despertar

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**26: Destrucción y Despertar.**

Lucy y Lisanna se miraban la una a la otra, mientras que Natsu llevaba en su mano derecha el libro, con el apellido de su familia. Los tres iban en silencio, el olor de papel quemado comenzaba a llenar la base de los Etherias.

―Natsu-Kun―fue casi un susurro, por parte de Lucy― ¿no tienes curiosidad por lo que pueda tratar ese libro?

―Claro que tengo curiosidad, pero no creo que sea buena idea el leer mientras estamos en un lugar enemigo ―razonó él, mientras se detenía y le extendía el libro a la rubia― ¿Podrías ocultarlo en El Mundo Celestial, hasta que podamos salir de aquí?

― ¿Ocultar qué? ―preguntó una curiosa Erza, Natsu la miró y le extendió el libro, la pelirroja lo agarró― ¿Por qué tiene tu apellido?

―Aun no lo sé, ¿puedes ocultarlo por mí? ―pidió el chico de cabello rosado ―Lo leeré, una vez que podamos ponerle un punto final a esta cacería ―La pelirroja tomó el libro, de manos de su amigo y lo ocultó en su dimensión de Re-Equipo.

Siguieron caminando, recorriendo El Cubo, mientras buscaban una forma de desactivar FACE, solo para que Mirajane y Lisanna se desviaran, de forma inesperada, se encontraron con el laboratorio donde los Etherias eran resucitados.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Lisanna, algo atemorizada, pero aun así demostraba su valentía por su Beast Soul: Cat, estando esta activa.

―Es aquí, donde los Etherias reviven. Si destruimos este laboratorio, no podrán revivir, acabaremos definitivamente con ellos ―contestó Mirajane, quien vio dentro de un tubo de regeneración, a un Etherias que parecía casi redondo y era un ciclope― _"Natsu acabó con él"_ ―susurró, mientras se transformaba en su forma de su forma ordinaria de Satán Soul, cientos de pasos se escucharon, y aparecieron cientos de Etherias de rango menor, todos con armaduras, rodeando a ambas chicas. En un tubo, apareció el Sapo que había derrotado Natsu, una chica conejo y Jackal.

―Rodeadas ―se quejó Lisanna.

―Retrocede ―ordenó Mirajane, la cual sonreía con suficiencia.

Se escucharon pasos de tacones, apareciendo una mujer de cabello largo, cuernos en las sienes, llevaba un kimono celeste.

―Ten cuidado Neesama, ella puede controlar a las personas ―advirtió Lisanna.

La mirada de Mirajane, se volvió oscura― ¿Acaso, controlaste a Elfman y a Lisanna?, ya veo, no te lo perdonaré. No te perdonaré... ―activó su Satán Soul, antes de lanzarse contra su enemiga― ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ QUE CONTROLARAS A MIS HERMANOS!

― ¡Mira-Nee no enfurezcas! ―trató de advertirle Lisanna, mientras veía a su hermana correr hacía su enemiga.

―Los humanos se dejan llevar por sus emociones ―dijo Seilah, mientras abría los brazos ―Yo controlo a los demás... ¡Para crear mi historia! ―Seilah hizo aparecer cientos de libros, pero Mirajane los esquivó, saltó y le mandó una patada voladora a Seilah, quien bloqueó con sus brazos a su enemiga

**::::::::::::::::::**

Por otro lado, en la sala de comandos, aparecieron Lucy, Wendy y Kagura.

― ¡Creo que eso es un mapa! ―dijo Wendy.

―Eso... es la magia de Súper-Archivo ―señaló una preocupada Kagura.

―Desde aquí, activarán F.A.C.E ―dijo una preocupada Wendy.

―No solo eso ―dijo Lucy, enseñándoles una pantalla ―Son más... ¡Son más de seiscientas F.A.C.E!

― ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! ―preguntaron sus amigas horrorizadas, acercándose.

Lucy logró retomar el control. ―Esto será una... sería el fin de la sociedad de Earth-Land, sería el fin de todo.

Wendy se paró ante un teclado. ―Todo se controla con este círculo mágico, ¿no? ―dijo preocupada.

Charle miró asustada, el teclado. ―Sé lo que piensas, Wendy, pero... este control está bloqueado, no podemos reactivarlo.

―Ya veo ―murmuró Kagura, la cual no sabía qué hacer.

El viento comenzó a soplar, todos se giraron y vieron a Wendy aspirar tanto aire, como podía, hasta que su pecho se hinchó un poco, así como sus mejillas.

―W... ¿Wendy? ―preguntó preocupada Charle.

―Creo... ―murmuró Lucy dando un paso atrás.

― ¡Vámonos! ―dijo Kagura, mientras corrían hacía la salida.

― **¡Dragón Force!** ―pensó Wendy, antes de soplar y girar sobre sí misma, elevarse en el aire, con sus extremidades rodeadas de viento.

― ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ―gritó el presidente del consejo, pero ya sabían que él era un aliado de Tártaro― ¡DETENTE!

Wendy saltó muy alto, algo que asombró a sus amigas, a los Exceed y al presidente, juntó sus brazos formando una X con ellos y llevó sus piernas a su pecho― **¡Tenryū no Namioroshi! (Onda de Viento del Dragón de Viento)** ―exclamó, mientras caía y extendía sus extremidades, generando un tornado, el cual destruyó las pantallas, la sala, la salida en la cual estaba el Presidente y la plataforma.

― ¡Wendy! ―gritaron, solo para verla controlar el viento, de forma magistral, quedando a salvo junto a sus amigas, entre ambos Exceed trataron de salvar al ex-presidente, pero no llegaron a tiempo.

Detrás de las chicas, apareció un Etherias con una apariencia casi humana, llevando una capa con un patrón de cuadros, tenía una especie de corona en la cabeza. Tenía la apariencia de un cráneo, en su mano derecha sostenía un cetro.

― ¡Puerta del Carnero, yo te abro: Aries! ―exclamó Lucy, haciendo aparecer a una mujer de cabello rosado, cuernos de carnero a los lados de la cabeza, y un vestido que parecía hecho de lana de oveja.

― **¡Mokomoko Woo! 100% (Lana 100% Esponjosa)** ―exclamó Aries, generando lana rosada.

Lucy sonrió ¡Puerta del Toro, yo te abro: Tauro! ―exclamó Lucy, haciendo aparecer a un minotauro el cual era blanco y tenía manchas negras, como una vaca, que sujetaba un hacha.

Al ver la lana, supo lo que tenía que hacer, hizo retroceder a su invocadora y a sus compañeras, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el hacha y comenzaba a girar― **¡Wood Typhoon! (Tifón de Lana)**

Mientras tanto, Charles y Happy, se llevaron a Lucy y a Wendy, al tiempo que Kagura aparecía corriendo, ante ellas apareció Keyes.

― ¡Vayan a detener a F.A.C.E! ―ordenó Kagura, corriendo contra Keyes, mientras empuñaba su Katana, giró sobre sí misma, esquivando el ataque de su enemigo― **¡Ryū Kan Sen! (Torbellino del Dragón Relámpago)** ―le dio un poderoso golpe en la nuca, haciendo que Keyes cayera arrodillado― **¡Ryū Girochin Sen! (Guillotina de Dragón Relámpago)** ―Keyes fue golpeado, por Kagura, la cual, en el último instante, giró su Katana, causando un golpe en la nuca del Etherias, eso, sumado a que implementó su magia gravitatoria en la Katana, logrando acabarle, causando que se deshiciera en partículas de magia.

― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, cuando vio aparecer ante él y Lucy, a un Etherias ciclope, el cual recibió su golpe y fue mandado a volar. El Etherias, transformó su rostro en el de Hades, alargó sus brazos, y atrapó a Natsu― **¡Raienryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas) **―Lucy y Happy, fueron mandados a volar, pero el Etherias ciclope, absorbió la magia Dragón Slayer.

― ¿Está absorbiendo el alma de la magia? ―se preguntó Happy, incrédulo.

El Etherias lanzó un quejido mudo, mientras su cuerpo era recubierto de grietas, dejando escapar magia, de sus grietas. ― ¿Qué está pasando? ―se preguntó extrañado el Etherias.

― **¡Raienryū no Kōen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas)** ―exclamó Natsu, generando fuego y rayos en ambas manos, juntó sus manos y arrojó una esfera, la cual fue absorbida por el Etherias, pero este parecía poder absorber la magia, Natsu se lanzó contra su enemigo, con los puños rodeados de fuego y rayos― **¡Guren Raienryū! (Loto Carmesí del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas)** ―descargó sus puños, en el cuerpo de su rival, causando que este desapareciera en partículas mágicas.

Natsu comenzó a caminar, siguiendo su instinto, Kagura y Lucy le siguieron, lo vieron ir destruyendo todo lugar por el cual pasaban y pronto, ambas entendieron que era para no dejarles nada a los Etherias, más pronto que tarde, dieron con un par de puertas dobles.

―Debemos tener cuidado ―dijo Natsu ―Puedo oler su magia, es muy, pero muy poderoso ―ambas asintieron.

―Permíteme ―dijo Kagura, abriendo la puerta con su magia de Gravedad, era un salón de trono y, sentado en su trono, estaba un hombre de cabello castaño largo, un flequillo que llega a su nariz. Llevando una camisa de color oscuro y una capa de color negro con unas llamas bordadas en el borde y unos pantalones blancos. En su mano derecha, sujetaba un libro con la palabra E.N.D.

―Bienvenido, Natsu Dragneel ―dijo Mard Geer, al cual se le veía calmado.

―Y tú debes de ser: el auténtico líder de los Etherias ―dijo Natsu, recibiendo una sonrisa de su enemigo, el cual creó cientos de tallos de rosas con espinas, las cuales se enterraron en el libro que tenía en su mano derecha, causando que Natsu abriera sus ojos, y soltara un grito de profundo dolor, cayendo al suelo.

― ¡NATSU! ―gritó Kagura asustada, al ver a su amigo de cabello rosa, en el suelo.

― ¡Natsu-Kun! ―gritó Lucy.

― **¡Miyūrei no Taki! (Cascada Fantasma del Agua)** ―exclamó Naruto, colocando una palma, frente a la otra, y dejando ir un torrente de agua, que empujó a Mard Geer.

― ¡Naruto-Kun! ―dijo Kagura algo más aliviada.

― ¡Natsu-Kun! ―gritó Lucy, llegando hasta su amigo.

_Natsu despertó mirando el techo de una cabaña, se encontraba desorientado, se sentó en la cama y luego, se puso de pie._

― _¡Natsu Dragneel! ―gritó una mujer de cabello negro, entrando asustada en la habitación, haciendo saltar al pelirrosa― ¡¿Aun no te has arreglado, para ir a la academia?!_

―_Yo... em bueno... em... no, aun no estoy listo ―dice algo confundido, pero siguiéndole la corriente a la mujer, la cual le entrega una especie de uniforme escolar, sale de la habitación, encuentra unas aguas termales, se asea y sale de ellas, para vestirse, colocándose primero su ropa interior, luego sus pantalones._

―_Buenos días, Natsu-Kun ―dice una voz masculina, al girarse Natsu, ve a un hombre en la ventana, que da a la cocina de la casa, tiene el cabello rosado como él._

―_Buenos días, Otosan ―dice Natsu― ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué está pasando? ―piensa. No supo cómo, pero todo cambió, se vio tirado en alguna especie de salón de clases, notó las enormes patas de un dragón, sobre un niño con un uniforme violeta. No supo qué pasó, hasta que despertó, viendo que ahora no podía controlarse, jugando, no escuchando a Zeref, el cual trataba de enseñarle a escribir y a leer, reconociéndolo como su hermano. Aun así, escuchó a Zeref, sobre los libros de los Etherias y hablarle, sobre el más importante de todos los Etherias: él, él era Etherias Natsu Dragneel; era su cuerpo actual, un cuerpo artificial, creado por Zeref, en el cual encerró los recuerdos que pudo salvar, encerró su esencia, su personalidad en el libro, lo vio escribir su historia, o bueno: la biografía de un niño que no vivió más allá de los nueve años._

_Vio que era muy desobediente, que no le interesaba aprender, vio como lo dejó con Igneel, quien se comprometió a protegerlo y a enseñarle la magia del Dragón Slayer del Fuego, para que, cuando llegara el día, los siete Dragones Slayers, enfrentaran y derrotaran a Acnologia, vio como atravesaron la Puerta Eclipse, llegando al presente._


	27. OND

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**27: O.N.D.**

Ver a uno de los mejores miembros de Fairy Tail, caer al suelo, como si nada, hizo que todos tomaran distancia.

― ¡Natsu! ―gritó Makarov, el cual se volvió un gigante y atacó con su puño a Mard Geer.

Pero el Etherias solo movió su mano derecha, causando así, que cientos de tallos de rosas espinosas (sin pétalo alguno), salieran del suelo y fueran contra ellos, contra los miembros de Fairy Tail.

La temperatura en el lugar aumentó, el cuerpo de Erza Scarlet, fue recubierto por magia de fuego, mientras que una armadura recubría su cuerpo― **¡Entei no Yōroi! (Armadura de la Emperatriz del Fuego)** ―exclamó la pelirroja, la luz se fue, dejando verla con una nueva armadura, cuyo pectoral tenía forma de un traje de baño femenino de cuerpo entero y no contaba con hombreras, siendo el torso de color rojo oscuro como color predominante, también algunas partes anaranjadas o el color negro que hacía un buen contraste con el rojo oscuro, la zona del pecho y la ingle estaban reforzadas con figuras metálicas extendiéndose allí y cubriéndola, las rodilleras cuentan con largas piezas de color negro, cubriendo prácticamente sus piernas al completo, tiene unas botas rojo oscuro. La armadura está equipada con una espada que permite emplear hechizos de fuego.

Natsu se puso de pie ante su enemigo ―Todos... retrocedan ―ordenó Natsu, mientras su fuego se volvía mayor, Natsu abrió su boca y devoró las llamas de la Entei no Yōroi.

Mard sonrió y también se puso de pie― ¿Realmente crees poder vencerme, E.N.D? ―Natsu no contestó, así que el pelinegro siguió hablando ―Nosotros, los Etherias combatíamos unos contra otros, pero yo los uní en un frente unido, los trae aquí, al Cubo.

―Los Etherias... los has manipulado y los has obligado a atacar a la humanidad. Ese no era el deseo que tenía Zeref, su deseo era que crearas a Tártaros, y el único objetivo del Gremio, debería haber sido buscar la forma de matarlo, pues él deseaba descansar y pagar por sus crímenes, aun y cuando no es su culpa el que su maldición de muerte, se libere ―explicó Natsu, esto lo sabía por el Libro que tenía consigo.

―Oh, veo que sabes bastante, pero no dejas de ser un falso rey ―dijo Mard con enfado― **¡Ibara! (Espinas)** ―las espinas surgieron del suelo y las paredes, con el objetivo de acabar con la vida de Natsu.

― **¡Karyū no Kayōroi! (Armadura de Llamas del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, siendo que un aura de llamas, carbonizó las lianas espinosas que fueron hacía él.

Mard sonrió― **¡Sōn Hassha! (Proyectiles de Espinas)** ―Al ver las esferas mágicas de espinas, ir hacía él, Natsu corrió, mientras las esquivaba, acercándose aún más a su enemigo. ―Insolente... **¡Ibara no Uchū! (Universo de Espinas)** ―el suelo tembló y las espinas surgieron, yendo hacía Natsu, logrando rodearlo― **¡Ibara no Nekutai! (Atadura de Espinas)** ―las mismas espinas, se ataron en las muñecas y tobillos de Natsu, solo un gesto de mano de Mard Geer, cerrando su puño, fue suficiente para causarle cortes lacerantes a Natsu, Mard Geer generó una rosa blanca en su mano, la cual arrojó contra el pecho de Natsu, clavándola sin resistencia alguna, por parte del Dragón Slayer Etherias―Contempla... mi más grande creación **¡Kyūketsuki Bara! (Rosa Vampírica)**, cuando esa rosa blanca, se vuelva completamente roja, entonces estarás muerto, ¡apréndelo ahora, que aun estás consciente END! ¡YO SOY EL REY DEL INFRAMUNDO!

―_Es... es muy poderoso_ ―pensó Natsu, mientras que su nublada y cada vez más oscurecida vista, bajaba hacía la rosa, que ahora tenía un par de puntos rojos encima.

―_**No te rindas, Natsu**_ _―escuchó el rugido de Igneel._

―_Igneel tiene razón, Natsu-Kun ―dijo una voz femenina, Natsu vio ante él, a una mujer de cabello negro enrulado, teniendo su cabello en un moño alto, llevando una toga blanca ―Siempre has sido muy terco y también... tu magia es muy grande y capaz._

―_Pero... este sujeto, su maldición de... de rosa o espinas... es imposible predecir desde donde o por donde, me va a atacar ―dijo Natsu, a Igneel y a la mujer._

― _**¿Cuándo te ha detenido eso, en un combate, Natsu?**__ ―preguntó Igneel ―__**Has enfrentado enemigos de increíble poder, y siempre te has levantado nuevamente.**_

_La mujer se arrodilló ante Natsu, mientras que lagrimas bañaron sus ojos, los cerró, las lágrimas cayeron lentamente, la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa. ―No eres mi hijo, no eres mi Natsu, pero... te pareces a él, físicamente y, al parecer mi hijo Zeref consiguió otorgarte mi habilidad genética._

― _¿Habilidad... genética? ―preguntó Natsu, sin entender mucho._

―_Así es. Yo vengo de otras tierras, conocí a mi esposo, me enamoré de él, y tuvimos dos hijos: Zeref y Natsu. Me sorprende, el que ese tonto de mi hijo mayor, lograra traspasar una habilidad así ―dijo ella ―Con el dolor emocional, mi clan destacaba por una habilidad ocular. Puedo ayudarte a despertarla, estás en un punto entre la vida y la muerte, debes de pensar en algo que te cause mucha tristeza y quizás, incluso ira._

_Natsu se quedó en silencio un momento ―La desaparición de Igneel ―pero la mujer negó, necesitaba algo más fuerte ―la destrucción del gremio a manos de Phantom Lord ―pero ella negó nuevamente. _

―_Una perdida personal._

_Natsu solo lo pensó, no lo dijo en voz alta, todo se fue oscureciendo._

Mard se giró y se retiró lentamente ―Esperaba más, del supuesto Etherias más poderoso... ―El lugar se cubrió de magia. Mard giró la cabeza, abrió los ojos, al ver el rostro de Natsu con marcas y sus ojos eran ahora escarlata con dos raras y diminutas figuras en su interior. ― ¿Has resucitado?, ¿es esa tu maldición? ―estiró su brazo―No importa... **¡Ibara no Hassha! (Proyectil de Espinas) **―esferas mágicas fueron contra Natsu.

― ¿Puedo verlo? ―se preguntó, mientras esquivaba casi inconscientemente.

― ¿Ahora me esquivarás? ―preguntó un divertido Mard― **¡Ibara no Ryū! (Dragón de Espinas)** ―las espinas se arremolinaron, tomaron forma de un dragón fueron contra Natsu, quien saltó y corrió por la espalda del dragón― **¡Ibara no Bara! (Rosa de Espinas)** ―arrojó varias rosas, hacía Natsu, pero este se arrojó al suelo, mientras que las rosas y sus petalos, le pasaban por encima, sin tocarlo.

― **¡Karyū no Enchū! (Codo del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, mientras que concentraba fuego en su puño derecho y también lo liberaba desde su codo, alcanzando una fuerza aun mayor, logrando golpear a Mard con fuerza, mandándolo a volar. Natsu concentró la Maldición de Fuego, en su boca― **¡Karyū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó, exhalando fuego.

― **¡Ibara no Kabe! (Muro de Espinas)** ―exclamó, colocando un círculo mágico ante él, en el cual vio concentrarse el ataque de su enemigo ―Increíble, puedo sentir el calor de sus llamas hasta aquí, verdaderamente... Lord Zeref es poderoso, y dio vida a un Etherias con un poder como ningún otro, pero... ni, aun así, podrás vencerme E.N.D, porque yo soy mucho más poderoso... **¡Ibara no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de Espinas) **―rugió, dejando ir la explosión, causando que una gran cantidad de humo negro, se alzara ante él.

― **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** ―escuchó detrás de él, se giró, solo para recibir una patada doble, Natsu se había colocado de cabeza, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, había enviado llamas a sus pies, giró su cadena y pateó a su enemigo, giró sus manos y lo volvió a patear.

Mard apretó los dientes enfurecido, mientras juntaba sus manos y comenzaba a concentrar un hechizo de luz, entre ellas― **¡Ibara no Bakuhatsu Raito! (Rayo Explosivo de Espinas)** ―exclamó, lanzando su ataque, pero Natsu atravesó esa Maldición, prácticamente sin ninguna herida. ― ¿Como?

― **¡Guren: Karyū Ken! (Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, el cual tenía incluso su Dragón Force activa, liberando una cantidad de puños monumental, contra el vientre de Mard Geer, logrando incluso atravesarlo, sin llegar a dudar, ni un instante, los golpes constantes y consecutivos, causaron que el cuerpo de su enemigo se incendiara y este se deshiciera en cenizas y papeles carbonizados, que fueron llevados por el viento.

― "_O.N.D"_ ―susurró un asombrado Zeref para sí mismo, mientras veía el cubo ser destruido, vio como la base explotó, sonrió al ver páginas carbonizadas de sus libros, volando en el aire― _"Original Natsu Dragneel"_

―Lo encontré ―dijo una voz femenina e infantil, detrás de Zeref, el pelinegro se giró, viendo a una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que llevaba un vestido blanco, con detalles rosados.

― ¿Sabes qué necesitamos, para activarlo? ―preguntó Zeref al alma de su esposa, la cual asintió y enseñó una llave, una llave de Espíritu Celestial, ambos se tele-transportaron mágicamente, hasta la ciudad Draseel del continente Giltena, allí en esa ciudad, se adoraba al dios dragón de la madera: Aldoron, mientras que en Elmina se adoraba al dios dragón del agua: Mercuphobia, en la ciudad de Rindia, se adoraba al dios dragón del oro: Viernes. En la ciudad de Heunia, se adoraba al dios dragón del fuego Ignia (hijo de Igneel) y en la ciudad de Aslen, se adoraba a la diosa dragón de la luna Selene.

Fue Mavis quien suspiró de cansancio y agarró la mano de su esposo, ambos se elevaron en el aire, hasta estar por encima de toda Giltena, donde Mavis extendió la llave del Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales, la rubia activó la llave, haciendo surgir de la nada, la Puerta Eclipse. ―Supondré, querido esposo, que tienes lo que hace falta, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―dijo apenas, mientras activaba _El Segundo Origen_ en su cuerpo, soportando un dolor, como nunca antes lo había soportado ―Va... vamos... Mavis ―ella asintió, dejando que su esposo la agarrara bruscamente por el hombro y emplearon nuevamente la Magia de Tele-transportación, hasta la Isla Tenrō, hasta el Fairy Heart― Cree... créeme... esto... me... va a doler... más a mí... que a ti... ―chilló, el dolor del Segundo Origen, era alto, en una escala del **1** al **10**, en cuanto al dolor, era un _**9,5**_. ―Caminaron hasta la tumba de Mavis, donde Zeref tomó el cadáver, uno que se veía exactamente igual, a como aquel día en el cual ella había fallecido, extendió su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de la chica y entonces, una llama dorada se formó, Zeref encerró esa misma llama en su pecho, su cabello se volvió rubio platinado, adquirió por vestimenta una casaca blanca, con detalles dorados y un pantalón blanco, con unas raras alas de energía blanca.

― "_Zeref"_ ―susurró apenas la rubia, su esposo asintió y volvieron rápidamente a la Puerta Eclipse, la cual se abrió y ambos desaparecieron atravesando sus puertas, con un destino de más de quinientos años hacía el pasado.

Nadie supo sobre esto, todo aquello, quedó en el más absoluto silencio de la ignorancia, y la vida siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto por el Imperio de Álvarez, el cual fue borrado de la existencia misma, pues no existió hace quinientos años, sino que fue una creación reciente.

Varios años después...

Naruto tuvo un hijo con Erza al cual llamaron Adam, tuvo gemelos con Mirajane, llamándoles Damián y Itsuki, su hija con Kagura cuyo nombre fue Kushina, su hijo con Meredy se llamó Raito, y la princesa Kushina, con su esposa Hisui.

Natsu tuvo una hija con Lisanna a la cual llamó Isabella (como su madre biológica) y un hijo con Lucy, al cual llamó Jude (como el padre de la rubia), junto a ellas dos fundó un gremio llamado _E.N.D_ _(Erase-Narrator-Desire)._

Gray y Juvia tuvieron una hija llamada Ur.

Gajeel y Levy tuvieron un hijo llamado Tetsu.

_**¿Fin...?**_


End file.
